SEKIRYUTEI: AFTER LIFE HELL Journey
by yamato.kira.freedom
Summary: What if after he died he didnt lost his partner draidg? who is he will meet in the other realm?This is story that take place after H. Issei died because of samael curse. i hope you enjoy it and Copyright, I don't own high school dxd or any of its characters. it's Ichiei Ishibumi the original creator so i won't make him be shamed or make money for this. this is just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

SEKIRYUTEI: AFTER LIFE

HELL Journey

Prologue:

The Endless Darkness . . . all I saw in front of my eyes. That's what I saw first time.

"Ugh. . . Where am I? "

My vision still blurry and my head still dizzy.

"Hey Draidg. Where are we? "

[…]

"Draidg?"

[Thanks goodness you finally awake. I thought I already lost you partner].

Finally I remembered. I already dead because of the indescribable pain from curse of Samael. That bastard Shalba! I'm glad I already kill him or else will get worse. He will destroy the children of underworld fake maou like him will deserve death. But after that I die isn't it?

"So where are we Draidg?"

[I don't know either but you already dead partner. I even prepare to go to next host. But when I open my eyes I still with you in this world]

"Is that so? Well I'm glad you still with me .if I didn't with you I feel like I will lose part of myself"

[Me too partner]

Where am I now it's just a swallow land with the sky as black as night. Suddenly a light has shown but it's not light of sun. Its fire… let's full of fire… What is in front of us is land with black flame and in the center of that is a pair of red eyes staring at us. Then . . .

[[It's been a while Draidg]]

[What the . . . You are . . .]

"Who's there . . .!"

[[Hahahaha . . . Easy young boy]]

[Why are you here? I thought you devote yourself to sleep in eternity]

[[That's true. I thought that you never came back here again. Last time you're here with Albion just destroying everything]]

"Who is that? Your friend's Draidg? "

[Something likes that]

"Umm . . . Hello, My name is Hyoudou issei."

The pair of eyes showing himself from the darkness with the body of serpent which color of elegance between golden and darkness, his 6 magnificent wing glow on his back ,he show a wise smile to both of us .

[[Greetings my name is Zecrow. I'm the first dragon who lived in this world .Welcome to Dragon Graveyard]].

CHAPTER 1: NEW JOURNEY BEGIN

Hello my name is hyoudou issei. I'm already dead but when I think I will go to hell because I'm devil, but I go to this place instead there. And now I meet and greet with the ultimate being.

"Umm . . . Zecrow –san Why am I here isn't I go to hell because I devil isn't it?"

[Yeah . . . I'm also thought I will get to next host again but I'm glad I still with you again Partner]

"Thanks Draidg. I'll be under your care again and we'll be partner forever".

[Yeah… same here]

[[Can I say something? I already see your partnership feeling lot of enough.]]

Crap I forgot this dragon-sama. "Sorry Zecrow-sama"

[[Well it's alright. You may call me just Zecrow don't use honorific. So I will explain that I didn't know you will end up here. since you're human who reincarnate into devil and Draidg just soul. But maybe this is fate isn't it you meet me here.]]

So how I get out here? I need to came back to world of living Hades will start the war between I didn't came back my friends will go out without me. And I won't be able defeat Xao xao or Vali.

"Umm. . Zecrow, how can I get out from here?"

[[Sorry . . You can't. You already stuck here even you use your JUGGERNAUT DRIVE you can't leave here]]

"What! That's absurd. But if I use my crimson queen I will able to leave here."

[No you can't Partner. Even I use my full power I can't bring you get out of here. Beside you didn't have your evil piece with you]

Crap.. What should I do? Even Draidg tell me that. Am I going to spend my life here?

"NO! I'll break this world and go to beside my friend .Lets go Draidg". [Roger]

I go to my balance breaker mode and fly up into the barrier in the skies. This place is so high but I already determinate to go back to the living world

"Dragon Shoot"

[BoostBoost BoostBoost BoostBoost]

My dragon shoot fly up high and go until hit on the barrier. it didn't work even that doesn't leave the scratch .I shoot it numerous time but it still didn't break down even though Draidg already warn me, I still go on because I really want to come back to my friends.

"Again"

[BoostBoost BoostBoost BoostBoost BoostBoost BoostBoost BoostBoost]

I shoot numerous times until finally my body gave up but with my last strength I give my final blow and it finally worked. It leaves the tiny scratch. I'm already falling down, well this will be hurt. Suddenly something catches me.

[[It's enough hyoudou issei. I already saw your determination. I will help you]]

[Thanks Zecrow-sama ].

Eh.. What?"- sama "? Why you're speaking manner change Draidg?

[Partner . . . He is the ultimate dragon who can't compare even with Great Red or Ophis. His power can destroy all of the faction in one attack. Even dragon eater Samael can't hurt him .When I and albion go rampage he forcefully transfer us here so we can't destroy human world. He even makes us bow down]

"Wow . . . he is that powerful? "

[[Yeah … But I didn't like fight. I'm happy to see peaceful life in this age. ]]

This is the first time I meet the dragon who didn't like fight. He is the nice dragon like Tannin-ossan

[[Hyoudou issei, I shall give you power which doesn't have comparison and the strongest. You will reborn as the Crimson Shining Dragon. I will become your second partner and second sacred gear. Let's go hyoudou issei my new Partner]]

So he will be my new partner. My stamina already depleted because that attack but I'm happy to have new friend. With that dragon smile I'm falling unconscious.

[Rest easy, partner.][[Yeah you will need it for your new journey]].

DRAGON X DRAGON

[What is your objection?] [[I'm interested with this boy. he has passion]] [Yeah even I who called the heavenly dragon can be friend with him] [[Maybe I will find what I looking for at all. Being alone is lonely Draidg]] [Yeah my partner is really amusing] [[Now we are comrade just call me Zecrow]] [Yes best regards for you, Partner]

Two weeks later. .

I got my jersey repaired after hell training with Zecrow and Draidg. They are so horrible even attack me when I sleep. Is all dragons like that? Back then with tannin-ossan too, well my bodies have 2 dragons inside and this new sacred gear. I must get my body stronger for able to hold their power. In two week my body get firm and my power increasing drastically, I far faster than Kiba and much stronger than Vali. My arm is dragon arm like usual because my dragon power.

[[How are you feeling partner]].

"I feel great. I feel I can beat Vali or anyone in the world."

[Well your true power can't compare with Sirzech or Michael any more. And you no longer heavenly dragon].

"so . . What is this?"

I saw my right hand turned into gauntlet with black color and golden insignia in my backhand. But it's very likely my left arm. Both my gauntlet turn slimmer and now my Ascalon fused with Zecrow power into new sword. It's place behind my back. I wearing my black robe and under that my crimson shirt and black jeans given by both my dragon and ready to go

[So what is name will you're giving to your new sacred gear and your new sword?]

"Blazer gear and Excelion"

[[Nice name. thanks for the name]]

"you 're welcome"

I change both my gauntlet to glove and hey I can do that now. My both glove has fingerless and crimson insignia with golden line appeared. It's not Zecrow insignia but it looks cool! Its look likes two dragons that combining their strength.

[[Remember I can bring someone live again but with your condition I doubt about that maybe your leader has another way so I will get you to your leader Satan Lucifer. Now I will transport us to the near forest in City of Magus. Capital of Hell. Place when devil who already dead living]]

"Why we didn't go straight there?"

[[Did you want become attention? Beside if you don't restraint your power you will make huge ruckus]].

"Yeah you're right."

[[I already place three layer seal for you so you won't get too much burden but be careful okay]]

"Okay then let's go Draidg, Zecrow."

[[[Yes]]]

Together with the new power and partner I go towards new journey.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE CITY OF FIRE

I arrive at the middle of nowhere thanks to the master of losing next time I won't be asked both of them for the direction. I already walk for 3 hour and still didn't figure out where the exits even when I am flying with both of my wing I just see the land of tree everywhere.

[[Hey where are we? we already go circling this forest for 3 hour]][It's better to go in my chosen direction][[You're intuition always wrong we almost get lost in the dungeon]][Well we already lost in this forest]

"haaaah . . . can't both of you silent. Reflect what you're already done"

[[[Sorry]]]

Suddenly I heard someone scream. .

"kyaaa" "Help!"

Look like someone having trouble. I rushed to the direction of the sound coming as fast as possible, then I saw two girl which already have surrounded with five winged beast creature. It's look like a lion but it's have bird face and have wings.

[That's Griffon. What're they doing here? ] [[Yeah they're guardian of high class devil in here]]

"Do you know where this place is? This forest is belonging to Gremory family. How did you get in here? You will be punished for trespassing here."

"Please my little sister just wants to finding herbal. We didn't know if we get in Gremory-sama mansion."

"Lyla Nee-sama. It's my fault sorry"

"No excuse"

"Cierra stay behind me"

The Griffon started to shooting demonic energy. Crap. . That will be bad for both of girls. The Demonic power goes two both of them without hesitation.

Boooommmmm

"Maybe we're too strict with ruler, but this just order."

The smoke start to clearing, and they shocked because they're not hurt. I stood between them before impact and just stretching my right arm to stop the shoot. Well just this level is easy to me.

"What . . . How did you fended that power? Beside who're you? Don't get involved with this"

They looked shocked because their powerful attack can easily fend.

"Haah . . . What is this? Five monsters with great demonic power are bullying two girls? Is that kind of little lame? Are you alright girls?"

"Yes . . . umm thank you . . . Who're you?"

"I'm just someone who coincidently passerby. Hmm . . . Maybe this place is dangerous so why don't we go to other place? Beside they're look mad"

"Hey don't just ignore us and leave here. They're guilty so they need to punish"

"Well they just lost isn't it? Actually I lost too. Ahahaha . . ."

"DON'T FUCK WITH UUSSSSSS!"

"This will be troublesome, two of you stay behind me"

Let's go partners. Let give them some lesson

[[Alright]][Let's give them some lesson]

They start to attack all at once. They shoot like rampage and they start to hit me from every direction I just do little movement to evade attack. Their shoot just go pass and destroy the scenery behind me. Two minutes later all tree surrounding have blown up but I still stand in the middle with minor injury. They looked shocked with my speed and my movement.

"Now it's my turn."

[BOOST BOOST BOOST][EXPLOSION]

I instantly get behind them and hit one of them. He's flying far with just my punch. One's down. I start to hit them and move instantly. Right, left and up. I hit them right in their face. They just overpowered by my attack. They even can't response or defense from my fist. After a minute, they were lying down with battered body.

"Finally it's over"

"No, not yet we won't lose to you that easily"

They start to stand up and rising their demonic power. They start to release ominous aura. It's very great to scare the forest animal. But an insignia already placed upon their body.

"[Gravity Prison]"

Then I released Zecrow power and applying it to make the Griffons down. With this they won't be able to move until I release them. Well I still haven't showed my full power you know.

[[You have unique way to apply my power]]

[My partner is the best you know]

Thanks for training with dragon-sama, I have the power to knock them. Now when they stuck in the ground I turn around and go to the two girls. They look shocked and just looking me. Oh boy is there something wrong with me? Beside I help them just now.

"Umm . . . thank you for help us. Who're you? ".

"I'm hyoudou issei. The truth is I'm lost and coincidently meet you here"

"My name is Lyla and she is my little sister Cierra. Thanks for helping us hyoudou issei-san"

"Well no problem. Just call me issei is fine beside what are you doing here?"

Then they explained that they looking for herb in the forest for the children in orphanage but they didn't realize that they already trespassing in the land of the ruler. This two is really beautiful, Lyla have a green hair and brown eyes and her sister have a pinky hair with two tails with the golden eyes. Lyla have the bigger oppai even his dress just barely hold them, but her sister just as flat as koneko. Well I was thinking to ask Lyla to show her oppai as thank you gift.

[How can you thinking like that even in hell? Even you didn't die from samael curse you will go to hell with your lust feeling you know]

"well maybe that's true. Even like this I still haven't give up for become harem king you know Draidg"

[[What's wrong Draidg, human girl oppai have the ultimate softness. Even the bigger one is the best you know]]

"Huh?"

[What! Zecrow what are you saying?]

[[Girl oppai is the best]]

"Zecrow-samaaaaa you are truly my comrade"

[[Yeah let's explore the world of oppai together pal]]

"Yes"

[Now we have two pervert. Maybe you deserved the name of oppai dragon]

[[Thanks for your compliment Chichiryuutei]]

[Gezz . . . Whatever]

"Umm . . . issei-san why are you silent?"

Suddenly Cierra ask me. Well I won't ask her in front of her innocent little sister you know.

"Can I ask you a favor? Do you mind to guide me to get out from here? "

"With a pleasure, since you already save us ".

"Thank you"

Then we start to walk to get out from the forest.

"Hey don't ignore us and walk away"

Both of girls starting to get anxious

"Umm . . ."

"Don't worry I will released them when we get out from the forest"

"Heeeeyyyyyy!."

I just waved my hand to them and we walk away. I give them goodbye with peace sign. We walk together for ten minute and I can finally see the forest edge. And then I see the city with a lot of fire surrounding. Well this is hell after all. I walk together with them until the city entrance. I think it's time to part since I want to see Satan-sama and tell my wish.

"Well I think we can part here."

"But . . . let me treat you as gratitude for helping us"

"That's okay don't mind it. I can't let cute girls get hurt."

"Thank you, issei-san"

"See you, then"

They're bowing down and leave the place with blush. Well I just do little help for them so they don't need to feel having a debt. I walk around and start my journey. First I need to find my family. Gremory family must be having some name here. Then I found the house look like western bar and have the sign Café on it maybe someone there have information. I walk in to the bar and open the door. Wow. . They're all looking at me. Well, maybe because I'm new here. I walk across them and sit in the barkeep and ask the barkeeper.

"Excuse me . . . May I ask something?"

"You must be new here, I never see you. What do you want young boy." "

Do you know where the Gremory family live? I am member of their family when I still alive"

When I'm asking that, everyone in the bar start to look at me with killing intent.

"You know maybe you get the wrong side, even in hell devil and fallen angel have a peaceful live but they don't get along with Gremory family you know."

"Why?"

"Because they have an absurd power and there is no one can beat them so they start to ruler this city."

"Is that so? But they are my family maybe I can ask them for help"

Suddenly one of man with big body came and grabs my shoulder.

"Hey, Young boy are you one of them?"

"Well, when I alive I think"

"Hey, I have some grudge against them so let me punch you"

What! He is crazy after all. All of the people start to let their aura of fallen angel and devil out. This is crazy I will become their sand sack here. The men release his punch to me but I easily grab his fist and punch him out. He kneeling down and grab his stomach with painful face.

"Sorry you're attacking first"

They start to attack me and release demonic and holy energy. But I instantly move and get to the front door. Sorry barkeep let's talk again when I didn't become enemy for all of them and then I run as fast as possible from my place.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: The House of GREMORY

I stop my leg for a minute after I'm sure they didn't follow me. Why Gremory families become evil? I start thinking and didn't believe what I heard Gremory family who I knew all kind and care to each other. I walk in to some green yard and get in the nearby forest and taking little nap. Then suddenly someone appeared. A little girl with blonde hair appeared in front of me and say hello to me.

"Hello, who are you? Want to play with me? I'm lonely because I can't find Nia everywhere"

She just greeting me with innocent smile and I knew that this little girl is lost. Why I always meet with lost girl. I just want to go to Gremory house.

"Umm . . . I'm issei what are you doing here?"

"I just play hide and seek but I can't find anyone here"

" how're your friend look like?"

"They look like this"

Then I saw unbelievable creature picture in front of me. That's the Griffon who I defeated earlier. Who is this girl exactly?

"Umm . . . I can't find them everywhere"

She's starting have a teary eyes. Crap I even make little girl crying in hell

[Partner you horrible] [[yes you make little girl cry]]

Oy oy. . This is not my fault after all. Well I need do something about this. I make my gauntlet appear and make some little dragon shoot in my palm. I make it blast on the sky. I tried to make firework.

"Wow ... It's beautiful, please show more . . ."

She smiled happily when looking my dragon blast. I make my dragon blast glow and explode in different shape. The girl looked very happy. Then I heard some voice.

"Ojou-sama where are you?"

"ahh . . Nia I'm here look the firework is beautiful"

A Bishojou who have long black hair appear and look shocked but I say it's okay and I won't hurt her. She waves her hand and the little girl run to her side.

"Thank you for play with ojou-sama. My name is Nia I'm maid who served Gremory family"

Wait, she says Gremory family. She might be able to take me to the Gremory house.

"Umm . . . My name is hyoudou issei and I part of Gremory family who recently died."

"It's that so? It may be rude but do you have a proof?"

"This is my proof"

I showed my Gremory sign with my magic circle. Well I already can summon and jump to my magic circle because I get stronger but my customer in devils job didn't like it so I never used it.

"Thank you now I can recognize you to our family welcome home hyoudou issei"

"Is he family Nia"

"Yes ojou-sama"

"That's great I can play with him every day. My name is Lala Gremory nice to meet you".

"Issei-san please come with us I will introduce you with my master Duke Gremory"

With this finally I found my family again. Together with them I go to the resident of Gremory family.

The house of Gremory resident it looks like a palace. It's very huuugeee. It's have a large garden and fountain in middle of them. I walk behind both of them with amazed face, even in the hell Gremory family are amazing. The large door with sign of griffon opened and lot of people with dress and tuxedo appear in the hall. It's look like a party of high society. I looked like I get in wrong place. Because I'm wearing my usual black robe and crimson shirt and look like a wanderer. I really fell have out of place.

"oba-sama"

Lala run forward and jump in the Lady bosom. She really beautiful and have big oppai its really big so her dress just barely hide them.

"Ara . . . Lala you look happy. Is there something happen?"

"yes . . . nii-sama shows me beautiful firework."

"I'm sorry Gremory-sama. I lost her because someone beat up our guard"

"It's okay. So who is this?"

"This is hyoudou issei the Gremory family who recently died"

I walk ahead and start to introduce myself.

"Greeting my name is hyoudou issei. I'm the sekiryuutei last host. And I member of Gremory family who recently died"

"Look like my family have become interesting since last my passing, my name is Serena Gremory. I'm the current head of Gremory family"

She looked at me with interest. The other people start to whisper and looked at me. Man this is so uncomfortable. Lady Gremory said don't worry and tell Nia to bring me in my room. She gives me some proper clothes too. Before I get out from the hall, suddenly the door opened and some creature suddenly came in. I'm familiar with this creature. It's the Griffon who I beat up and turn it into pulp.

"I'm sorry we are late Gremory -sama"

My eyes meet with the griffon. I just waved my hand and say hi.

"Yoouuu! You have bad luck to meet us hereeeeee"

"Huh? Wait is they still mad"

[Crap they are here partner][[I'm ready all the time]]

I'm summoning my red gauntlet and prepare to charge up and clash each other. They make stance too and prepare to continue the last fight.

"Ara . . . Looks like you already knew each other how coincidence. But don't fight in here boys. Maybe next time when we not held the party"

"Yeah . . . Please don't fights. Let's be friend okay"

With Lady Gremory and Lala said that I really can't argue back beside I didn't like to fight with my own family so I make my gauntlet disappear and calm down. They looked each other and after looked my reaction they stand stay down.

"Good grief boy's, you can't make fight in front of my guest. Then everyone please continue the party, we need to have little chat with this boy"

I together with one of griffon followed Lady Gremory to the room and when I turn around the griffon turn into handsome green haired boy with sword in his hip.

"What"

"Nothing"

We came to the room with Lady and she sit down in her chair. She urges us to sit in front of her and Nia san pouring tea to her cup.

"Look like both of you already knew each other"

She said it with passionate voice. The boy walks ahead.

"Forgive me master, he is the one who beat us in the middle of forest when we trying to catch the thief"

"What did you say? You bullying two girls with your friend aren't it? I just save them"

"Apologize now"

"In your dream"

We start looking each other with intense pressure.

"Look like you need decide who's right between two of you, so do you want to decide it in battle?"

"Yes of course"

"definitely"

Battle between these two men already decides. It will really intense.

We stand in front of each other in the back garden of Gremory house. It's very large so it won't be hurt anyone who passerby. Lala cheer me up and Nia just serve Lady Gremory with her tea.

"Hyoudou Issei , my name is Kein Rune I'm the Gremory guardian knight, let's decide this in fair fight"

"Don't hold a grudge if lose, right"

"Both of you are you ready?"

""Yes""

Nia start to raise her hand.

"Ready, GO!"

[BOOSTBOOSTBOOST]

I start my red gauntlet and went to him but he disappear and slashing in top of me. I barely evade with my instant movement and kick his stomach. He disappears again and hit me with his sword hilt. Shit. . It's hurt.

[Careful partner he's not ordinary knight][[Yeah he's griffon]]

I went ahead and appear before he disappear again and grab his shoulder and activate Zecrow gravity prison.

"Shit . . . This ability"

He went down and hit to the ground. It's making crater in the land.

"No not yet"

He stands up again and went slashing me. I evade his sword and punch him to the side. In the same time my shoulder got stabbed with his sword. He's so fast I can't even react to his second attack. My shoulder bleeding and his face were battered. He smile and looked happy.

"It's been a while since someone make me like this, Hyoudou issei you're really strong"

"Not yet until you realized your fault I will continue beat you"

"Yeah it will be too pity for end it like this"

"Let's go Draidg" [Balance Breaker: Welsh Dragon Scale Mail ]

"Me too" [Griffon Dragon Knight Transform]

My armor start to appear and his body starting to covered with silver armor with wing of bird as addition But his helmet have a face dragon like me. Look like dragon bird.

[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]

We clash each other head on and it becomes close fight. I punch him and he sliced my armor. Every time he sliced my armor, I destroy his armor too. It breaks the ground and leaving crater, sliced the stone and forest. We went charging until one of us down. Nia and Lala who see this just amazed with our fight. Even Lady Gremory has an amazed face. Finally both of us looked like exhausted. We went ahead with our left energy then we cross our fist and sword.

"Ooorryyyaaaaa"

"Rooaaaaar"

[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]

The moment it land to his face I boosted my fist. His sword stabbed my right palm and my fist went deep to his stomach. We went down together.

"It's my lost hyoudou issei. I admit my defeat and my fault"

"hehehehe. . . yeah that's great, by the way you can just call me issei"

"Look like you're stronger than me but I will catch up soon"

"Yeah I will wait"

We start laughing together. Even our bodies get battered we knew that we already become friend. Well I think this is my way to making friend.

"Look like this is the end Master"

"Mou . . . issei nii-san and kein-san is in bad shape isn't it?"

"Yes it's. Look like that's the way of boy to solved their problem, Nia please prepare medicine for both of them"

"Yes of course, master"

"Look like they will become good match"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: NEW FRIEND & OLD FRIEND

Sorrowful night

I, Kiba Yuuto together with Gremory team prepare for the war which will begin between Hades and underworld. But Gremory team can stand up and just sunk in deep sadness. Buchou and Asia-san just holed up in issei room while holding his Evil Piece. Akeno-san lost her sense and just looking up with hollow expression and koneko and ravel is comforted by Kuroka. Le fay has crying in Arthur chest while hugging fenrir. Even Vali team, who's our enemy can't stand up. Vali said he will stay here just little longer. He can't leave his comrade like this.

"Kiba yuuto, look like the one who can fight is just us"

"Yeah . . . Thanks for your help."

Suddenly a maid told us that there is dragon who start destroying capital go to our base. We catch it and he start attack us.

"It's behemoth. Dragon that artificially created by chaos brigade. So they allied with Hades? "

"The one who's kill him."

[Balance Breaker]

Vali strike the dragon with his power and Bikou hit his jaw with his "nyoin byo". I can look they anger clearly and me too have slashed him with my sword. The dragon just standing and regenerate his scar to went rampage again. We attacked together and repeatedly but every time it hit, the dragon regenerate again. Everyone get out and see our fight but didn't know how to act. They're still shaken because issei-kun death. Arthur can't help us because he must protect the girls. I went slashed the dragon, but he fly away and move very fast. My legs get bitten instead. Shit. . It's very hurt. I can't move even one inch. The dragon fly up and tackle Vali with his head brought Vali down.

"I can't lose yet. I'm the Hakuryuukou, Sekiryuutei Hyoudou issei rival"

"Yeah me too"

The dragon starts to advance and attack the girl's. It makes a very huge fireball and pointed to the girls. Arthur draws his sword and make a defense stand but that won't be enough to cover the blast. We running at them as fast as possible but we won't make it and suddenly . . .

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost][Dragon Shoot]

A huge red laser collide the fireball and swallow it. Make it explode before hit the girls. Then we saw something unbelievable. A man with red armor hit the dragon and make it tear apart with one punch!. He standing on tops the dragon death body and makes his helm disappear. He's making salute with two fingers and slowly disappears.

"See you again, don't lose before I came back, Okay"

"Wait!"

He completely gone, but I can see the face of my pal. That's issei-kun! . What is that? is that some kind of illusion? But if it's him he will definitely come back. I can say he will comeback no matter what. Happiness face can be seen from everyone. Yeah that's we given a single ray of hope to win this war.

Meanwhile In Hell

Umm . . . I have a weird dream my friend and rival are fight with dragon and everyone almost get attacked by dragon because they can't move. So I destroy the dragon and encouraging them.

[[Sorry partner that's urgent your friend almost catches up with you here]][Yeah so Zecrow use his power to bring you to live for 10 second]

"EEEH!, Then that's not dream"

[[Sorry for sudden reunion]]

"It's alright Zecrow, thanks for saving my friend"

When I opened my eyes I'm in the room with my body got bandage everywhere. I tried get up but my bodies feel heavy. "fuuu . . . fuuuu . . ." When I opened my eyes I see Lala sleep on top my body. Lala what are you doing here? Then suddenly the door opened.

"So you already wake up. Sorry, Lala very anxious so she's sleeping here because fatigue from nursing you, I will bring her to her room"

Nia said that while carry Lala and start to bring her to her room

"Give my thank's to her, and thank you Nia"

"No problem. Just doing my job"

She blushed and starts to get out from my room. Then Lady Gremory starts to enter my room.

"issei can I have a minute"

She sits in my bedside and looked me with serious face. Man . . . was having big oppai right in front of me makes me drooling.

[Partner . . .] [[I know how your feeling]]

"So what do you want to talk about Gremory-sama"

"issei I thought I want you to get to school in the hell since you death in this age. You need finish your education. Beside . . ."

"heeee. . .I have to go to school again? Alright, if Gremory-sama says that I will obbbeeey"

"Sorry to make you do this but I want you to make our Gremory name be cleaned"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know our family name is hated by people in hell?"

"Yeah I already know that. Come to think of it I almost get beaten by people in city"

"That's because the leader of Satan elite guard is Gremory. But he drunk with power and authority who given by Satan- sama. They start rule this city, make people pay tax and everyone who didn't obey him will eliminated"

What the hell is that? I just keep my face shocked and fury rising from my heart. They tarnish our family name and we have to receive the consequence. That's horrible. Lady Gremory said again.

"So we want you to go to school and entering the rating game. I want you to give him punishment. Beside the one, who beat the elite guard, can meet Satan-sama"

"Yes I will do it. I can't see my family gets troubled by that garbage"

"Thank you issei I will prepare your entrance paper please work hard, okay"

"yess"

"One thing, you can't show your strength in school"

"Why is that?"

"Don't ask, just do it. Do you understand Hyoudou issei."

"Yes maam. I promiseeee" hiiiiii Gremory-sama so scary I won't make her mad to meeeeee.

"Then it's settled. You will get in the different class with Kein. Good luck"

"Yo. . . Issei -kun that the best fight I ever had. Let's be friend okay"

Suddenly Kein get in and greet me and we hit our fist together.

"Oh boy . . . Then I will leave you to rest. You need it for tomorrow. Good night issei"

Then she kissed my forehead and leaves the room. I just blushing and had a red face.

[She's too old for you partner] [[Yeah]]

"Then . . . See you tomorrow issei-kun"

With this I let myself and go back on my dream

Next morning, I already wear my uniform. It has a black coat and red insignia on the right chest.

It looks like my kuoh academy uniform but it has black color. I didn't snap my coat button and my crimson shirt appear.

"My my . . . you looked handsome issei"

"Yes issei-nii san is truly handsome"

"Umm . . . thank you"

"But you have to looked neat issei-sama. Come here for second"

"Nope it's my style Nia."

"Well. . . It's your choice"

"Then I'll be going everyone"

After giving my farewell, I walk along with Kein and Nia and go to my school in the underworld. Ten minute walking we chat each other and they explain about the situation. The school had attended by Devil and Fallen angel who died in our age and in every year there is tournament who decided to get the strongest in academy. The rating game is here just like the living world but the difference is they limit are seven people containing one king, queen, bishop, knight, rook and 2 pawn. We talking about anything even the indecent talk. That make Nia little mad and Kein just give me a bitter smile. Well that is me. I am just pervert with the dream to become harem king.

Finally we arrive at the school entrance and I guided by them to the teacher room. After I finished the paperwork I part away from them and get to my class with my homeroom teacher. Every class have 30 student and they learning just usual lesson like when they living.

"Good morning everyone this is your new friend. Today he will be your classmate. Introduce yourself boy"

"My name hyoudou issei and start today I will studying here, let's get along everyone"

I make a fine introduction. Everyone greets me and looked like they are kind people. Then I saw familiar person who waved her hand to me. That's Cierra the pinky haired girl from yesterday. After class, other students start to gather to my seat and asking many questions. It seems they interested in world of living by now. Well I just answer them as good as I can.

"You're issei right? Umm thank you for the other day I didn't expect to see you again in this same class" Cierra greet me with shy voice.

"Yeah your welcome didn't your sister alright? Is everyone alright? Sorry I didn't go with you last time"

"No, that's not true. Thanks to you the children get healthy"

We walk to the cafeteria and chat about the current live and other thing. When we get to there we see Lyla. She looked happy to see me again. She wearing the third year uniform so she's my senpai and I introduce them to Kein and Nia. We eat together and have some nice conversation. I happily chat with them but suddenly everyone get silent. Other students too, look like they get scared to something. I saw a boy and girls group bullying and harassed other student. Nia tell me to look away but I can't do that. She warns me for not involved with them. I ignores Nia warning and run toward them. I try to stop them.

"Hey stop it!"

"Who are you? How dare you to meddling in my business"

"I'm hyoudou issei . Why are you bullying them"

"So you are the new transferred student. That's none your business. Beside their group are in the lowest grade in the tournament. We have the right to do everything with the loser since we're the champion"

"That's my business. I can just to look away when you bullying them"

Then Kein whispered to me and said that he is the winner of the last tournament and they are Satan elite guard what! This bastard is elite guard! Even like that I can't ignore his behavior.

"Is he you're acquainted, Kein? Then this boy is Lady new pet. You want to become hero, boy? Want to fight? but you will definitely lose. Don't cry if you lose then"

Cierra and Lyla try to calm me and Nia just run to looking somebody for help

"I will beat you and make you apologize to them"

"Then make me to do it"

Suddenly a blonde haired girl came and yells to us. Behind her Nia walking with relieved face.

"Stop right there fight between students is forbidden. Ruven you prohibited to fight in school. As student council I hereby order you"

"Hey, Rena don't be so strict I just want to give him a lesson"

"Do it in the arena then but this is your fault you're bullying them"

"Why the winner has the right to dominate the loser isn't it?"

"You are . . . .!"

"Do you want to end this? Let's have the rating game then, but you already lose and your entirely party has run away. You no longer have the title the strongest queen"

"Ruven . . . you . . .!"

She starts to gathering aura in her hand but I just hold her hand and said to her.

"Please don't let your anger to the one like him. Beside this is boy's fight"

She looked at me with red face and calmed down.

"Hey Ruven, I challenge you. Let's settle this in the game. I will beat you in there and clearing the Gremory name you tarnished"

"Just big mouth"

He jumped and gives me a punch but I evade it. he's so powerful even his fist just make a wind. His teammate surrounded me and attacked me. I just barely dodge it but Ruven use his demonic power to attack my blind spot. I fly far away and landed hard in the garden. Shit. . It's hurt. I try to stand up but his teammate gives me demonic shoot. Fortunately Kein and Nia come to block the attack and give me some aid while Lyla and Cierra help me stand.

"What is this you're so weak. You just down with one hit"

"issei-kun show them your power "

"I can't. . . I had the promise"

"Just forget it this isn't the place to act gentlemanly"

"I can't break promise that easily"

They start to attack us while the two of them hold Nia and Kein. The other two restrain Cierra and Lyla. The other one was battling with Rena kaichou. Ruven punch and hit me one after another. Because the damage I can feel my body break. I just make some move so the hit didn't get the vital body. I punch him and he hit me. I was getting hit by him and just barely protect my body. Thanks for the torture when I training with two dragons I somehow can withstand his attack.

[Partner use our power][[Yeah you can beat the bastard like him]]

I didn't heard them and just going with my fist but I get beaten even like that I stand again and again

"hosh . . .hosh . . . Why didn't you give up?"

"Not . . Yet . . . until you . . . . Apologize"

"Then just disappear"

He makes the huge demonic ball and pointed it to me. I barely have any strength and my friend who trying to save me get hold by his teammate. Suddenly someone show up and hold Ruven hand.

"Father"

"""Headmaster"""

Big build men with black tuxedo was stopping the fight and tell the other student to dismiss.

"Look like you make big ruckus here"

"As behalf of my son I apologize to all of you. He is get cocky because our family gets favor from Satan-sama"

"Dad you didn't have to . . ."

"Be silent"

Ruven just silent and his team gather behind him

"So you are my little sister new knight? It's nice to meet you. I'm Raven Gremory. Since the student heated up like this I will make an announcement. In one week we will held the tournament and everyone can participated"

Everyone look shocked with the sudden announcement. And they look eager with the upcoming tournament. With that announcement I give my fist head up and said to him to settle this head on without holding back. I walked away with my friend while borrowing Kein shoulder.

"Look like you always have battered"

"If Lala-sama sees you like this she will mad you know"

"Just bring me to infirmary then"

Kein and Nia scold me while rushing me into infirmary. Cierra and Lyla walking behind me while have worrying face. I had nursed in infirmary and everyone looked relieved after doctor said I didn't have particularly wound. Now after I heard that tournament coming I have to prepare to beat him. I told by doctor to go home and Everyone including Rena kaichou take me home.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: Training

"I'm home"

I said that after I got back to the mansion. Both Lala and Gremory sama look shocked while I coming home with my uniform ripped everywhere.

"What happen?"

"Are you okay issei nii-sama "

"Don't worry I just tripped my feet in stair"

"Actually Issei-sama challenge Elite guard in the first day of school and got beaten up because he didn't release his power"

Nia why you tooolddd theeem . . . . I will be scolded until morning you know.

""Heeeeeehhh!""

"Sorry we can't help him"

All girls then said that with down face. They looked responsible for my action.

"No it's alright beside we need prepare to get the tournament and beat him in one week"

I said that with determined voice and everyone looked me with blush and heated Gremory sama looked at me.

"By the way do you have the team? For the rating game you will need 7 people you know"

Eh that's right then I looked everyone and they move forward.

"Gremory sama my name is Lyla we will help issei kun to achieve his dream, right Cierra"

"Of course nee-sama"

"Then I will join this team I can't let he get cocky in his first day of school. My name is Rena and I will help you"

"Well, I'll always with you issei kun"

"You are great member of Gremory so I will follow you"

"Thanks guys"

Lyla, Cierra, Rena, Kein and Nia said and ready to help me I feel like I have my comrade again.

"Then it's settled, even you didn't have full team, you will conquer this game and will clean our name"

"Yesss"

We replied with high voice

"Then I will train you but said your ability and your skill"

"I'm Kyuubi"

"I'm Nekomata"

"I'm decendant of Clan abbadon"

"You know I just griffon"

Lyla, Cierra, Rena and Kein telling their ability to Gremory sama. Wait what about Nia?

"Umm . . Nia then what is your ability?"

"I'm Gremory sama disciple and have the power of destruction"

What! Same as Rias!? Wow. . This maid is amazing.

"Then tomorrow we will trained until the day of the tournament, three of you will sleeping over here until training done"

We will win and I will come back to my world.

"By the way issei you need explain something about your first day"

"Yeah even bring three girls in our mansion"

Gremory sama and Lala sama release the frightened aura. hhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiii so scary. That's true I will die again. That night I scolded by them until I morning.

The next day, what the hell happening, when I opened my eyes in my bedroom there are three girls who sleep with me. They are sleep in my bed since when? Lyla is beside me and hold my arm, Cierra sleep on top on me and Rena just sleep with peace while holding my left arm. They sleep with me with their breast exposed. Hey hey hey, are they alright? Men. . I feel like suffocating in happiness.

"Upps . . . Pardon for my intrusion"

Nia came in and give me a good morning kiss in my cheek.

"Good morning issei sama"

"Fuaaah, hey isn't it settled last night I will give him a morning kiss"

"mou . . .why you stole it Nia san I too want to give him"

"Yeah me too"

The three of girl finally get up. And give an upset face.

"What all of you doing here Anyway, didn't Gremory sama give you room for yourself? geezzzzz"

They slowly get up and get out from my room with giggle. Then Nia give my jersey and tell me to go down and meeting in the hall. I readied myself and wear my jersey. They already assembling in the living room and Lady Gremory start the meeting.

"Good morning everyone today we will start our training, I will give you hard menu training and I won't be going easy to all of you. Now we will go for one week straight and when you came back you will get stronger. You're ready kids? "

""Yes ma'am"" "Then let's go"

With this we go to the hell training

Training day two, I already battered and I already summon my two gauntlets. I must defeated the creature who summoned by Lady Gremory. They're total amount is thousand and I need to beat them. Everyone get her own training but why my training is like this. I chased by them in middle nowhere and must face life and death situation well I'm already dead.

"You are host of two dragon why you just running? Destroy them"

Gremory-sama just attacked me with her summons. Let's go Draidg, Zecrow we will show them our power

[[[Allright]]]

Training day five, I even can't lift my finger but everyone place their hope on me. I can't betray them so I lift my body with my last strength and go forward. I already mastered my sword skill and I already mastered my magic demonic skill. Lady Gremory tells me to attain my blaze gear balance breaker and I keep attacked by every summons she have. Men . . . this is so hard but I can see her big oppai everyday so I still lucky.

[Balance Breaker]

Last day of training, I already wear my clothes. Yes this suit me best. This is our uniform for tournament it has long robe and black color. Red insignia in my back and I have my excelion in my back. Everyone gathered in the middle of training field and just chatting and we last training is just strategy meeting

"Well it's about time to choose your team king"

Gremory sama said it. Everyone looked at me. Hey hey hey, I didn't suit for that role so I shook my head and tell them that I'm not suit for brain type.

"Well you are suit for that role"

"Yeah issei-kun you really suit"

"I can't imagine anyone beside you"

Cierra ,Lyla and Rena encourage me but I still insist.

"Sorry I'm not the type who control and order somebody, I'm just the type who protect my comrade so I choose become pawn"

They nodded at my answer and look at me with amazed voice

"Well, that's issei kun for you. So I will choose the other role, Rena you will be the king since you are second place last year, Nia you will be the queen, Lyla you will be the bishop and Cierra you will be the rook, and last Kein you're our knight"

""Yess"" everyone nodded with words of Gremory sama.

"By the way issei you mustn't use the balance breaker of those two together, it bothering your body and too much for you to handle"

"Okay"

And we are ready for our first battle.

First day of the tournament. We gathered in hall where everyone assembly to look the schedule which already out. Everyone give a look of pity to us since we didn't have the full group. They even laughed at us. Men . . . they sure looked down to us.

Gremory team vs Bune team .Seventh match will begin. All participants please come to arena

"Ah that's our call. Everyone thanks to fight beside me today. We will conquer this game with all our heart and dream. Let's win!"

"Yesss"

"Moouu. . You're really suit the king role issei kun want to replace?"

Rena teasing just have a refreshed smile and I together with my team go in to the stadium.

[Let's go partner][[Yeah let's go]]

Their team looks like strong foe with their King really giants. When the announcer starts the battle we attack all of them at once before they reacted. All of the audience shocked that we can take the Bune team who last year third place in blink. They just fall on the trap who Rena design and Nia take them out the foe that gets trapped. They down one after another. Until the king become the last stand

"Hey your teams are insanely strong but I won't go down with something like this"

"Sorry . . . we need to take down Satan guard quickly"

"What! . . . You won't ever win"

"Just shut up, we have a reason . . . Let's go Kein"

"Yeah"

I want forward and slashing Bune king with my excelion while Kein slashing his dragon familiar. Their king enveloped with light. We had overwhelming advantage and the audience just looked at the arena with shocked face and opened mouth.

"Is this Gremory team? They eliminated Bune team in 10 minute? That's absurd"

Seventh match winner: Gremory team

Everyone who pitied us in the hall look shocked and they truly didn't want to face us. The arbiter come and sees us. She's look amazed with our performance.

"Umm . . . May I have a word from the winner?"

She gives the microphone to Rena since she's our king but she gave it to me. Everyone looked at me and urge me for make an introduction. Well. . . I can't resist if everyone look like that I take a deep breath and start talking.

"Hello My name is Hyoudou Issei. I'm the pawn for Gremory team. All of you hate our family because Satan elite guard behavior. But we will show you the pride of the Gremory family. We will prove to all of you our pride. Bring the strongest opponent by dozen. We will show you the battle that won't shame the Gremory name and rise the Gremory name who not miserly and tyranny but proudly and royalty"

Everyone standing and applause for our introduction and Gremory's name echoed in the arena. We won our first match with showered applause and cheer.

Twenty third match winner: Gremory team

I stand in middle arena and start walk away from arena. Everyone who looked down on us now start to admire us. They praising and adoring us. And in the school we become celebrity even team who already defeated by our team still admire us. Well we never lose until now isn't it? Tomorrow we will enter the final. The match with the Satan guard, I will go all out and defeat them without fail.

Suddenly raven and his team meet us

"So you can become this far hyoudou issei?"

"What do you want?" Rena said

"Your team just blessed with luck. You can't win against us. Beside what's this garbage team.

A king who run away last year, a youkai sister who just brutal strength, and a maid who pretending become queen, Even the failure knight who can catch up with our team"

They sure are looking down to us. My teammate just looking down and can say anything because their anger. Me too can't with stand my fury which born from my heart.

"Just shut up your mouth"

"hahahaha . . It's true, your team and your teammate is garbage. You even didn't suitable carry the Gremory name. Your dream just trash"

"You bastard!"

Kein jump forward and went slicing Ruven but his queen stand between them and touch him. [Divide] What is she Hakuryuukou? They have Hakuryuukou as their queen? Ruven kick Kein body and laugh with his team.

"Hahahaha. . . look the failed knight try to hit me just dream it boy. hahahaa"

Shit I can't hold it anymore. They are insulting my friend. Nia and Cierra help Kein to stand.

"Stay here and don't do anything"

My friend look upset with my words.

"What did you say issei kun? They are insulting us. We will attack him together"

Rena said it with anger voice

"It's okay, I'm your pawn I won't let him do as he please"

I said it with little smile. But they can understand my angered heart. I readied my excelion and disappear. I show up in front of Ruven and place my sword in his neck. Their team look shocked because they can't follow my speed. Ruven had an cold face after he saw my action. He looks shocked and scared.

"Look like with the promise restraining me, I can't just go and slash you. I'm the CRIMSON SHINING DRAGON. Even the Hakuryuukou can match me. Let's end this in the arena, we won't do unnecessary thing and you won't either. If you and your team dare to insult my friend ever again I won't stop my sword anymore, understand?"

I sheathed my word in my back and walking away. They looked at me with frightened face. That will give them a lesson not to playing with Gremory team.

"Ahh. . .i'm hungry come on everyone lets go to cafeteria"

"Wait . . . issei kun"

Everyone follows me and goes to cafeteria with me but I can see the pleased face of them. We walk to the cafeteria with smiling.

Satan Guard

"Ruven, they surely looked down to us"

"Yeah I will give them a lesson"

"We'll lose to them if we didn't show our trump card"

"Yeah I plan to bring him out"

"What you will bring him out? That's ridiculous it need Satan sama himself to catch him"

"No, it will be great with our power we can control it"

"Yeah tomorrow will become massacre we will show everyone what the Satan guard can do"

"I can't wait"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Decision Battle

The night before the day of battle, I looking in scenery outside in the balcony and wondering how the battle against Hades goes on. I miss my friend in the other world. Are they still okay? I must go back Nia comes to my side with her sleeping dress. I almost faint with nosebleed because she hugs me with her transparent dress. Because she wearing nothing under it.

"Can't sleep?"

"Umm . . . yeah"

"Are you nervous"

"well . . . That's obvious"

She hugs me more tightly and kisses my cheeks

"Don't be. We always be side you. Don't carry everything yourself. We are comrade right! Even I want to be your side forever, I love you. Good night then"

She kisses me again. I just looked her go out with grinning. And then I walk to my bed and try to sleep. Suddenly I fell soft in both on my hand. It's Lyla and Cierra!. They sleep beside me and give me senjutsu treatment until my bodies get warm.

"Issei- san thanks for everything you do for us, we love you"

"Yeah if we didn't meet you in the forest we will already get scared to everything, we love you"

"now it's our turn to get you much better"

"Want to play? We can pleased you, you know"

They start to strip their clothes and placed my both hand to their breast.

Braaakk The door violently opened. And Rena and Nia show up and let their aura show up.

"Both of you didn't we agree to just comfort issei-sama aren't we? What are you doing?"

"Yeah care to explain us"

Lyla and Cierra didn't even care them and just hug me tightly. Rena and Nia have a red face

"Then we will join in"

Both of them strip their cloth and jump to my side and start to sleep with me. My nose can't stop bleeding because their breast pressed my body and my arm. Suddenly Gremory sama entered and see my situation.

"All of you can't you behave yourself he can't sleep like this you know"

She pulls them out and drags them out, but before she leaves the room, she kisses my forehead like usually she does. With this I give my body to the night.

"Sleep well, you need it for tomorrow"

Next morning,

"suuuu . . .suuuu"

When I opened my eyes I see little body sleeping on my side. It's Lala, she hugs me and I didn't even know when she came.

"Please win issei nii-san"

I heard she sleep talking. She sleeps with cute face. I will fight hard then if this little girl cheers for me. I can't betray her expectation. I got up and after I covered her with my blanket, I let her sleep in my room. I leave my room quietly. Walking to the Garden I saw kein practicing his swordplay.

"Hey want to little sparring?"

"Issei kun. Of course"

We start to stand with our sword and do little practice. He has more speed but I won't lose, I went slicing and he sliced me but we both stopped it before it hit us. We keep doing it until breakfast.

Kaaaachingsliiiceeeeesssss

"Today is draw"

We arrive at the big dome in the middle of the city. Everyone in the city already fill up the stadium seat. We walk and we start to waiting in the waiting room. After last night their face looked fresh and their nervousness didn't show up. Men I get the nosebleed again while remembering last night event.

[[Their oppai is so sofffttt ]] [ gezzzz . . both of you this is important day you know]

"Issei-kun its almost time" Kein said

"Okay then"

I stand up and looking to my comrade

"Everyone thanks for be my side until now. I didn't know what will happen in the arena but we will definitely win this game. We have everything we got and that's our friendship and our love to each other. Lets win!"

""YESSSS""

Ladies and Gentlemen, Today we will show you the decisive battle between the two team whose hold the fate of underworld. Which one do you think will win? Tyranny or Royalty Then without waiting let me introduce you our team. in the right side we present you The Gremory team!

Everyone yell and cheer us when we walk in to the arena. I can see Lady Gremory and Lala on the audience seat. They wave to us and cheer for us.

And on the left side we present you the Satan team!

Everyone give them cheers for the strongest team in the underworld.

Now let me introduce to all of you. The Right team: The king with the power of abaddon clan, Rena Abaddon! The queen with the power of Destruction, Nia Lucifuge! The youkai sister who mastered senjutsu and youkai power, Lyla Arzech the bishop and Cierra Arzech the rook! The knight who have the speed and powerful ability, Kein Rune the griffon knight! And finally the man who hold power of Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou issei! We present you The Gremory Team . . . . .

The audiences make a loud noise after our introduction. We have the support of the people in the underworld.

And now the Left team, the strongest team in the underworld: The king who the true heir of Gremory, Ruven Gremory! The queen who hold the power of Hakuryuukou, Cathleen Seere! The bishop, magician who descendant of hero, Sera Haagenti! The rook, which's the dragon tamer, Kane Bune! The knight who hold the ultimate speed title, Liliana Ronove! And the twin sister who hold the power of ultimate pawn, Ena Haagenti and Sylvia Haagenti! We present you The Satan Elite Team . . . .

With all finished introduction. We start the game in no time the game is held in large coliseum. It's look like ten time football field. We arrived in our base and ready for the battle. Our base located in the top of the spiral stair and same with them. Suddenly the scenery change in to big city and street with no people in sight

This is the arena who we prepare for the final battle. You may destroy everything in your sight or make a trap in the hidden building in here. We already place our own trap and be careful everyone so you didn't catch and retire immediately. Now, let's the battle . . . Began.

The arbiter show up and give a ready signal. Ready. . . GAME START!

We plan the strategy and start to form one team two peoples. I pairing with Lyla and Kein paired with Cierra. Rena and Nia are waiting in the base for counter attack. We walk with spread the trap in every possible location. Rena is sure calculated everything. She calculated every move we make and the enemy possible move. I was in the ground running fast with Lyla fly to locate the enemy. But after 30 minutes we still didn't have any of their sight.

"Where are they? We almost get in their base"

"Yeah they won't be run away right" Lyla said

Then suddenly we hear announcement

Gremory team knight Retire. Gremory team rook Retire

What? We didn't believe what our ears heard. They took them out together. This is bad. I tell Lyla to advance the range of senjutsu range to locate their position but we can't catch any glimpse for them. We try to call base but didn't connected, some wave must be blocked the communication. We come back to the base and we look some unbelievable event they hostage Cierra and Kein desperately try to save her while fighting with their knight and rook. Rena and Nia fight the Ruven twin pawns and queen. Wait, isn't there any announcement for their retiring?

"Why did take you so long issei kun? Are you can't figure our trap yet?"

Ruven and his bishop sit in the rock while waiting us

"You bastard! , What are you doing?"

"Hahahaha . . . I just make and illusion for our fight so we can fight here until our heart content. . ."

Shit this guy, I really want to punch his face but his rook threatens Cierra with dragon claw. His rook already changes to dragon form.

"You coward!, if you didn't take Cierra as hostage we will win you know"

Kein said that with angered voice.

"I'm sorry everyone because I careless everything turn like this"

Cierra said that with her face full of tear. Lyla move forward but she's taking down by enemy rook. I move between them and hold his claw before it hurt her

"Calm down Lyla, we need to save Cierra first, so we need strategy"

I said it with my hand blocked the attack

"Zecrow can you use telepathy to all my friend, and Draidg when I give signal go to the balance breaker"

[[Aye, partner I can do that]][Alright, but what're you planning?]

"Trust me"

I make connection with all of my team.

"Kein when I give signal get Cierra from them and Rena please holds their two Pawns and knight for ten seconds. Lyla you go and hit the bishop so the illusion barrier will vanish. And Nia you must hold their queen. I will take the rook and Ruven myself, and Cierra just wait, I will save you"

"Issei this strategy is too reckless"

"Yeah, you can't take the dragon and Ruven at the same time!"

"Don't do it issei san"

Rena complains and Cierra who held her tear and Nia said it with worry. Everyone just looked at me while I make my move to Ruven.

"Trust me okay I'm THE Crimson Shining Dragon after all"

"Hahahah. Finally you get serious I can see in hatred in your eyes. This will worthy, after all"

I released all of my aura and the crimson aura start to circling me. Everyone look at me with shocked after they saw the amount of my aura

"What is this power, so you're monster? I will enjoy this fight more"

"Now Draidg"

[Balance Breaker: Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

"Come on, Come on, I will take your pride down"

I jump forward and face up the Ruven head on. But I disappeared and show upon to the dragon face and beat him like Ruven didn't realized my plan. I hit his face and the dragon fall with kissing the ground. "Now" I give signal to my friend. Kein slashed the Barrier who held Cierra and Rena make their pawns and knight rendered to move. Nia is fighting with their queen while Lyla jump ahead and turn into Kyuubi form and try to hit the bishop. But it didn't work there is powerful barrier around the bishop.

"Hahahaha. That's no way you will break the barrier, that's powerful barrier which hold the angel attack in the Great War"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

[Transfer]

Break break. . . . Tear . . .

"Heeeeh"

Ruven shocked with his opened mouth saw my power that transferred to Lyla and successfully break the barrier. The bishop shocked and gets hit by Lyla. Good job Lyla. I give my thumb up to Lyla and everyone. With this we succeeded in our task to rescue Cierra.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Pride of the Gremory Family

We break the dimension which created by Ruven and his team. Everyone look shocked after they saw what happened in the arena

What is this? The rook and bishop of Satan Elite team down and we saw the Gremory knight and rook who already retired still in the arena, what is the match we saw earlier? Are they illusion

The audiences shout

"They're cheater" "Yeah cheater " "They're coward"

The arbiter is shocked and the announcer too. Both of team readied their stand and start to second round. We are clashing each other in close combat. Cierra and Lyla are fighting with their Pawns and Kein just slicing each other with their knight. Look like Kein want to fight one on one. The knights pride. I together with Rena and Nia stand in front of Ruven and his Queen.

"How dare you to ashamed me the leader of Satan Elite Guard in front of the people of underworld"

He start to make an unbelievable number of magic circles appeared all around him. And in the center of magic circle start appearing a monster. It's Chimera! Why are they here? There are so many of them.

Wait. How many familiar are they summoned that's break the ruler

The arbiter says it but Ruven didn't care, He makes his monster attack us. They just didn't attack us but everything, even their teammate.

"Ruven sama what are you doing? Kyaah"

The two pawns were shooting by their light beam and disappeared in light.

Fortunately, the retire system still active. I think the Barrier System still active so the audience won't be get hurt by those chimeras. But everyone it's dangerous in arena so the battle has been suspended, everyone please evacuate

The audience start to go to the outside door but they can't get out because the powerful barrier who block their way

"Hahahahaha . . All of you whose didn't recognize my power shall disappear"

Shit this guy is crazy after all. All of us start to attacking the Chimera and Ruven's queen and knight just stand and just say why this happening?. One of the Chimera start to attack the two girls at the same time. I run as fast as I can but I won't make it. I make my [Dividing Gear] appear and make some [Armored Dragon]. Yup this is my sub species balance breaker. They gathered in the chimera side and bite the chimera neck, body and waist.

"Why are you sitting like duck here? You're the elite guard right? then do your duty, come with us and protect the citizen"

They looked at me for a second and stand up.

"Yes issei sama"

I tell them to help my team. Cathleen goes with Nia and Rena and Liliana goes with Kein, Cierra and Lyla. I summoned more the [Armored Dragon] and ordered them to aid my team and rescue the people. Look like its battle Dragon against Chimera. They fight while tearing each other and my friend protect the citizen who trapped in arena. I fly toward him and faced Ruven who look like crazy men.

"Why are you here? Are you going to stop me? A mere dragon like you won't be able stand a chance?"

Yeah he sure looked down to me.

"What is your reason for coming after me!? Are you also trying to ignore me? I'm the strongest I'm the powerful one. Even Satan sama acknowledge my power"

"You just drunk with your own power, you tarnished our family name, I will punish you"

"What did you say? You're just a reincarnated devil. . Don't talk so high. I am the true Gremory"

"You didn't even suit to carry the Gremory's Name"

"Shut up"

He went toward me and starts to shoot me with destruction orb, my armor get crushed and shattered but I can endure this pain. He is shooting me again and again. But I just charged to him and give my hardest punch. I hit him right in his face.

"Is this it? Is this all of your true power?"

"Damn it, Why are you so persistent. I am the ruler; I have the right to dominate everything"

"Everyone have a right to living after their death, someone like you don't have the right to change that's"

I hit and hitting him with my fist and he just went around getting my punch. He start to make distance and shoot me with little arrow like form of power of destruction. But I charge at him and make my fist land on his face again. We punch each other and shooting each other with demonic power and dragon shoot. Everyone fell silent while looking to our fight.

"What's this power?!. Are you insane? You really want to defeat me?"

"I am the dragon. The Crimson Shining Dragon. I won't lose to someone like you!"

We shoot each other with the most powerful attack we have and the shoot collide in the middle of the arena. The arena shake and the attack make a huge explosion. After the dust has cleared, we saw each other and go clashing each other again. I hit and hit him again and again. I kick his body and his face battered and he just gets thrown back after being hit. I can hear the sound of broken bone everywhere.

" It hurt's Damn it. Look liked I must release him. I will show you my trump card"

He starts to chant something and big magic circle appear in the middle of arena.

"issei sama, lookout! He will releases it"

Cathleen tries to warn me but is too late. Suddenly there is a big monster with three head and looked like dog with black color.

It's Cerberus!

What the hell is happening? why the Cerberus here?

Everyone start to scream and run away, they look scared.

"Issei kun, that's fearsome creature. That thing can only catch by Satan-sama himself when he go rampage here some years ago"

Kein explain to me with shaken voice

"HAHAHAHAHA . . . That's true he is Cerberus but he can kill the god itself because I fusion him with the Fenrir. Now he become my adorable pet, come Cerberus go kill him"

The Cerberus starts to go around and rampage but didn't come and attack me. He just go rampage.

"Why? Why didn't you heard me, I'm your master"

The Cerberus starts to look Ruven and slash him with his claw. I save him before the Cerberus claw hit him and the claws went to the barrier and make the scratch. I placed Ruven who shake like mad and tell my friends to evacuate in to arena Barrier.

"Issei come here too"

"Yeah the guard will come here in no time"

Rena and Cathleen said it to me but I shook my head and said to them with smile.

"I will go. I can't let my comrade get hurt. Beside all of you need to protect the civilian"

Suddenly Lala and Lady Gremory come. Lala grab my hand very strong

"Issei nii sama, don't go I didn't want to lose you" "Lala . . ."

"No no I won't let it go"

Lady Gremory just looks at me with worry. Lala didn't let my hand go. I materialized a crystal. Crimson crystals that represent the scale armor which I wearing.

"Lala remember when we first meet? I won't let you alone right? Keep this. This will show you beautiful firework and protect you when I'm not around"

"Then promise me you will come back"

"Yes I promised. When I'm comeback let's play firework with everyone okay?"

He just nodded with happy face. But everyone knows that I was lying. They know that I won't come back safely.

"Zecrow"

[[Aye Partner]]

[Balance Breaker: Crimson Shining Dragon Blazer Scale]

I changed in Zecrow balance breaker. In this form my armor turn into black with gold line and both of my gauntlets turn into crimson color. I have four Crystal who looked like diamond circling me. I give them my last smile and fly out. I went out and start the fight with the Cerberus, the guardian dog of the hell.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: As the Crimson Shining Dragon

Cerberus still go rampage and the chimeras went around with their instinct because they lost their master. Cerberus makes another chimera and they start to destroy the barrier in the arena. The barrier won't last much longer. They're going around and destroy everything in their way. It's totally a disaster.

"Zecrow I leave my protection to you. Draidg give me more power"

[Okay partner][[Leave it to me]]

I stand in front of Cerberus and make my [armored dragon] face his army. I jump forward and sliced his body with my excellion but he regenerate again and again. He move faster and try to hit me with his claw but thanks to Zecrow my crystal gets in his way.

[[Careful partner he's dangerous]]

I take a distant and shoot him, with my dragon blast. My crimson aura went forward and hit him right in the face. But it just scratches his face and regenerates it again. He starts to chase me and I fly high. Suddenly he appears right in front of me and clashes me with his claw. With that sudden attack I fall down on the ground. My wings get torn and my legs get ripped. Shit that's hurt. I falling down and hit the ground hard.

"Issei kun!"

Everyone scream look at me. I stand up and fight again. Before I get stand in my legs, he's springing from above. I move faster and make my wing appeared again. He targeted at me with his 6 eyes. But I can't lose yet. I slice him again and again. This time I make more [Armored Dragon]. I use all of my power and my dragon start appearing. They come by dozen and start to attack Cerberus all at once. But they just get ripped and torn apart. The Cerberus keeps regenerating.

Shit. . Did I really to use it? Did I really to rely in that forbidden power? This isn't time for whining. Everyone else will get hurt if I didn't do something. I start to make my crystal go and making a feint. I must buy time to release the seal. Look like Zecrow and Draidg figure out what I I'll be doing.

[Partner do not release it. Please don't do it. It will destroy you]

[[Don't do it hyoudou issei. You'll destroy yourself]]

It's okay, I will protect everyone. I answer both of them with my determination. Sorry, both of you really care to me but I must do it. I start to make my gauntlet shining and the light enveloped my body. The power start to flow to me and I can feel the pain and the warm at the same time.

[[[Partner]]]

"Released the first seal of the Dragon seal"

[Dragon Seal Released: First Drive]

The sound come along with the power which coming and filling my body. My armor turn into crimson and the light pillar go up high and piercing the sky. It make big crater in the ground below my feet and everything in the field just vanished. Now just the Cerberus and I who still remain in the field. I look at him and he's just go wild and starts frightened with my power. He jump out and start to attack me but I just stretch my hand out and hold his attack. He just flung back with the aftershock of my power. It's flying so far until hit the barrier in the stadium. Everyone in the stadium excited and start to frighten with my new released power. I walk slowly and approach the Cerberus who just lying down in the ground.

"What is that?"

"His aura is so powerful"

"He's just repelled it with one hand"

Everyone looked with opened mouth and my friend looked me with worried face. Lady Gremory knows what was I doing and yell with her face full of tear. I just smiled to her and opened my mouth and said it will be alright with my low voice.

"Issei you mustn't use it." Lady Gremory said

"What're you saying Gremory-sama? He's so strong. He overpowered Cerberus." Cierra said

"Yes but he released it with the great cost. He gains the unbelievable power and the price of it is his own life. He's getting pain every time he's breathing.. Actually He's human now different from all of us. He's lot weaker than us. But he still goes forward and trains hard. He fights for us, and even protects us. He's dying now and since he's already died, He will disappear and lost from existence. Sorry . . . issei-kun didn't want me to tell this to all of you. He really wants to befriend with all of you equally so I introduce him as a devil"

""What!""

Everyone yelled with the secret that Lady Gremory revealed. Finally, everyone knows what the meaning of my smile last time. I already be told by Lady Gremory that if reincarnated devil died, they become human again since the reincarnated system was just system which developed by devil to raise their population. Gremory is still my family but since I am human I didn't have to involve by the devil problem. Since Gremory family is welcome everyone despite is human or devil. But I was already Gremory family member. I will protect my own family.

I smiled at them and went forward. I start to make a big insignia in the ground. It's covering the entire arena and make the ground tremble.

[Gravity Titan Prison]

With the activated power I make Cerberus goes down and can't stand up anymore. I make my crystal change in to crimson spears and piercing the Cerberus's leg and I draw my excellion in my hand. I'm flying forward and cutting both of his head. He just roaring and I can see he's in pain. But the head just start to appear again. He starts to make a large power orb and make it larger and larger. I know his intention to destroy the arena along with the city. I slashed the orb and it went through and I sliced his body in to half. His body which has been cut off is already regenerating. Disgusting tentacles are coming out of its wound and are trying to join with the body that was cut off. I think this is the chances because he can move. I will give him my final blow. He will return to nothingness. I'm flying up high and stop right in top of the Cerberus.

"Hey Draidg, thanks for everything you do to me"

[What are you saying? same here partner *sob* I really didn't want to lose you again partner]

"Zecrow, Thanks for everything you did. Even for sharing your perverted feeling"

[[*sob* Yeah partner, you're my best partner who I ever had]]

"Don't cry okay. Both of you is great dragon right? You will be alright even without me"

[[We will always be with you]][That's definitely true]

"Thanks . . . Sorry everyone I can't keep my promise"

I was recalling my happy memories with my friend in the underworld and in the living world. Thanks everyone, sorry I can't keep my promise. I order my crystal to make powerful barrier in the arena around and make it as powerful as I can. I start to collect all of my power in my hand. I give it more and more. It's so bright and dyed the sky with crimson color. This is my ultimate move.

"Obey me king of the sky high, piercing the sky, piercing the heaven. Give me the ultimate crimson power. Illuminate darkness with the true crimson light upon the ground!"

[HEAVENLY CRIMSON THUNDER]

With my final incantation I release all of my power to the Cerberus. It dyed the ground with crimson aura and makes a very huge explosion. Everything vanishes and there is no trace of the Cerberus or the Chimera army. It makes a huge hole in the ground as deep as everyone can see it's piercing the earth. Even the arena is destroyed and looked like ruin. Everyone was saved because I make the powerful barrier earlier. After me recognizing their safety, I falling down because I didn't have any power left. Every cell in my body scream because of the pain I must pay.

[[Good night partner]][Yeah, you can sleep in peace as long as you like]

[[You are the most worthy than anyone other to hold our power. the Boosted Gear and Blazer Gear]]

[Sleep well partner]

"Hehehehe. . .We wins. . . We protected . . . everyone. . . Well . . . we are the dragon after all"

With the final words of both of they said. I am falling down unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Journey to the Living

Prologue

I was in the middle of nowhere I didn't feel anything and I didn't taste anything. So is this the place where I went after I disappear? I'm sorry I always break my promise. I remember my last fight with Cerberus. I remember what I must pay for my power despite my weak body. Well I'm just glad I had the wonderful life.

[Partner can you hear us?][[Yeah speak to us?]]

Huh? I feel like I heard Draidg and Zekrow voice. Am I dreaming? Suddenly I see a bright light the aura I already knew come approach me. The two dragons come and catch me and bring me to the brightness. I knew who they are. Since I was spent my life with both of them. They always with me and protect me. Eeeeh . . .What they are doing? Hey two of you where did you bring me? Am I already disappearing?

[[You really make us to working hard]] [Welcome back partner]

I am flying with both of them and went to the source of light which will become the beginning of my new adventure.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Peaceful Live

Huh where am I? I opened my eyes and I saw the unfamiliar ceiling. My body get bandage everywhere and I have the infusion tube stuck on my hand. I can see monitor which display my heartbeat. Well I guess I'm in the hospital.

[Are you okay partner?]

Oh Draidg voice. Where is Zekrow?

[[Grooooarrrrrggg . . . . .Grrrrooooaaaarrrggg]]

Eh what is that sound?

[He's still sleeping since he's using most of his power to save you. You sure have lot of luck, if we little late we won't be see you ever again]

So Draidg and Zekrow work together to save me? Thank you I'm glad I have a friend like both of you. I sit on my bed and look to the window. Its morning outside I can see people who come out and in from the hospital. Draidg start to telling me what the happen after the battle with Cerberus. I collapsed in the middle in the arena and my family brought me to the hospital in the underworld. I sleep almost two weeks.

Sound the door opened

"Ara issei-kun? You finally awaken. I'm very worried about you. You had been sleeping for entire week"

Someone come in my room. It's serena-sama. She comes to my bed with teary eyes. She must be very worried about me. Sorry Serena-sama I must be made you feeling bad.

"I'm sorry serena-sama"

"It's okay I'm glad you still alright. We rush you here after your match. You're really something. Even you have a weak body. you still fight for us until become like this. I'm understand now why the other girls infatuated with you"

I ask to her is everyone alright and where they are now. She just smiled to me and said okay. She tells me to just stay down and get rest. After she gives me a cup of tea, she's telling me everything that happened after the final match. She tells that Ruven and his team have disbanded for causing ruckus like that. He get scolded and punished by his father and the Elite guard is now over. Cerberus is dead now and there is no more that will make hell get threatened. Satan sama and government take all custody and they now get worked up so there incident like that won't be happen ever again. I'm glad everything has become peaceful again.

She starts to stand up after telling me to get rest more since I still in weakened state. She walking to the door after she gives me kisses in my forehead. I think I has adored by her very much.

"Umm . . . Serena sama? How about Gremory now? Are people still treating us like enemy? I really want Gremory name to clear again. Because that Bastard Ruven was doing everyone in family was . . ."

"Don't worry about that issei-kun Thanks to you Gremory name is clean now not just that. Our family name has respectful and honored by other people. They feel guilty to treat us like that so we will hold a party for everyone in the town. Now rest well, everyone will come after school. They will happy to see you now"

She stopped her step and said it with smiled. She opens the door and went ahead. Again I'm glad everything becomes peacefully again. Ah . . . I really miss everyone. I feel like I have been gone very long time. When will I be able to come back to the world of living? I must go back very soon.

Afternoon

"Issei-kun, please open your mouth. . . ."

"Issei sama, I already peeled the fruit. Fruit is good for your healthy please eat it too. . . ."

"Issei san I will give you senjutsu treatment you will feel much better"

Now I really have a little trouble. There is four maiden in my hospital room. The girls come here immediately after I woke up and jump to me all at once. They really worried about me. Well thanks to them I'm feeling better now. Rena makes herbal soup and make me ate it and Nia want me to eat her fruits she peeled. Cierra and Lyla glued together to me and give me some senjutsu treatment with spoiled voice. Maybe everyone who look this situation guessing I'm a lucky man. But that's not true they really make ruckus in my room. Well I didn't dislike it either but come on girls let me rest a bit. I try to sit in my bed and I eat the food who given by them one by one. I know that my friend really care about me so I can't refuse them. I hospitalized in the hospital for human. Well since I'm reset to human so I obviously I brought here. I'm more shocked because in hell there is a hospital for dead people.

After two days my recovery has been great improved and I can come back to Gremory mansion. They said they will have welcoming party for my coming back. I hope they don't make some ruckus like in the hospital yesterday but what appeared in front of my eyes right now is beyond my imagination.

""Welcome back home young master""

I just opened my jaw when everyone greeted me immediately after I open the door. There are a lot of people more than I imagined and what's with that young master thing? They really make me feel embarrassed. I walk in the middle of people around me and everyone greet me in admired voice. Well I still don't get it what happening. I think that's because I defeated Cerberus earlier. But I don't know it will come like this. Serena sama come to me and greet me while Kein and the girls in her behind.

"Welcome back issei-kun. I'm sorry it turns like this. when I invited open house I don't think that everyone in the town really wants to come"

"Well since you are their hero you will greet by lot of people you save back then right?"

"Yeah since you are really saved everyone in the stadium Issei-sama"

"Yeah issei-kun you really cool back then"

"Issei-san you really powerful and cool I think I and Cierra have fallen to you more and more"

"Yeah that's true"

"Come on don't you think its bit too early to flirt him since he just recovery from his injuries?"

"That's okay Nia since four of us is already love him since the beginning"

Rena and the other look happy for some reason. I think they just make fun to me. Then Serena sama urged me in to the center of hall to greetings everyone. I walk to the middle of hall and start to make speech. I'm really nervous after all. I take deep breath and start the speech.

"Thank you for coming everyone and thank you for your attendance to this party. Now there is no more who will rule this town with arrogance. Gremory will now become the true ruler and please give us your strength to make this town for everyone holding hand together and make it better place. And now please enjoy the party"

Everyone applaud their hand. They have a bright face. They give me a shake hand and say thanks to me. I think they will have a peaceful live now on. Since I already finish my job here I think I must find a way to go home. I didn't found way to bring me back yet. I even didn't meet Satan sama. Look like I still didn't have reached my goal yet. By the way I didn't see Lala everywhere is she overslept? Well she still child anyway. Suddenly someone hit my back and give pun to my head.

"That's for making me worried. Issei nii sama welcome home . . ."

Lala clung to me and she said it with cute angry voice. I'm sorry I really can't win against her. She starts to scold me and talking like machine gun. Be scolded by little girl in front of everyone really make me embarrassed. Well if she can be happy again that's no problem for me.

"Come on Lala-sama. If he get scolded like that he won't be look cool any more right? Yo issei kun. Glad you come back"

"Mou . . . Kein-san he need to scolded very haaarrrd . . ."

"But if he look like this he will get trouble to everyone here right? Beside Serena sama is call you Lala sama"

"Mou . . . Allright then"

She's left and coming to Serena sama place.

"You're really strong despite your appearance. Not only had you saved us, you saved whole town"

"Thank you Kein you really saving me. Nah it's all right beside we're knight of Gremory right. Well I'm just pawn after all"

Kein come and greet me. Thank you for saving me Kein. I realize someone behind his back. I didn't realize it before because of Lala. It's Ruven and his team. What are they doing here? I readied both of my gauntlets and get in battle stance.

"Please calm down issei-kun"

"They're here for some reason. Beside this is their home now"

"It's alright issei sama they really come because they're happy for your healthy"

Everyone try to calm me down. But I let my angry voice out and my aura leak out within. They looking each other and Ruven look scared for my action.

"What are you doing here? Do you want revenge? Don't you realizing what are you doing to our family?"

Suddenly someone come to me and stood between us. They're Raven-san and Serena sama. Raven-san bows his body and apologizing.

"Please forgive my son behavior last time he really have no intention to make you angry anymore"

"Yeah issei kun please forgives them. I will explain it later"

"issei nii sama don't angry to Ruven nii san okay? "

Even Lala try to calm me down. I guess this alright now. I make my gauntlets disappear and everyone look relieved to may act. I want to ask but Serena sama say it for another time. Right now they want me to enjoy the party. After that I hope nothing happened until party finished.

"It's really fun party. I'm very tired"

I sit in the living room together with everyone. Look like the girls just went discussing something with Serena sama and I'm with Kein who accompanying me. Lala sleep in my lap because she having fun and running around for whole time. Well she never meets lot of people right. I'm start to talking with Kein while caressing her head.

"Hey Kein I really didn't know why they are here? Is there anything happen?"

"It's okay now issei-kun. Everyone will come here you can ask them everything you want. But right now be patient okay"

"Well if you say so. But I really want to know"

"By the way I really shocked that you are human. I know the circumstances but still . . ."

"Well I'm too if Serena sama didn't tell me maybe I didn't realize it until now"

"But you're very strong. You risked your live for us even we're devil"

"Well we're family after all, aren't we pal?"

"Thank you issei-kun"

Finally everyone come to the living room. Right now my team and Ruven team plus Serena sama and Raven san sit down together in the living room. I sit in the sofa while Lala still sleeping in my lap. Somehow the girls were giving some murderous intent to me.

"Well let's start the meeting now. Look like the girls really can't hold their jealousy. By the way issei kun, please be gentle with my daughter right?"

Wait? Heeeh so Lala is Raven san daughter? I didn't know it. My face gets red but I can't just wake her from my lap so I let her sleep for a bit longer. Raven san start the meeting and told me everything. Right now since the elite guard over the Gremory didn't split anymore, Ruven will live in this mansion. Beside they need to reeducation in this place. They won't get punished in jail because they still young and leave everything to Gremory house. Well it's all right for me since everything settled last time so I welcome them home.

"It's okay for me if they want live here. Beside they are our family even they make mistake. it's the job for family member to get it right"

Everyone stared at me and there was an awkward silence. Serena sama and Raven sama just smiled happily. What's wrong did I say something weird? Kein was patting on my shoulder with a heartfelt smile. Rena and Nia are smiling to me and Lyla with Cierra chuckling and sitting more closely. Look like everyone in happy face.

"Well that's issei kun for you. So issei kun I leave both my children in your care. Since there is lot to handle leave everything to adult. You will ready in time so be prepared young master"

"Yes leave it to me. By the way what's young master thing is it?"

"Well I must go back. See you tomorrow everyone. Serena take care everyone okay? "

Ah. . He dodges my question. Wait. . What about my question? He already left. Everyone nodded for Raven sama goodbye line. Well that's okay I will ask him next time. By the way since this house get new visitor we need arranged new room. Ruven stood up and face me while I carrying Lala in my arm. I give Lala to Nia and she takes her to her room. Look like I need settled thing with him.

"What is it?"

"Issei kun . . . I didn't apologize to you properly last time so let me apologize myself and as behalf for my team"

"Well don't bother about it. We are family now so let's get along"

"Thank you issei kun let's get along well"

I shake my hand with him and everyone follows and places their hand together in our hand. Look like this will be born of the new Gremory's team.

"By the way where is your other teammate? Are they not coming with you?"

"Because of last thing happened they forced to go back to their house family since they are a high devil like me they will have some problem to be solved. But my queen and my knight is originally my escort so they still with me"

Look like the Gremory mansion will become livelier. After the little warm chat I headed to my room. I give in my body to my bed and enjoy my dream. Thanks god everything is really peaceful now and I hope this will still go forever


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Satan Lucifer

[Wake up partner] [[I feel something]]

In the middle of the night Draidg woke me up. I didn't know what happen. But I feel some chill running in my body. I didn't know what's this is. It's dark power. It's darker than my own darkness. I get up from my bed and walk slowly so the girls won't wake up. Wait? Why are they sleeping here? Isn't they have own room. I then see a note from Lady Gremory. It's written "they really want to sleep in your room so please care your own okay?" What the hell is this? Serena sama you must be kidding me. Well it's not time for it. I get out from my room and look the source of the power.

[[Look like I knew who he is]][Yeah it's like old time isn't it]

Then someone appeared in front of me. He is wearing some elegant robe with the jewel in his chest. I know who he is. It's my goal to see him. It's Satan sama

"Good night Hyoudou issei. My name is Satan Lucifer. I'm the ruler of the Hell the place where the dead coming. Sorry to come at a time like this do you want to accompany me for a moment?"

Wow he's look elegant he give me some frightened aura but it's not harm me. He asks me to accompany him to take some talk and little chat. I followed him and we went to the darkness night.

"Hey Hyoudou kun I already know everything. You want to come back to the world of living right?"

"Umm yes Lucifer sama"

"Why do you want to come back? This place is really peaceful"

"I have some reason"

"I see. I know you are very stronger despite you have human body but with that body you won't be able to come back to living"

"Even that I must go"

"Hmm so you already determined. How about we have little training Hyoudou-kun I will give you some lesson I think we are far from town so we can make some huge ruckus here"

"Ehhh . . Are you kidding? Why suddenly you want to fight me?"

"I just want to see your power. How about this if you defeat me I will give you opportunity for come back to the world of living"

What is this? Suddenly he asks me to even like that. I have a chance for achieve my goal. I can't back down even my opponent is Satan. I must defeat Satan sama. We take some distance and readied our stance.

"Are you ready hyoudou issei?"

"Anytime you want"

"Then let's start"

I summon my red gauntlet and go in my sekiryutei balance breaker mode. I jump forward and start to give him punch but it hits nothing. He isn't there anymore. Suddenly I get impact from above. He's right above me and gives me some punch. I fall on the ground. I try to stand up but he continuously attacks me with demonic shoot. Shit it's really hurt. I won't lose with just this.

"Come on Hyoudou kun is this you limit? You can kill Cerberus so this is not much"

I make Armored Dragon appear and make them attack satan but he just dodge it with gracefully and destroying it one by one. He's so powerful.

"Is this it Hyoudou kun? You make me disappointed. With this power level you won't be able to come alive you know. How about we raise our stake. I will become your enemy so I will destroy your place and kill everyone you care. If you care about your family then Defeat me, Kill me or i will kill all of them"

There is something born from the bottom of my heart. This guy really is just playing around with me after all. He didn't even serious from start. I will never let him hurt my friend! Never! I let my entire aura out and make crater on the ground.

"DON'T FUCK AROUND WITH MEEEEEE. DON'T EVER TOUCH MY FAMILY"

[Balance Breaker: Crimson Shining Dragon Blazer Scale]

[I will help you defeat him][[He really makes us pissed]]

"Fast. Is this your true power?"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

I repelled all that attack just with my aura. I fly to him and instantly get behind him. I punch him and make him eat my powerful punch. Even he crosses his arm to defend my punch he still falling crash in to the ground.

[Gravity Titan Prison]

I make the insignia seal to seal his movement and I start to gather zecrow aura in my hand. I shoot him with the most powerful dragon shoot I make.

"How dare you to threatening my family I will destroy you. Even it's you I will make you pay it"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

My dragon shoot went down and poured the ground with crimson aura. It went down and makes the big hole in the ground.

"So you really have not only Draidg power but also the Zecrow power. If I didn't dodge it in last time I will be finished"

"Not yet"

I appeared behind him and placed my palm in his back. He look shocked with my fast movement, he start to flap his wing and try to avoid my punch. But it's too late I make the insignia together with my punch and seal his move again.

"With this distance I won't miss. Obey me king of the sky high, piercing the sky, piercing the heaven. Give me the ultimate crimson power. Illuminate darkness with the true crimson light upon the ground!"

[HEAVENLY CRIMSON THUNDER]

I shoot with my powerful incantation but before I can release it he block my power with his demonic power. Our power hit each other. It's make a huge blast and even the whole ground shaking. Our power almost destroys anything in the place we fought. After the shocks I can see clearly in the dust. Satan sama is lying down in the ground with his clothes full of torn. But after everything he got, he slowly stands up. I feel exhausted even I didn't release my seal I'm still getting pain. I fell in my knees and sit on the ground.

"Hahahahaha . . . to make me the Lucifer looked like this you really something hyoudou issei"

"I still . . . can . . . fight"

"It's okay hyodou issei this is my lost. If we go fight more we will definitely died"

"Isn't our, dead already?"

"ahahahaha . . . yeah you are right. I can see your determination so I will help you. Beside the war already started"

[So the war already started][[Hahaha so you recognized our power, Lucifer]]

"War? What's war?"

"I will tell you tomorrow so we can rest now"

"Wait! Our fight didn't finished yet"

"Look like you really hot-blooded"

I try to stand up again and let my wing appear again. But Draidg and Zecrow told me to stay down because I already win. But I can't let him go after he said he will hurt my friend. He starts to come to me and release some mist. My body feels heavy and I finally sleep.

"Since you just recovery you need more rest. When you wake up I will apologize properly. This is my fault Hyoudou kun so I apologize. I won't hurt your friend. I must do this to test you because the situation rose to critical level. I need you and your Dragons power to end this war or everything will end"

[[Hey thanks to make him stay down but if you do this anymore I won't let you]][To think you finally meet us and test our host you must have something][Look like you need explain something to us][[Yeah to make our host worked up after his recovery you need explain everything]]

"I'm very sorry so please listen to my story"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Beginning of The End

Next morning I woke up in the living room to find myself sleep on the sofa. I get woken up by Nia and she told me to come back to my room. What did I do last night? I feel like I have some fight with Satan sama. I wonder if last night happened is just dream. I trying to ask Draidg and Zekrow but. . .

[Grooooookkkkkk . . . .Groooooookk ][[Ummmhhhh . . . Opppai is the best]]

They are useless. Well I think they get along well. I go to my room and prepare for the days. I walk to the garden and saw Kein training his swordplay in the morning. He wields and moved his sword very fast. I almost can't see his movement. As expected for Gremory Knight. Maybe I will join in with his training. I come over to the Kein and ask him to join.

"Hey, you're really hardworking Kein. The tournament is already over isn't it?"

"Oh issei kun you wake early. Did you sleep well? You still in recovery condition aren't it? I'm sorry. I really regret what happened last time. Even I already make promise to fight alongside with you I can't do anything to help you"

"Don't mind that. Beside that's Pawn job to protect his comrade. By the way do you want to spar with me? I want to move my body just a bit"

"Are you okay? You still have two week to recovery"

"It's okay beside I have two dragon in my body so I will healthy soon. Let's start. Don't hold back okay?"

"Okay then"

We start to make stance and pull our sword together. Thanks to Kein my swordplay gets better. We jump forward together and make some lit when our sword clashing each other. We moved very fast almost disappear and appearing instantly. I know Kein is very fast because he is griffon but to think he will be this fast I admire him. We fight for almost one hour but we didn't get slow and just smiling while we fighting.

"Even without balance breaker you really strong issei kun"

"Yeah you too I didn't remember you're this fast when last time we sparring together"

"Well I won't lost to you anymore"

"Both of you really strong may I join in?"

Suddenly Ruven come and interrupted our fight. We look each other and smile. Since he is our family we didn't have to worry about him anymore.

"Okay then let's rampage"

The three of us start to clash each other. Kein is faster but Ruven is very stronger he didn't even flinch with Kein attack as expected of the Elite Guard. I sheathed my excelion and appear in front of him. Both of us start to make a close fight. I punch and exchange hit to our body. But before we hit our fist head on Kein slashing his sword and attack both of us with his fast movement. I move aside and punch him together with released my seal to both of them.

[Gravity Prison]

"Crap I forgot this ability"

"Look like I need more speed to avoided it"

Ruven and Kein hit the ground and lying down for a while.

"Hey Kein lets hit him together"

"Okay then Ruven lets team up"

They team up? Hey hey . . . that's cheating. They are attacking me together. They use their speed and strength to make some feint to cover their weakness. They make a sudden attack in both my back and above me and without fail hit me to the ground. But before my falling down, I make my [Armored Dragon] appear and hit both of them. They looked shocked because they didn't anticipate my sudden attack. Together we're falling on the ground. All of us smiled and start laughing lively.

"Hahahaha . . . even I team up with Kein I can't defeat you"

"Yeah you're really strong. Even we team up, we just managed to beat you down one time but you can knocked both of us in same time"

"Well thanks to our training I getting stronger and stronger . . . .hahahaha"

"Well . . . since the three of you in lively situation. Do you mind to clean your mess in the morning?"

Suddenly Serena sama appear behind us and letting out very frightened aura. She's angry! Look like we need to clean this garden since we go all out. The girls were laughing for looking we get scolding. We quickly stand up and say "Yess maam" together. She's really scary. I really didn't want her to angry with meeeeee.

"Boys . . ."

"Yeah they really blunt about it"

"To think not only Kein sama but also Ruven sama to make a ruckus in the morning Issei sama is really funny"

"Yeah . . . not only he is handsome but also kind and lively person. That's make me falling to him more"

Nia, Rena and Cathleen are smiling while helping us and with Liliana are grinning while bring the gardening tool. Wait that last part, I think I misheard the last word.

"""EEEEEEHHHHHH""

"What are you saying Lillia?"

"Well didn't you like him too Cathleen? Last night you really happy to living with him"

"Don't say that aloud"

Cathleen face is red because Lilia teases. Look like they argued about something. Everyone look happy and laughing together. Well I need to clean this mess as fast as possible so I can go to school. But with this lively scenery I can feel the peaceful in my life again. How about in devil world now are they happy now or. . . I must come back soon.

At school I place my head down in my bench. In the school everyone really admiring me and somehow I become popular. I didn't know if I will become this popular. I don't mind them and start eating my lunch. In home there is some competition to make my lunch so for fair Serena sama has become the one who making me lunch. I eat together with Nia, Lyla, Cierra and Kein in the roof top. Ruven together with his team joined after that. I wonder where Rena is, maybe she have some student council stuff. We chat about everything from lesson in the class until the ecchi thing. I didn't know if Ruven is just as perverted as me. Well we get punished by the girls after that.

I start to back in my class but Rena calling my name from far. She looks exhausted for finding me. She asks me to come with her to headmaster room. Is Raven sama have something to do with me? Well I just meet him so there will be no problem. Rena left because Raven sama ask her not to come in. I walk to the room and I see Raven sama talking with some guy. I think I have met him before.

"Ah Hyoudou kun we waiting for you. Let me introduce you this is Satan Lucifer sama"

"Hello Hyoudou kun nice to meet you again"

"Eh you already knew each other? Then this must be easy to be talk about"

"Hahaha he's very strong, Raven. Even I can't match up with him"

He smiled at me. Heeeeeeh so last night is not dream? I really have a fight with Satan sama? Both of my gauntlets appeared their self. Draidg and Zecrow voice come out from them.

[So it's the time][[Look like the war get worse]]

"Yeah so I will send you to meet her"

[Okay then][[Partner I will have telling you so please calm down first]]

"Wait . . . what happened? Why you tell me to calm down? Is this about war? What war?"

I didn't know what are they talked about so I keep asking them. After a moment of silence Satan sama start to tell me everything.

"Right now in the living world or I can say the underworld there is a war between Hades with Khaos Brigade and Underworld. It has been one month since the war begun. Not only Gregory institute but also most of the city of devil and fallen angel has already annihilated. Your friends together with the remaining armies are now fighting to protecting the last fortress of the underworld. Lilith, The Capital City of The Underworld. If Lilith has fallen the underworld will surely annihilated"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Seraphim the Jade Dragon

Right now everyone gathered at the living room of the Gremory mansion. We the Gremory group has become shocked about the situation in the living world, especially me. I always miss for my comrade there and hope to come back soon. Satan sama told us everything he saw in the devil world. The Khaos brigade and Hades army has infiltrate in the fallen angel territory and destroy Gregory institute and now they already occupied half of the devil territory. It's just time until the capital city, Lilith will fall. Because of this matter Satan sama ask help to our family to help them. Since we already defeated Cerberus who originally Hades pet, we will able to kill the grim reaper army of Hades.

"I will go. I can't let my comrade lost to the Hades army beside that's my reason for obtaining power. To protect my comrade"

I stand up and said it clearly to Satan sama. I said it with determined voice. Everyone know how is my personality so they just smile and stand up together

"We will go with you"

"Yeah no need for you to show up alone"

"I will follow Issei sama to everywhere because I can't leave you alone"

"I and my sister will always be with you Issei san"

"That's true Lyla nee chan"

"Don't forget me. I as the strongest queen in the underworld will be with you"

"If Issei sama and Ruven sama go I will go to"

"Let's blow them Issei sama"

Kein ,Ruven, Nia, Lyla, Cierra, Rena, Cathleen and Liliana said that to me. They want to go with me. They are truly my comrade. But I restrain them to come with me. I can't let them to face another dangerous battle

"Thank you everyone but I will go alone I can't let you face the dangerous situation again"

"Why not Hyoudou kun? With everyone power we can help them. It's okay I will let them"

"But . . ."

"It's okay to trusts your comrade. Are they getting stronger because of you?"

Satan sama give the smile to us. Well if they really want go with me I won't restrain them. We joined our hand together and said it loudly.

"Let's save to the Living world"

""YEAAAAHHH""

Everyone tossed their hand together. Look like we will have faced the dangerous situations again but together with everyone we will definitely pass this.

"By the way issei kun do you want to form a new team? And you will become their team leader. If we go there it will become awkward to have two Gremory team.

"Eh . . . but I didn't have experience to become leader"

"It's okay you have the capability to become their leader. You already have shown it last time in the arena. Beside you have goal to become king hasn't it?"

"But . . ."

I look at everyone and everyone said yes for Satan sama suggestion. If everyone said so then I have no reason to decline again. So this will be my new team.

"So . . . let's we call you guys the Crimson Wing. Represent of the Crimson Shining Dragon. We counting on you leader"

Together we will save the world of living. Well since this is my first own team I won't let us lose easily. We prepare everything and after the explanation with Satan sama we will go tomorrow morning.

Next morning we gathered in the gate of the Gremory mansion. We have ourselves prepare last night so we will face the battlefield as soon as possible. But suddenly someone hit my back and gives me a little punch. Lala together with Serena sama come to see me off.

"issei nii sama why you didn't tell me earlier? Are you leaving?"

"Sorry Lala but this will be dangerous battle so I didn't want to make you worries"

"It's okay. so you will come back here again? You will live together with us again, right?"

I already tell everyone about my coming home. They didn't want me to leave but since this is my choice they can't restrain me. Everyone give me farewell party last night so they can see me off with smile.

"I will come back again. Remember my crystal which I give it to you? If you get in trouble I will come to help you at instant"

"You must promise. I will always wait you"

She said it clearly while holding my crystal with a teary face. I pat her head and give her farewell. But then she kisses my cheeks. Wait . . . everyone looked at me and shrugged their back

"Hahaha . . . . So you even hit little girl Issei kun, well take care my sister okay"

"Wait Ruven that's not it"

"It's okay issei kun. Lala sama is very like you"

"You too Kein"

Everyone laugh lively looked my troubled face. Well I hope this situation decrease their nervousness. After Satan sama arrived, he activated his magic circle and we disappear in the red light. I waved my hand to Serena sama, Raven sama and Lala.

We will definitely win this battle.

After that we transported in the some field with dark space everywhere and there is a huge gate in the middle of the field. This must be the boundary of the Living and dead which Satan sama explain last night.

"Well we will part away in here Issei kun me and your friend will go first. We will hold them until you finished your training here"

"Wait what are you saying? Are we not going together? "

"We can fight the army together but for you, you need a power to eliminate Hades and Khaos brigade since they have the Longinus which can kill god so you need power beyond that. And to obtain that you need fully mastered all of your Dragons power. You will meet your training partner here soon so good luck and leave everything to us"

Look like everyone knows that they will buy me a time for my training. They just give me a smile and cheer me. They bid farewell for me and go through the gate first. But before Satan sama go he said something to me

"One thing's we have a trust for you but you don't need to push yourself. There will be always your comrade beside you. Don't lose our expectation okay"

"Okay"

"Ah . . . she already came. See you in the other side Hyoudou kun"

After he gives me some farewell he walks through the gate. Look like he's a bit rushing.

Suddenly something hit my back and pushes me far away. When I see around there is a huge monster behind me, it has a green colored scale and has elegant body with wing and scale like a diamond. It looked at me with arrogant eyes. It's a dragon.

[Look likes she still have bad mood like always][[Well you need her power Partner, so let's fight]]

(Why you have Draidg and Zecrow within you? Who are you?)

Well I did have both of them in myself. But is she can feel that? Well I guess dragon can knew each other with some way.

(Do you know where it is? Why you step your feet in my nest)

She looked angry. Maybe because of we're stepping in her territory without permission. Well I need to introduce myself.

"My name is Hyoudou issei. I'm the host of Draidg and Zecrow"

[Hey seraph long time no see][[This is my partner and he will training in here]]

"So is she your friend Draidg? Zecrow?"

[Well kind of like that][[She was living here Partner]]

(My name is Seraphim I'm the Jade Dragon who live in this place and the guardian of this place. So . . . you are the one who Satan told me. He said that there will be a young man who will take my power. Do you want to obtain my power? But I won't give my power that easily Hyoudou issei)

Heeeeh? Didn't Satan sama just said to me to training? Why she tell us that we will take her power?

"Umm . . . I think you misunderstand something"

(What is it Boy? Are you scared? You really didn't impress me after all. I think you didn't deserve to become their Host)

"What are you saying? I will show you my power"

[Let's show her your power]

[[Don't hold anything back Seraph we will go all out]]

(I think I will call some people that will live up this place. Come forth my servant. In my name I call you)

Wait what's that? Behind her appeared a lot of dragon which have different shape and face. I can feel Dragon king Class aura they have.

(Let me see it, your power)

Look like this will be my opening for my training. I summoned both of my gauntlets and readied my Excellion in my hand. I said it to her clearly.

"Seraph, I will definitely make you mine. I will make you become my partner"

(What? What are you saying? There is no one who proposes me earlier. How can you propose me in the first time we meet? I'm not happy. Even you have good looking face I won't let you win easily)

Wait? Is she blushing? I just said it clearly to her. The dragons behind him are laughing heartily because of this.

[[Hahahaha . . . . that's my partner for you]]

[Well I have nothing to said anymore]

"Look like the boss lady has fallen to you, young boys. But we are strong and we won't hold back either. Even like this we are the Dragon King class so let's fight"

The dragon who looked like their General said that to me. I grip my sword and release my entire aura out. Everyone look shocked with my sudden released aura.

"What the hell is this? His aura is so powerful. It can't comparing with us"

"Let's go Draidg, Zecrow. Don't forget. I'm the heavenly dragon after all. I will show you how to control the Dragon King Class."

[[[Allright let's Rampage]]]

Together we jump forward and the hell training with the dragon has begun.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: THE WAR

It has been one month since we last meet with the illusion of Ise kun. I, Kiba Yuuto and the Gremory team has fight hard since then. We didn't know what or where he is now but we definitely sure that he's still alive. I remembered his word last time to not to give up and lose in this battle but right now almost all of our world have been occupied by Hades. The thirteen monster which created by annihilation maker already destroy most of the city. There is one which most big one from the other who headed in here, our last fortress The Capital city of Lilith. We call him Jabberwocky and the other Bandersnatch. Since there is Longinus which can kill the god there is no one the leader of faction can help us.

Right now they are who allied with us and the Maou sama own team has been dispatches to stalling time until Ajuka Beelzebub sama can found the way to defeated them. Even though like this we must fight with the army of Grim Reaper and their general of ultimate class Grim Reaper, Pluto and Jupiter. Sirzechs sama himself together with Azazel sama has finding their base to engaged battle with Hades. We are now fighting here in the front line to protect the citizens who seek refuge in this city but if we go like this we can't win. We already have back up from Norse God and the Youkai Tribe but the Jabberwocky and the Bandersnatch is really strong even the ultimate class devil can just stall them.

"Yuuto look above"

Suddenly Zenovia shout at me. I almost get slashed by the grim reaper. I fend the scythe with my sword and stab against him. Right now we're engaged with grim reaper in the back forest of our city. Our team and Sitri team has become the guard in here. After some hour of fight, the grim reaper has retreated. We back to our camp and talk about the continuation of this war.

"Yuuto what did you do? Goofing around in place like that? You almost get attacked you know?"

"I'm sorry Buchou"

After we recognized the assault team retreated, our team gathered in the base camp in the side of the city. We finally can get rest for ourselves. We're fighting almost a day and they come by dozen. If we didn't get helped by Sitri team we must be annihilated. Saji in his burst state is very powerful but even dragon king can't fight in par with Bandersnatch nor the Jabberwocky. So they send them here to help us. Right now there are eleven teams in order to defeat Bandersnatch. The angel teams and their leader Raphael and Ariel, the Norse teams and their Valkries leader, and the Youkai teams with Yasaka san as their Leader. They fight continuously for the entire week and didn't get back since then. I hope they can defeat them.

"This is your tea Kiba san"

"Thanks, Ravel"

Ravel greets me and gives me a tea and get sit in the Koneko chan side. I knew that they are very missing with ise kun and we know he didn't die yet. He definitely will come. So we fight for him and so we can call ourselves comrade of the hero oppai dragon, the sekiryutei.

"Kiba . . . Do you know when will he come? I wonder if he just illusion for us and he won't come back anymore"

Suddenly Buchou muttered something next to me about Ise kun. Everyone looked at us and look angry.

"No . . . that's not true Rias. You are the most one he's loved"

"Yes Rias nee sama, ise san will come back"

"Senpai will definitely come back I knew that not illusion"

Akeno, Asia and koneko chan said it with angry tone. I knew they really love him very much. But to Rias sama to said that I wonder what she thinking. But she start crying and his face broke down by tear

"I know that . . . I'm happy even if he's just illusion but I can't take it anymore. Why he must leave us like this. I really really love him. I want to be together with him"

Rias sama has a teary face and everyone knew that she's the person who care for issei kun the most. Everyone gathered for cheering her up. I and Saji get from this place and let the girl to calm down.

"Yo . . . Kiba , we will win this war or we can't show our face to him anymore"

"Yeah I know that"

Saji and I vowed together and made our mind to next battle. We rested for a while just for hearing a loud explosion in everywhere. There is huge blast in every direction heading to the city. Everyone rushed outside and look to every direction. I wonder what happened right now. But what appeared in front of me is something unimaginable. We finally knew what happened in the front line. The end already comes forth with their powerful force.

The eleven team and the Maou sama team already pushed back to this extent and finally the final boss and his army come surrounded the city and ready for all out war. The call has coming. We will fight or the final. There won't be tomorrow if we can win this fight.

Buchou come out from the base with her teary yet determined face. Everyone followed behind her. I think after being comforted by the other, Buchou has come back to her usual self. Finally our leader will fight to the fullest. Buchou looked at everyone and we readied ourselves and prepare for the final fight.

"Let's go Gremory team we are the strongest team. If we didn't win he won't have place to return so let's blast away these enemy"

With the final words from our leader we jump to the battlefield.

* * *

Meanwhile in the boundary

(Kaboommmmm!)

[Pull yourself together partner]

"I know Draidg"

[[Remember your limit Partner. But that not's an obstacle. You must surpassed it]

"That's what I'm trying to do"

Right now I, Hyoudou Issei have gone hell training. I didn't know if time in here is slower than anywhere. Even though I have plenty much time, but the ignoring one is the gravity which Seraphim make in order to slower my movement. In the same time I must mastered Zecrow full power. Even Zecrow power is overflowing if I can't use it that's such a waste. Thanks to Draidg power I can manage it somehow.

[Hey partner]

"What is it Draidg?"

[You know . . . To obtain true power you must know there is no evil or good, enemy or friend, darkness and light]

[[Yeah think as yourself and get yourself uniting with universe]]

"What do you mean? I really don't get that"

[You will open the true power of yours if you can accept everything that makes you yourself]

"You mean like my perverted nature?"

[[Yeah that's it!]]

[Well that's just example ignore the pervert okay just believe in yourself]

"Okay thanks Draidg let's continue. Seraph don't hold back give it all of your power"

(Don't push yourself too hard. I already said to help you, okay?)

"Thanks Seraph but I must do it"

"Yeah that's the spirit young boy"

Seraph and the dragon Ojii-san have tortured me since the beginning. I must finish it or there is no future in the living world. I hope everyone in the living world will be okay.

"Let's continue I won't lose anymore"

[[[ALRIGHT]]] (That's the spirit!)

* * *

In have been six hours after the all out war begun. The monster that created by Annihilation maker has broken trough the barrier that made by High class devil and the Valkrie. Even that barrier is strong but the monster has very powerful attack not mention Hades armies which included Grim Reaper and Old Maou faction. They have joined force and going rampage in the arena. Maybe Hades right now is seeing this situation in his hideout with glee expression. We the Gremory team plus Sitri team have been in frontline fighting with the high class Grim Reaper. Even Vali team is here but they are too busy with the bandersnatch that controlled by Ultimate class grim reaper.

"This is never end"

"Yeah they are keep appearing itself"

Xenovia and koneko chan looked tired because the grim reaper is appearing endless. Even Asia san in the support line look tired. We already engaged battle longer than we can anticipate even Vali team looked exhausted for this situation.

( Kabooooooooooom )

Suddenly we heard loud explosion in Vali team direction. Vali, the heavenly dragon is get stomped down in the ground. Arthur sliced his leg and released Vali. Look like he's alright, but we see some unexpected event occurrence. The Bandersnatch open his mouth and make a huge light for attacking us with Light beam. It's very huge. It will destroy all of us with no ease. Shit . . . we won't go down so easily.

"Everyone make defense barrier as strong as possible we won't go down this easily"

Buchou shouted to us. Everyone prepare the defense magic barrier with multiple layers. Kuroka and Le Fay join us after that and strengthen our barrier. I hope it can hold this attack. The beam goes straight to us and destroys everything it passed. It goes straight in front of us. We hold it with all of our power. Shit . . . it broken the multiple layered barrier and went to us directly.

Is this it? Look like this is will be end but no. . . Not yet! Even I die I must bend it direction. I won't let anyone to die again. I already make promise with ise kun. I must protect them. I went forward and make my sword and holy knight troop to appear by dozen. Even this can't hold it I hope this will be enough to divert the direction.

"We'll join too I can't let my friend died beside if I can't protect my comrade then I will get laughed by Sekiryutei"

"Then let me accompany you Kiba Yuuto, we didn't finish our battle yet"

Vali and Arthur strengthen their aura and make magical barier for defending the girls behind us. Look like he has some good point in him. The Beam goes through us without hesitation and we blasted together. Ise kun sorry for not fulfill our promise. But at least I can save everyone.

After the smoke is cleared I thought I already go to afterlife but someone stand between us and hold the blast. He just stretches his hand and makes a single barrier to defending us. He look like elegant man and was wearing a robe like Sirzech sama. Who is he? I can feel his aura is so powerful.

"What are you doing Kiba? Are you crazy? Please don't do thing like that. I don't want to lose my servant ever again. Don't do it again okay?"

"I'm sorry buchou"

Buchou and the other come to me. Look like they angry because of my action. Vali and Arthur are alright too. they get treated by Kuroka and Le Fay. After she hugs and scolds me, she stands and come to that man. He looks to us and look relieved. I can feel Maou class aura in him. Just who is him?

"Look like we come in perfect time"

Everyone questioned look as they feel his power can fend the Bandersnatch even the ultimate class devil have a hard time dealing with them. Then there is eight people catch up with him. They look strong. Even everyone can feel their aura.

The Bandersnatch still aiming at us and prepare the second attack. Look like the team which held this Bandersnatch already get huge damage because of last attack. Everyone already started attacking that monster but it's nullifying the attack since that is anti monster created by Annihilation Maker. Then the Man take a step forward and tell us to step aside.

"Look like you have hard time to deal with this then let us to help you guys. Cathleen decreases that monster power. After that Nia, I think you should combine your attack with Ruven. Okay then let's blast it"

"Okay, Lucifer sama"'

"Okay then . . . Ruven lets go"

"To think I will combine attack with you Nia, I really didn't expect this will happen. But I didn't dislike it very much"

After the man gives some order to the three of them, they dispatch and start fight with Bandersnatch. I think we need to join them since it impossible to take down that monster since ultimate class devil is having hard time with it. But the man just sat down in nearby rock and tells us to just watch. I tell him that impossible but then and it happened and event that I can't believe it occurred in front of my eyes.

[Balance Breaker: Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail]

What is that? Is that Vanishing Dragon balance breaker she has? Even Vali and Albion didn't believe it. She went flying forward and slams the monster down. It very powerful that make the monster get beat down.

[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide]

"What the hell is that? Even I can't divide it like that. Albion who is she?"

[I don't know either but I think I'm familiar with her aura]

The monster gets it aura decreases very fast. It went weaker and weaker. And then before I realized the two of them already fly make stands on the sky. In the sky there is huge orb that combined from the two other people power. It's very huge. It's even bigger than the monster itself. And then without hesitation it went down and blasted the monster without a single trace.

Everyone get stunned with what happened and even other team in battlefield can see this. The monster which making us having hard time even close to destroy our city get blasted like that. After some silence Buchou walk forward and start to talk with him.

"Thanks for saving my servant. I, Rias Gremory give you my gratitude for saving them"

"You're welcome. Look like everyone here is still alright"

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Kiba said

"Well my name is Satan Lucifer. I heard that the underworld now in critical situation so we came here to help you guys"

Everyone get shocked after hear his name. But I can tell he's not joking. What happened? Is he supposed to be death already? Then who are these guys behind him I can tell that they're powerful. Suddenly Sirzech sama and Azazel sama come to us. I think they rushed here after see that blast.

"Are you okay Rias?"

"Hey what happened? I see a huge blast so I came here"

"Onii sama, Azazel why are you here? Did you suppose to find Hades Base?"

"I saw a huge blast in your base so I rushed here"

"It's okay, we all alright thanks to that man"

Look like Sirzech sama and Azazel sama come here as fast as possible instead looking for Hades base. I think they really worried about us. Then they look to the other guys and get shocked.

"Yo . . . Azazel long time no see"

"Satan Lucifeeeerrr? What are you doing here? Are you supposed to die already?"

Azazel sensei look a bit shocked after meet this person. So he's not lying. The Satan sama just waved and say hi to Azazel sensei. I knew that sensei and he was enemy in last war so he must recognize him.

"Hey hey . . . I come to help you, you know? Beside this generation Lucifer is interesting not only his power in par with me but also he's doing something I can't do in my past life. He can make peace with other faction. That makes us look like fool. So I want to protect this world future"

"But Satan sama you already dead in last war isn't it?"

Sirzech sama look didn't believed in his sudden appearance.

"Yeah it's true but thanks to the current Sekiryutei we can come here. He's absurd you know to hold power the Dragon of Beginning and even try to mastered the Dragon of Jade"

He talks to sensei as he's showing black crystal which looked like scale. I can feel great power from that crystal.

"You mean Zecrow and Seraph! They never written in revelation because of their power beyond that"

"Well that's true so that's why we can come here"

Everyone just dumbfounded with Satan sama carefree personality. Azazel sensei just gives him bitter smile. I think I heard Sekiryutei word in their conversation so I decided to ask to them.

"Umm . . .Satan sama? Did you say Sekiryutei? "

"Yes young boy"

"If his name Hyoudou Issei perhaps?"

"Of course . . . I think he really want to get back here so he's working hard"

So. . Ise kun really keep his promise. Everyone look happy and tears are coming from their eyes. I know it that he won't broke his promise. I think everyone get their spirit again. Not like before but their true spirit. Even Vali teams have a happy face after hearing this.

"Heh . . . So that's my rival. Our fight won't end just like that, right?"

"So this is current Hakuryuukou look like he's interesting like Hyoudou kun story. You're my descendant, Right? Don't tarnish Lucifer name okay"

"Absolutely"

"Well he's just battle maniac, Satan. So what do you planning? Even I and Sirzech can't found him yet" Azazel said

"Yeah we already get to the lowest level in the underworld but he's not there" Sirzech sama said

"Hmm . . . let's get back to headquarter I think I have some clue"

"Okay then . . . by the way who are they? Are they your servant?"

"Nah . . . they are hyoudou kun team. They will help here"

What! I didn't know that ise kun have his own team. They look strong and I already see their power but I don't think they can defeat the entire monster. When I thought that one of them walk to me and give her hand.

"My name is Nia Lucifuge and I'm the Queen of this team, The Crimson Wing and the second in command. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Kiba Yuuto and she is my master Rias Gremory. I'm the Gremory Team knight thanks for coming"

"My name is Rias Gremory. Thanks for taking care my pawn Hyoudou issei"

"Umm . . . are you Hakuryuukou? Hey . . . Albion long times no see"

[Long time no see. despite your shy personality you are the most powerful owner of mine isn't it? Well I'm happy to see you again]

"Do you know her Albion?"

[Yeah her name is Cathleen Seere and the most powerful holder of Divine Dividing from my past owner]

"Is that so Albion? So you are past Albion owner? My name Vali Lucifer nice to meet you"

We shake hand together after we introducing ourselves. We joined together and ready for fight with a new friend we will definitely win this war.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Rise of the Crimson

Meanwhile in Boundary

[How did you feel about your new power? I can feel the power circulating trough it]

"It's okay Draidg I can feel my power too. I think it will need some time to get used"

[[Well since your base stats have increase to hold our power. Thanks to the solid training of Seraph you can managed it somehow]]

Three day already passed since I start my training here but the time in this world has already passed for three years. Everyone is having their hope placed upon me so I must complete this training. Finally Zecrow and Draidg permitted me to release the seal until the second seal but for the last seal they forbid me. I don't know why but they really concern about it so I won't ask anymore.

"So . . . How are you Seraph? Are you comforting yourself?"

(Well this place really cramped and like boy's room. It can be helped since your dragons are male)

[Hey don't be like that beside you already tells us to follow him everywhere right?]

[[Yeah we welcome beauty every time since our partner already propose you]]

(Well that's true. You must take responsibility young boy . . . for seducing me like that)

"Well you can count on me"

[Hahaha . . . . you are on partner]

[[That's my partner]]

(Then let's me see your new power. Let the crystal into steady form)

I concentrated my power and make two crystals appear. The crystal is seem different from I make when in Zecrow Balance Breaker. It doesn't have a destruction power but more steady, quiet and have peaceful surge. I try to release more power and it multiplied and easily surpasses hundred. What happening? I just give a little amount of my power.

(Look like you already can make this much. Let see how you can control it. Remember how to use it from our training. Commander! Give him some target)

"Yes Leader!"

The dragon oji-san makes some fire shot and shoot it to the air. I try to aim it with my crystal and the crystal stab and absorb all of the fire. I make the fire power to move between my other crystal and I place some of the crystal circling in oji san without him notice. I gathering oji san shooting power and placed it in there. The crystal which hold his fire power aim in oji san body and I hold to give it back. Oji san look shocked because he didn't notice it.

"Oji san . . . checkmates!"

"Hahahaha . . . so fast . . . I think this is my lost"

"Thanks to the torture you gave me I can move faster and I can feel surrounding better"

(Look like you can use my power very well. Now is up to you to use it based from your own creativity)

[[Hey partner let use it for our pervert natureeeee!]]

"Yeaaaaah ! That's my Zecrow. We are buddy in pervert"

(What! What are you doing?)

[Well the two of them is like that. so don't be surprised]

(You know about this and didn't say anything to me)

[[Well you didn't ask]]

Hahahah . . . he really can read my mind. I and Zecrow are partnering for a not only in battle but also we're buddy in pervert nature. Suddenly some crystal hit my head and I can hear Zecrow experiencing the same. I think Seraph is mad with us.

"Ouch"

[[Ouch . . . come on you're not funny]]

(Humph . . . )

[hahahaha . . . I think you deserved it because make a lady angry ]

"Well that's true but I won't give up yet"

[By the way look like the ritual is already done]

Right now the dragon Oji san already ordered his peerage to start some ritual. They said that is a gift since they're having a fun because of my coming. I think they were making something with combining their power in the center of magic circle. Well whatever the thing they make, it's already done. They come to me while carrying something that look like a sword.

"Hey kid . . . finally we can make this. This is your present. Since you finish your training and make us having fun. We make it with all of my power"

The dragon oji san come over me and gives me a sword. Yup. . They give me a single sword. This sword has a white aura and the silver handle. This pulse is familiar like Kiba Holy Demonic sword but I think it's different in some way.

"This is [Dragon Raizer]. The sword that represent our, the Dragon of Darkness and the Dragon of Holiness. We are the creator of holy and demonic power in the world. This sword is prove that everything different can be together. So this sword is representing that we all one. Be it dark or light, holy or demon, right or wrong, justice or fault. Everything is illusion and everything is one"

"Wow it's so cool oji san. I will treasure it. Thanks for it"

"You're welcome. Think this like our parting gift because this is the time we part ways. Good bye, Hyoudou issei. Our time is over and we must go"

"What are you saying? Even our training season is over I can come over again right?"

"I'm afraid you can't. It's because we are not a real dragon. We just wandering soul that placed here because Seraphim sama desire to helped us. We died long time ago before The Great War happened"

" Why are you saying we won't meet again? Hey Draidg is that true? Seraph . . . why are you crying? Zecrow . . . say something!"

They just silent still with my question. Why this happening? Why we can't together for a little longer? I can feel Draidg, Zecrow and Seraph make a sad face. So this is goodbye? But I want to come here again having fun, laugh together, playing together. I didn't want to say goodbye to those dragon oji san.

"It's okay we are just a wandering soul. We're here because Master Seraph is brought our here with her power. We are protecting this place and accompanying her so when our master gets a new place to live, we no longer needed"

"Is that true Seraph? Hey . . . Seraph answers me? "

(I'm sorry Issei. . . they say they want to tell you themselves*sob*)

"Then I won't be meeting with them ever again? That's not true, Right? . . .*sob*"

I kneeling down and I can't stop my tears for falling. I grip the sword they give to me. I feel their power, their feeling flew into me. The sword which one they're made with all of their power. Even though they just an illusion, they make it to give me a present.

They are circling around me and in their feet glow magic circle. I can see their relieved and happy smile. The dragons start to disappear. They give me farewell and waving their hand. The dragon oji san come forward and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Remember what you're learning here. You have a fate to change this world. We will always watching you. You are ours precious student, ours Legacy. Be proud of it. Don't cry you are boy, Right?"

He's right. Even so I really can't stop the thing that fallen from my eyes. I didn't expect we will part away like this. I think we will have more time. I just meet them for a while. But if they looked me like this they will more worries so I stand up and make a Promise with the dragon.

"Hey oji san . . . *sob*"

"What . . . is . . . it?"

"I Promise . . . I'm, Hyoudou Issei won't shame and tarnish your name. I will engrave what you're taught to me in my heart"

"That's . . . a . . . good . . . Promise"

"One last thing can you tell your name? You never let me know your name, oji san"

"Oh yeah . . . Right, I think . . . you deserved . . . it. My name is . . . .Zinitra. . . the Dragon of Twilight holder . . . the power of . . . Holy Dragon and Dark Dragon"

With the last word of dragon oji san, the magic circle start to fade and they disappeared in the light. The dragon which taught me everything has placed their hope on me. I won't let they gone in vain. I renewed my dream and start to face the battle. I unconscious release my entire aura all at once. It makes the ground shaking. Everything in near me vanishes without a trace.

[Partner your power leaking! hold it!]

[[Yeah! . . . I know yours feeling but it will become trouble for other]]

( Issei kun please calm down. Your power affected all of the worlds. Heaven, Underworld, Human world and even Afterlife, they will feel your power)

"Huh? Sorry everyone I didn't know if my power leaking and I didn't expect it will become like that.

[Are you okay Partner?]

"Yeah thank you Draidg"

[[We will always be with you partner]]

"I know"

(I'm sorry this is my fault)

"Don't be like that. I know this is not your fault. Let's go everyone. We must go. Everyone already waiting for us"

[[[Alright]]](We will always go with you)

I make my own magic circle and start to transport to living world. I summon both of my gauntlets and Place both of my swords in my gauntlets. [Excelion] and [Dragon Raizer] with this power in my hand I will end this war.

Suddenly I feel some familiar presence. I know this presence since she is the last one that with me before I died. I think she's still waiting me.

"By the way I need to go to someplace first. There is someone I need to pick up"

[[Who is it?]][You mean her?](Who is her?)

"Ophis. I think she stay in that dimension. I can feel her better now thanks to the training"

[Okay let's go partner. You are her first friend right]

"Yeah let's go everyone let's change the future together because I am the Crimson Shining Dragon"

Wait for me Ophis. Together with me we will go home to our house. Together with my dragons I disappear in magic circle. Thanks oji san for everything you gave to me. I won't forget it. Just watch our battle. I won't lose anymore.

Underworld

"Hey Sirzechs you feel that tremor?"

"Yeah I don't know what is it but I think Michael can feel it too"

Right now I, Azazel together with Sirzechs have looking a clue where did Hades go. I didn't think he will go to other realm since the other have already make a battle station in every place. Now in my concern is the tremor that we feel just a moment ago. Even the Heaven and the Norse feel the tremor in their place since their concerned what happened in the underworld crisis. They were wondering if the monster has reaching the capital. So they call me as fast as possible to ask how our condition is. We already say to them not to worry too much since we have advantage. So I was wondering what the tremor is and where it is come from.

Serafall and the other team have already defeated six Bandersnatch. That because a new magic formula which developed by Ajuka Belzebebub and little help from Satan Lucifer. And thanks to Ise team we can manage to defeat the remaining monster. The problem is the Jabberwocky. Since it's different from other monster it's very difficult to take it down. But we will be find a way definitely. The second problem is him.

"Lucifer sama . . . please help yourself. Make this place like your home" servant said

"Yeah . . . Yeah. . . Thanks I really enjoying this place"

Since the first time he arrived here at our base. He just sits down and slacking around even though he is helped us with new power his brought. He even makes the devil and fallen angel in this place to serving him. Well it can't be helped since he's the legend which written in Bible but this is too much.

"Satan Lucifer! What are you doing? Do you supposed to help us? "

"Don't be angry like that Azazel . . . we're friend now beside I already give my crystal to that kid so he already can make the countermeasure"

"Don't call Ajuka like that even you're older. Well thanks for that but we need to find that bastard Hades. We didn't know what he will prepare for next time"

"Yes it is Lucifer sama please hold yourself together. We in critical situation here"

"Alright . . . Okay . . . I get it. Let's thinks some place where Hades will go. The place that missing from our observation and the place that he has advantage with it"

"But we already search anywhere Lucifer sama" Sirzechs said

"Yeah that's true. By the way, don't call me like that Sirzechs you are Lucifer now. Just call me Satan, Okay? I think you are the most suitable person for shoulder Lucifer name"

"Thanks for your compliment. That's an honor for me"

We already searched him and there in no trace of him even the recon system can find him whereabouts. We already checked the same place twice but still no sign of him.

"Well there will be someplace that we missing it. I already send my recon familiar everywhere but it has same result with you guys"

"Didn't you say you have a clue earlier?" I said

"Yeah but I hope my clue is wrong. Right now I already sent my familiar there but I'm still waiting the result until now"

Suddenly a magic circle appeared it has the Lucifer sign in there. I think it his familiar he talked about before. The little bat appears in the center of us. It flies closer and whispering something in the Satan ear. I think is the current location of Hades.

"Azazel this is serious. Tell Michael to bring himself or his most powerful angel to go with us. You too bring your strongest warrior. Sirzechs since this place is important you didn't need to go with us"

"No I will go with you. I as the leader of Devil will have something to solved with Hades"

"Well if you willing I can't hold you. Okay then . . . Azazel, did you finish to calling them?"

"Yes . . . They will come here immediately"

"Let's go gentlemen. We will pay a visit to the God of Death "

"By the way, where we will be go? " I ask

"Cochytes, The place where the guilty ones sleep"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: THE BATTLE OF GOD

The place we arrived is a shrine. Located in the lowest strata of the Underworld and the place where the souls of the punished are frozen. I, Azazel, am visiting it. It isn't as big as the Underworld and it's the place that full of ice. The land has containing a coffin ice field that held a prisoner of someone which got frozen right here because of their guilt. It is a wasteland that no creature can live on.

I step foot in it along with several people. We came here without any call. The reason we came here is simple. It's to make that bastard, Hades to stop doing whatever he wishes to the Underworld. It's that shit who is obsessed with pestering the devils and fallen-angels.

He must be plotting something while the gigantic monsters of [Annihilation Maker] are rampaging in the Underworld. So we also came here to make sure he doesn't do anything funny.

We go to the deeper part and finally we found that bastard just sitting in his throne while watching us with a creepy smile.

"Look like you finally found me. So what do you want from me since you bring lot of people in my palace"

He's really pissed me off. Didn't he know that he already make underworld under crisis situation? He's just sat and watch with a carefree expression. I really want to brush his face with my spear.

"So what do you want boss of the Bat and Crow? Since you bring lot of people here"

"It has been a while. It is I, Maou-Lucifer from the Underworld, Sirzechs. I'm very sorry for the sudden visit"

"Long time no see Hades. I, Satan Lucifer come to ask you some question"

Hades didn't look too shocked after meeting with Satan. Since he's god of death he must known what happened in afterlife. The Grim Reaper looks hostile to us and starts to give a creep aura

"Fuahahahaha . . . Lucifer I didn't expect you to came back alive. So you come here with Azazel [Slash Dog] and Michael [Zenith Tempest] huh? This will be interesting"

Yeah, since we faced a God just in case we bring two Longinus possessors. We don't know what will happen after this but I already placed my Slash Dog to standby outside

"Hello my name is Dulio Gesualdo, [Brave Saint]'s Joker. I'm here as a guardian for Sirzechs sama, Satan sama and Azazel sama. Well even it doesn't seem like they need it. But this is Michael sama order. Just in case"

"The boss of the bats and crows, with two Longinus's in their side. Don't you think it's a too much to bring such people for an old guy like me?"

"Shut up Hades. You have the power of God don't you think you can't take down us even with these member" Satan said

"Well you really hot headed Satan. It might not be bad to talk with all of you while sitting down and drinking tea but I will still ask you. What business do you have here?"

He really pissed me off. You already know why. How much do you have to irritate us to satisfy yourself! But I didn't expect Sirzechs will step forward and answers normally.

"Hades sama, do you mind if you tell us what is your intention? First you assault my sister group in the middle of promotion test and now you assault the underworld with your army? Did you really wanted to make me anger? "

"Fafafafa. . . I heard that report as well but something interests me. In the report that I heard, you and Azazel were trying to get in touch with "the Uroboros", Ophis secretly. I had them investigate the truth. When I know that is the truth. I told them to give you a small warning if such treason did happen. But it seems like it was my misunderstanding. If you received any casualties then I will apologize. If you want atonement then tell me. I can grant you basically anything except my life"

He's really looking down to us too much. That shit he sent Pluto, the ultimate Grim reaper and the whole army and tell that the small warning? Don't messing with us. His speaking manners and attitude, he really is talking down at us and must be doing it on purpose, but it certainly works to piss me off. I really can hold my anger but there is a reason why I am not getting dragged into his words. There is someone who given an intense pressure. I never knew that his calm manner will become this scary. You usually don't let me sense any of your auras at all, but I can sense lots of aura coming from you.

Listening to Hades, Sirzechs nods once

"So it's a misunderstanding. But I heard some rumor and it doesn't sound good. I heard that you're allied with Khaos Brigade and let them borrow Samael. Is that true?"

"Why do you think that I will easily give unsealed Samael. That is impossible"

"So do you mind if I take a look of Samael seal?"

"Nah . . . I don't have a time for your mere accusation"

Hades tries to leave just saying that. Hey what are you doing? This shitty geezer ignores things which put him in a bad situation just like that?! I try to go after him but Sirzechs stops me with his hand.

"Is that so? Then I will stop questioning you. But it is the truth that you are being accused so let me ask you something. Until the crisis in the underworld is end I would like you to stay here with us"

Sirzechs makes a suggestion to make Hades stay here and keep him under the surveillance of the Maou himself. This is our last resort. Though we knew it would come to this from the beginning. I also suggested we seal Cochytes until all the monsters are eliminated. But Sirzechs said that he wants to talk with him instead. It's not that he can't endure things, but this is Sirzechs's kind personality which makes him do things to make casualties as low as possible.

"Fafafafa what if I didn't want to do it? What will you show me, your power? I really want to see that"

I can't say anything about that and become speechless. So it become like this. I can see the Grim Reaper unsheathed their scythes and went into battle stance. I try to make some light spear but Satan hold my hand and tell me to look at Sirzechs.

"Is that so? If it will make you stay here I will be glad to show my power. But I suggest to have those around you back off or they will definitely perish"

Sirzechs take his shirt off and telling us to back off. The Grim reapers give even more hostility to us but it didn't take a long to make them down because what happened in front of my eyes is far beyond my imagination.

The whole shrine and the ice ground start shaking. The ceiling, the wall and even the ice ground in this place have a crack everywhere. It sound really violent and heard like the shrine is screaming. In the center of the shrine there is a big crater and the surrounding of the crater is vanished without trace. So this is the true power of Sirzechs. In the center of the crater I can see something. That was power of destruction in the shape of a human. Are you telling me that insane quantity of power of destruction compressed itself into the form of a human? The new form of power of destruction looks at Hades with intense hostility.

"Look like he's far surpassed me, Azazel. I didn't know that his power will become this strong" Satan said

Even I didn't expect that his power will become like this. Sirzechs is far surpassed us in term of power. Yeah, if it is the current Sirzechs, then that won't be a joke. At worst I thought we had to handle Hades by all of us, but his current power can accomplish that with ease.

"Do you really intent to taking down all of us? I really didn't recommend that Hades sama" Sirzech said

And then like I expected the Grim Reaper was doing something unnecessary. Glad I already ordered to both of Dulio and [Slash Dog] to beware. The whole grim reaper was already frozen or cuts in piece. I really need to do that since they're intent to attack us at the same time when we was distracted of Sirzechs power.

"Is this your doing Governor of crows?"

"Huh, who knows?"

I really like his face when he really pissed off. With this, Hades won't be able to interfere nor backup his army during the Underworld's crisis He has no time to do anything funny when Sirzech glaring him with serious face. The personification of power of destruction continued to glares at the God of the realm of the dead with sharp eyes. I think everyone will become freeze with that look.

"The God of the realm of the dead, Hades. The evil-intentions directed towards my sister Rias and my brother-in-law Hyoudou Isseiwill requires your death. I will have you prepared when we end up fighting. I will eliminate you from this World and I will not hold back nor hesitate"

I pointed my spear to him. I make my twelve wings to appear and I said to him clearly.

"Yeah, don't make my student cry or I will go and kill you myself"

Even he under this pressure, He was trying to do something unbeknown by me and Sirzech. But Satan appeared behind him and put his hand in his neck. He instantly moves to his back and threatening him to not move.

"Yeah, this is enough for you to do anything funny, Geezer. I won't hold back either. So do you mind to pull back your force?"

"Look like you read my plan, Satan. And with him looking at me like that I won't go anywhere though. But I really didn't have the control of them and the one who lead the assault is my Utimate class Grim Reaper Pluto and Jupiter. I won't be able to do something about it"

"So it comes like that. But I'm afraid you will lose all of your army"

"What do you mean, Satan?"

"You really underestimated us, Gezzer. Well didn't you know If Sirzechs's is Embodiment of destruction then Sirzechs's brother in law is Embodiment of possibility, Right Azazel? "

"Yeah that's true"

"Fafafafa . . . are you kidding? My ultimate Grim reaper has much more power of the Ultimate class devil. He's, The Sekiryutei was a guy that one who become the weakest host in history"

"Hah? What are you saying? Are you dreaming? "

"Well . . . that's true Satan even he's strong enough to defeat High Class Devil but his level not yet to be compare with us" I said it

"Are you sure you not dreaming? But that's impossible. He can defeat me in the afterlife. I think he has power that surpassed both of you Sirzech and Azazel"

"HEEEEEEEEH?"

I and Sirzechs didn't believe what I heard about Ise. I think that can't be true. Even that's truth I can't believed it. Even Sirzech have a shocked face when he heard this. What happened with you in that world Ise? Not waiting our shocked face to calm Satan continued his story

"Well as far as I knew him. He manages to beat my Elite Guard and He even defeated your pet Hades, the Cerberus and blasts it away without ease. I think his power is absurd when I saw his fight for the first time. I think he's really working hard to come back to his world"

Everyone in the shrine just opened mouth with the story that Satan tell. I didn't know that happen when he's dead. He's really working hard. But to become that extent I really can't believe it. But when I see Sirzech face, I can see relieved face of Sirzech when he heard the story. Well he really trusts his brother without a single doubt. Suddenly that bastard Geezer starts laughing with his creepy voice.

"fafafafafa . . . . You're really entertainment me, Satan. But I think I must ruin your mood. Even the current Sekiryutei is become like your story that I really doubt it. I already give my General a key to end this war. You're little late when you aware and stop my weird behavior earlier"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think when I make my base here while my ultimate Grim Reaper go rampage to your world? I prepare a secret weapon that sealed here and it already released"

"Do you mean Samael?"

"Not that disgusting Lizard, Crows. Just wait until it used and you will see. The end of the Underworld"

Sirzech face turn to anger and start to make his power to kill Hades but Satan restrains him and tells him to calm down. Satan knew that he's too late yet he didn't show any anxious feeling. I didn't know where his confident come from.

"Calm down Sirzech. We didn't know what else he has in his sleeve. If we do something reckless it will affect the entire world. Hey Geezer, look like you really confident about this. So how about we make a deal"

"hahaha . . .you want to make a deal with god of death? Very well"

"You say that your secret weapon can destroy underworld? That's won't be happened. So let make a bet, if The Sekiryutei win you will sealed here and won't be intervened with underworld again"

"What if I win?"

"I will give you the afterlife"

What the hell happened is he serious? I knew that he's the ruler of afterlife but he can't do something like this.

"What are you saying Satan? That's absurd don't do it"

"Yeah Satan sama you don't have to do that"

"It was okay I believed in him. Don't you believe in your student and your brother Azazel, Sirzech?"

"But . . ."

I and Sirzech can't find a reason to stop them. Hades with his smile says that he will approve but I didn't think that's okay if it going like this.

"Very well Satan I will go with your bet. Let's see what will happen next"

"I can't wait to see your beaten face"

With the deal of the Ruler of Death Realm and The Afterlife Realm, we conclude the case of Hades. I will leave the rest to you, young devils now. Also . . . come back already, Ise or you will lose all of the spot light. We are counting on you Sekiryutei, Hyoudou issei.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Ophis

Somewhere in the dimensional gap I, Hyoudou Issei wandering around in the dimensional gap with my Sekiryutei scale mail. I'm keeping diving deeper and deeper to the place that the sources of Ophis pulse come from. I'm looking for the source of Ophis aura. I think she is in the place where that I left her last time but I really wondering what was her doing in there alone.

I hope she still alright since I left here alone and probably my last body was already destroyed because of Samael curse. I really worried about her since that battle but I'm more wondering why I can feel her presence just recently. I keep diving while looking around the dimensional gap. I think I will found her immediately. While I went in my own Seraph talk to me.

(Hey ise kun why are you looking for Ophis?)

"Well since she is my friend I'm really worried about her. I hope she didn't with the Khaos Brigade again"

(Friend? She is your friend? Wow I didn't expect you become Dragon God friend)

[Ophis live with us for a while. she takes interest with my partner and she is the one who beside him when his died last time]

"And that's time when I ask her to become my friend I didn't want her to become lonely or get tricked by Khaos Brigade again"

[[As expected for my partner I think that's why I attached to you]]

"Well thank you. By the way seraph, why you didn't want me to use your sacred gear? I think I can use it your power very well"

(The [Diamond Heart]that placed in your heart is a sacred gear which require not only your own power but also your wise thought since you are still too young to use it wisely I can't permitted you to use it)

[[Well if the crystal power you can manage it, but the problems is the original power of Seraph]]

"What is it?"

[It is the power of . . . ouch!]

(hohohoho . . Draidg is really honest. A women secret can't revealed to the gentlemen so easily)

[[But . . . you are a dragon . . ouch!]]

(Did you say anything Zekrow? Well ise kun since you need more experience I will keep my other power to be secret)

[Well you really can't win with her]

*Sigh*to think both of them getting hit like that. I think they really getting along well. Finally we arrive at the place where the sources of Ophis pulse come from. It's the place that [Dimension Lost] created and It has been destroyed everywhere. I keep searching and look over the field until I found someone in the top of the building.

"Ophis! Is that you?"

I fly toward her and found her just sitting and sleep peacefully.

"Hey Ophis wake up. I came to take you home. Let's go home together Ophis"

I pat her head and wake her. She slowly opened her eyes and sit in front of me with straight face like always.

"Draidg . . . what took you so long?"

"Well lot happened but what are you doing here?"

"I waiting for you to come and wait here"

"For almost three months!"

"You said "let's go home together". That's why I am here. I will go home together"

Wow I didn't think she will keep waiting me. It wouldn't have been weird if she went home leaving me behind. What an honest Dragon God sama. She really isn't bad. She's pure.

"By the way Ophis what are you doing here while I gone?"

"Sleeping until you wake me up"

Heeeeehhhhh are you serious? You were sleeping for almost three months. She really does it until I came from? She really has a much free time. Suddenly something glows in my side and there is beautiful girls with same age of me smile at my astonished face. I didn't know who is her but she walks slowly to Ophis and start to give her a green aura.

"Hey . . . wait. Who are you? What are you trying to do with Ophis?"

(Didn't you recognized me ise kun? Well this is the first time you see me in this form. I didn't blame you)

"Seraph? But . . . how? How you can freely moved?"

(Well I can change my form freely like Ophis you see. And I make my own Sacred Gear so I can part with it. Don't worry my power still with you and I will go with you everywhere right?)

"Is that so? Why you didn't tell me earlier?"

(Well you never ask. By the way am I looking beautiful to you?)

After give her aura to Ophis she stand closely and her face in front of me. I blushed a bit because she looks elegant.

"You really look beautiful"

(Thank you)

She kisses me in the cheek and went to Ophis side with smile.

"Thank you Seraph I can feel my aura replenished. So you befriended with Draidg like me?" Ophis said

(Nope I'm his wife)

Hey Seraph . . . What are you saying? Are you sure about what are you saying. She just giggling and put her hand in front of her mouth. I can hear Zekrow and Draidg were laughing with Seraph words. Hey you two help your partner a bit, can you?

[hahaha . . . you really get her side partner]

[[Well she said it, so it must be your luck]]

(Well you already proposed me so that's true)

"But I still 17 you know? And I already have someone I love"

(Well she can follow after me since it's me you proposed first and didn't your dream is to become harem king isn't it? So be it)

What? I really can't say a word about it. Well I think it doesn't matter. So I will leave it like that.

"Well you win Seraph. By the way what do you do to Ophis earlier? Don't do anything strange to her okay?"

(Mou . . How mean, I just replenishing her aura I think she get exhausted somehow and get sleep here. Ophis, why did you sleep here anyway?)

"I think I used a lot of power to bring Draidg back but his soul was gone. I just waiting here and sleep to recovering while waiting Draidg back because he said he will take me home"

(Is that so? But why your aura is weak? I didn't recognize it for the first time I see you)

[[Yeah me too do you know about this partner?]]

"I'm sorry this is my fault I can't protect her from Samael and a lot of her power were taken by Samael "

(Hmm so that's why)

In last time we meet. We get caught in Xao Xao trap and after that I get killed by Samael curse. I didn't think that we are losing. But I'm sure I will make him pay it. Ok time's up I must go back soon.

"Okay everyone let's get ba…."

When I think to go back hundred magic circles is formed in front of us. What appeared in front of me is a same grim reaper that I faced last time.

[Partner careful]

"So look like there is some uninvited guest right here. Seraph take care Ophis"

(Okay)

"Hohohoho . . . finally we found you Ophis. And who is this? Is this that rumored Sekiryutei that killed by Shalba? I didn't expect you for came back alive since I heard Shalba was given Samael blood by Hades sama" said one of them

"Yeah thanks to him I died but I came back and will end this war"

"War? What war? You mean the war in the underworld? It's not war that's a one sided demolition"

"Well let's see about who will become the destroyed one. Why are you here?"

"Hohohoho look like you are impatient young boy. We here to take Ophis with us, so do you mind to handed her over?"

"Like I want"

"Then . . . look like we will take her by force"

"Draidg !Zekrow!"

[I know partner][[Let's Blast them]]

[Balance Breaker: Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

"Seraph I leave Ophis in your hand"

(Leave it to me!)

The Grim Reaper starts to give hostility aura and prepare to engage battle with us. Their army is exceed of hundred and I can feel that their aura is high class. But I will beat them. I can't let them take Ophis in front of me.

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

[Dragon shoot]

I shoot them with dragon shoot but they scattered and evade my shot. They fly toward me from every direction. Well thanks to the training I can see their movement. I won't let them to pass me. The Grim reapers swing their scythe but I just take a little step and let their scythe past behind me. I make some crystal without them knowing and stab them from above.

"Shit what the hell is that?" said them

[Gravity Prison]

With the rest of them stabbed with the crystal, I released Zekrow power. They are pinned down and make a crater in the ground. Well even I outnumbered but thanks to that crystal I can take them down.

"What is this? My body can't move!"

"Let see how you are handling the most powerful Zekrow power that I can use. Obey me king of the sky high, piercing the sky, piercing the heaven. Give me the ultimate crimson power. Illuminate darkness with the true crimson light upon the ground!"

[Heavenly Crimson Thunder]

The crimson thunder poured down to the ground and vanishing lot of them. The rest Grim reaper that survived flies to the sky. Well I didn't expect them to get free from [Gravity Prison] but I already have some new trick.

"What is that? If we were late for a second we will definitely vanish. Too bad Sekiryutei we have destroyed the crystal you made before you can defeated us with that technique"

"Do you think that crystal will be destroyed with a mere swing? I did them destroyed to make something. Look closely on your robe"

"What? This dust? You're trying to take me down with dust? Hohohoho even joke have a limit Sekiryutei boy "

"Zekrow"

[[Okay]]

[Photon Explosion]

The dust in their robe explodes all at once and killed the rest of them without ease. Well with this we have easy win.

"Impossible the weakest Sekiryutei have the power to eliminate all of us? I must report this to Hades sama"

Unbeknown there is one grim reaper were watching in the rear. He starts to make a magic circle and start running but I sensed him. I jump and with an instant appeared in front of him.

"Hey where do you think you going?"

"What? But how? We are too far away to even sense each other?"

He looks shocked with my sudden appearance. He try attacked me with his scythe but I broken his scythe with my Excelion. My sword get trough and sliced him in half. He devoured and becoming ash. Finally it's over I put my sword in the gauntlet and go into Ophis and Seraph place

"Finally it's over"

(Even I already see those power but I still amazed for your power ise kun)

"Thank you"

[[As expected for my partner]][You really become stronger from the last time I see your battle]

"Are you alright, Ophis?"

"Yeah thank you"

(Hey didn't you worried about me?)

"Well, look like you still okay right?"

( Mou . . . how mean)

"Hey Ophis, did you get attacked like this every time while I gone?"

"I don't know because I sleeping. You really came out late"

"Well sorry about that. But I wonder why they came after you now even though they already know that you become weaker and why now? "

(Well you don't need to think so hard because you're just pervert)

"Well sorry about that"

(But that's okay because I love you)

"Thank Seraph"

(Okay time's up. Time's to go back. Move boys, give a lady some privation)

Seraph glows in green light and get into my body. I start to make a transport magic circle and take the destination to the Lilith. I then look to Ophis and gave my hand to her.

"Ophis lets go home"

"I didn't have home because my home is taken away by Great Red"

"Then you can come to my home"

"Draidg's house?"

"Well I didn't have anything fancy but yeah you can go to my home. Let's go home together"

Ophis opens her eyes wide and seems astonished. I said it with a smile.

"You are my friend right so let's go home together"

This moment, the dragon which is said to be the strongest was smiling.

"I and Draidg are friends. I will go together with you"

Ophis and I took each other's hand. Let's go home, shall we? To the place we can return to. I together with Ophis jump into the magic circle together. Wait for me everyone I will come soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Return of Crimson Dragon

Underworld

The battle is in high spirit since Ajuka Belzeebub sama has developed a technique to faced the Jabberwocky and Bandersnatch. The remaining army was able to push back the monster in to the corner while the strongest teams are holding the Jabberworcky. The surprising ones is the power of the new people that Satan sama brought here.

"Lyla change to Kyuubi form and hold that monster. Ruven, You and I will give that monster final blow" Nia said

I Kiba Yuuto just can look in amaze face while the one who claim their queen make a wonderful strategy. She is very great tactician. She already makes a move 3 – 4 ahead from the Grim Reaper army and while doing that she minimizing the casualties of our troop. Most of the Bandersnatch brought down by them. The remaining Bandersnatch which was yet defeated is still 3 but it because the Old Maou faction and Hades army were intervening and attacked the team so their attention is divided.

Right now the battle is in the stale stance since the remaining monster and army have casualties in both sides and now all of us the Gremory Team plus Irina and The Crimson Wing are resting in the union faction base. I can see there are so many injured people there and lot of them is getting treatment by the medic team. Asia san and Ravel san was ordered by Rias buchou to join with medical team in Lilith city and heal the injured in there.

"Wow look like we still have hard time" Ruven said

"Even though we have many injured people here but ever since the battle beginning we didn't have a chance to winner. But since all of you came we can pushed them until this far so this is good" Buchou said

"Is that so? Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduced myself yet my name is Ruven Gremory, nice to meet you"

"Nice too meet you" Buchou said

"So you are my great-great granddaughter right? I wonder when you born when I died in such a young age"

"EEEEHHHHH? What do you mean?"

"Huh? Didn't you know? We come from Afterlife the place where the people go after they died"

We jumped together in surprise in what the boy said. He must be kidding to say they came from the Afterlife. But before we can argue he added it.

"Well maybe you didn't believe it but that's we come from. Are you listening when Satan talk with Azazel?

It seems he said true. But I think that's really impossible for any of us to believe. Not long after that his other teammate came and greet us. But after some talk with each other Buchou and Nia together with Akeno san and Rena go to the other room to discuss something.

"Hi everyone . . . . That one was having a hard skin. If our attack didn't get added by Cierra and Lyla senjutsu, it won't be break that easily" Cathleen said

"Yeah by the way where is Rena & Nia?" Lyla ask

"Yeah I didn't see the two of them ever since the battle end" Liliana said

"I think they have some talk with Rias sama and Akeno sama" Kein who sitting in the corner answer their question while read of some book.

I can feel his power is same with me. As fellow knight I already watch his speed in par with me. He said he's a griffon and he's the one who served in Gremory family long before the Great War happen. She continued to call all of us with sama suffix since he's servant of Gremory. Even Buchou already said it was okay but he keeps calling us like that. Even their leader, Nia calls us like that. Suddenly he stands and sits on sofa in front of me.

"Yuuto sama, I think you are a very strong knight"

"Of course. My aim is become the ultimate Knight and stand beside my best friend Hyoudou Issei"

"Yeah I know it. He talks a lot about you"

"He did?"

"Yes. When I spar with him in swordplay, I can see his stance is same with you. He talks about how strong and kind person everyone here and he have a best friend that he wants to catch up. I think it's because he looks at you as someone who wants to defeat. A rival"

"I see. He really hard worker like always"

"You too Yuuto sama. You are the same with him. I can see that your sub species balance breaker is resemble with his balance breaker"

"Yeah it's true because he's my rival and my fellow comrade"

He smirked and smiled with my words

"I can feel your determination so do I. I will stay with him since he's our master"

"Nice said Kein and you too Kiba Yuuto kun. Okay then let's do this!" Said raven

He offers a hand shake and I accept it. Everyone smiled and look at us. I can say they are happy to be together with us and fight alongside with new comrade. Then Cierra and Lyla take their hand on top of our hand and followed by the others.

"Hey don't leave us behind"

"Yeah me too, I want join too"

Koneko, Gasper, Zenovia and Irina joined with us.

"Me too. If Yuuto senpai is like this so I won't lose to him and will meet ise senpai again"

"I will fight veeeerrryyyy haaarrrrddd tooo so I will be praised by ise senpai agaaaaiiiiin~~~~"

"I will fight too since he's the man that I chosen"

"Yeah I will beat them and gave them a divine punishment from, Michael sama"

Rossweisse, Liliana and Cathleen joined together with our hand shake.

"As the "Rook" of the gremory team I will fight alongside everyone"

"Yeah as the fellow knight and The Hakuryuukou we will fight alongside other as well, Right Cathleen?"

"Umm . . . Yes I will"

Everyone joined their hand and tossed up. I'm very happy that everyone in here is in high spirit. We will defeat everyone not as part but as one team. Everyone mood has increased a bit but it will have big difference when we out again. Suddenly Liliana was asking something that makes us look dumbfounded.

"So everyone I wondered who is the legitimate wife of issei sama here but I guess she was Rias sama"

"What are you saying Liliana?" Cathleen jump at Liliana and close her mouth with her hand.

"Well I can say that Asia san is the second wife and Akeno sama is the third so I guess right now we can join his harem as well"

"Liliana san don't say it like that"

Cierra with his red face joined with Cathleen while everyone in here is laughed lively. Not long after that Rias Buchou together with Akeno, Nia and Lyla come in and their face looked like have something important to tell to us.

"Okay everyone look like everyone already have warm greeting to each other"

"Arara ,. . . I think it has been long time to see everyone like this. " Akeno added

"Yeah me too. I'm glad that we are can become friendly each other"Nia said

"Even I who from Abaddon clan can feel Gremory family has deep care for their friends" Rena said

Everyone smiled and I can feel their feeling has become close in middle of this familiar atmosphere. Buchou stand in the middle of us and start to give some announcement

"I think this is the right time to tell you all about this. We, the Gremory team and the Crimson Wing team were ordered by Maou and council to assembly together with the Sitri and Bael team in the frontline. We gained information that the remnants of Old Maou faction and Hades army have perform some ritual to summon something"

"And they will attack straight to the Lilith and make the Jabberwocky headed their too. Since the Lucifer Team and the Emperor team has hold Jabberwocky, we have been ordered to take care the rest of Bandersnatch together with Sitri and Bael team. So we will move to the other side as fast as possible" Nia added

"Alright then let's go everyone lets show them we can protect our world, let's show them the power of Gremory Team, the comrade of Hyoudou issei the Sekiryutei"

""""Yesss !"""

"Even without our king we together as the Crimson Wing, let's show them our power and bond. Don't shame Issei sama name"

"""Yesss"""

We with the command of Rias buchou and Nia stand and start to head the battlefield. The magic circle start to glow in under our feet and we start to teleport to the front line. But before we jump in the magic circle, suddenly someone came with rushing and yelled "Wait! Don't go!" so we canceled the teleportation and wondering why he's rushing.

"*pant*Where is Rias sama?*Pant* I came to deliver a ... message from the front line*pant*"

"Calm down sir, please drink this first"

I give some water to that man until he can calmed down and tell the message.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. So what's going on? "

"Rias sama we already received message from Bael and Sitri team. The place that you will go assembly was trap right now they are engaged with Hades army. They are was held by them while the Bandersnatch was gone"

"What!"

We jump in shock together with the information that's given by that man

"Not only that, we get information from previous team that the Bandersnatch has teleported from the battlefield and go somewhere"

"Where they go" Buchou ask

"I'm sorry we don't know yet but we already set a barrier in the city so there will no one can teleported straight to the city"

We feel relieved that the council have already make a defense but where is they gone? Before we can guess from the sudden event that happening, on the direction of the medical team base we can heard loud voice. We running outside and we saw something unbelievable in the near of the medical base there was Bandersnatch that surrounding that place.

"Oh no . . . They teleported there, we just make the barrier in the city and we didn't guess that they will teleported there"

The man was kneeling down in the ground with shocked face. Shit. . They really got us right now. Asia san and Ravel san was in there.

"How many people that placed to be guard in there?" Buchou said

"Fifty person but they won't be enough to evacuate the injured person before the monster came. Almost five hundred people that lying down in that place. The army won't make it in time since they are in the front line"

"Let's go everyone! We must protect them"

Buchou rushed and make the magic circle to teleported. Suddenly some hooded figure falling from the sky and ready to sliced Buchou. But before the scythe get in her, I together with Kein blocked them with our sword and kick their ass out. Everyone realized that we already have surrounded by Grim Reaper.

"Hohohohoh . . . I can't let you go Gremory san" one of the hooded figure staring at us with creepy smile

"So, you were here to holding us huh? You bastard Grim Reaper. You knew that you won't win against us" Ruven said with the angered voice.

"Look like you are smart one Boy, even we died here we must hold you here so the monster can annihilated that base. We already make charm so you can't teleported from here"

Shit . . . This is bad even we running to the base we won't make it. Everyone realized that we didn't have time to save them.

"You Bastard!"

Ruven jumped and make a huge orb of power destruction and throw them in their direction. But the Grim Reaper make a barrier circling us and make a huge dome so we can't escape.

"What the hell is this?" Ruven said

"hohohoh . . . we need you to stay here for a moment. Just look the death of your comrade from here"

Shit is this over? We just wait here and watch them suffering? But suddenly I saw the Grim reaper start to strengthen their defense. Even the Grim reaper that was talking likes that before look nervous. When I look behind me, there is a quiet orb was held together by Buchou and Nia.

"Ruven, Kiba move aside"

Buchou and Nia said it with anger in their voice. They joined their power together and make little orb. They compressed the power of destruction from both of them and compressed it into baseball ball size. Without hesitation they throw it to the Grim Reaper army and broke the shield and went through the army to completely annihilate them. The blast was huge and it can be heard from every direction.

When the smoke cleared the Grim Reaper Army has completely gone without trace. Buchou stand and make another magic circle again.

"Let's go everyone. Even the possibility is low, even we just teleported near the base, we can't give up"

"Yes, we already saw Hyoudou Issei , our King determination. How he can make the impossible possible so we can stand here and give up yet"

Everyone nodded at their determination. So Ise kun way of life didn't change even he's gone. I admit that. The Magic Circle light has glowed and before we realized we already teleported not far from the rear of the base.

* * *

*GRoaaaaaaarrrrrrr*

When we arrived everyone has begun the evacuation. But the monster has already arrived in the border and being held by the Guard. We run as fast as possible so we can get in time. Even though we can't destroy all of them but I hope we can minimize the damage we have taken. We must defend them with all cost.

"I hope we make in time" Rena said

"Just silent and run" Xenovia said

Before Rena can argue with her, she can see her eye was covered by tear even Irina too. They must be worried about Asia san. Everyone was running and hope making in time but we know that this is useless. When we can see the base, they already surrounded by the monster and we can see the monster start to tearing the barrier. Even the injured people give their power and they work together to strengthen the barrier but they know they won't make it. Their last hope is the Army that far away in the frontline and rushing here.

We arrived in the rear of the base not too far from the Bandersnatch but before we can feel relieved we saw the blind light from three directions. All of The Bandersnatch makes a huge orb of light from their mouth. The size is very huge that even their body can swallow by their attack. The attack will definitely destroyed the base without leave a single trace.

They intend to release their attack with that power! Wait! Please wait!We know we won't make it but please wait!

*Kabooooommmmmm*

Without hesitation the light beam hit the people in there. The blast is very huge it makes the ground shake. Even the army in the front line will feel the tremor. Everyone can't believe what happening in front of them.

"DAMN IT!"

Ruven said it with his fist slammed the ground and Kein stabbed the ground with tear in his eyes. We sit lifelessly in the ground with tear coming from our eyes. Even we rushing here we can't make it in time. We are useless we lost our people again and not only that we lost our comrade, Asia san.

In rage we cut that monster route and release our powerful attack in the Bandersnatch which walked away. We combined our power together and start attacking the monster. The Bandersnatch just ignored us and keep walking away, heading to the city. Our attack is useless even the power of destruction from Rias buchou and Nia just scratch their skin. They must be strengthening their power again and learned so they can't defeat again like the other. Before we continued our attack there was something coming from behind us.

[Heavenly Crimson Thunder]

Suddenly from the direction of the destroyed base, there was long shot of crimson light and hit one of the Bandersnatch. The shot was very powerful that annihilated all of Bandersnatch body. The monster screams in agony before falling down with his remaining body. The other two was sliced in pieces before can leave from the spot in almost immediately after the shot. They even can't react and see the attack came from because of the attack speed like a blink. Everyone looked at the direction of the Base that supposed to be destroyed.

The base that supposed to destroy has surrounded by huge green crystal that act like a shield. It covers every section of the base without gap between them. I can see the people in there were safe. In front of the base I can see someone which wears clothes like a robe. He held two swords in both of his hand.

The man smiled with the huge smile we can ever see. I can feel his aura was familiar. I felt that aura of his that I dearly missed. The people we missed so dearly. This is certainly . . . the return of the hero.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Battle for the Fallen

Near of the Lilith City

"Zecrow ! . . . that's the last time I give you right to show us the way!"

[[Sorry. I'm really sorry for this partner]]

[Not only in Afterlife but also here? You really need some compass on your face]

"Draidg you are the same right?"

[What?]

"We lost because you didn't want to go to that way in the first place"

(Boys . . . both of you really need some treatment for your lost habbit)

[[[Sorry]]]

Right now I Hyoudou Issei has come back from the afterlife and right now in the middle of nowhere. Thanks to the master of lost dragon we lost again and even in the underworld. I can see the same purple sky that I always see when I come here. But I really didn't know where I am.

(So ise kun want to go to that building we can find something in that place)

"Sure. By the way why I must wear these clothes again? I really looked like a thief"

(But that's look good on you too)

"You look good on it" Ophis added

"Ophis don't side with her. But I really prefer this rather than your choice earlier seraph"

Because weird taste of Seraph in fashion. I come back wear this clothes again. I'm wearing my black robe with golden insignia in the right chest added and under that my crimson shirt with black jeans given by my dragons. It looks like when I arrived in the afterlife for the first time.

I walked into the building that looked like hospital. I think there were a lot of patients there. I wonder why there are many patients that look like angel and fallen angel even youkai and valkrie was here. I walk in to the building until I arrived in the field on front of the hospital and tried to ask someone.

"Umm excuse me do you mind if I ask something?" I ask the angel who was nursing some devil.

"Yes what can I do for you? But I'm sorry I still busy" she answered without look at me and keep treating the devil.

"Umm do you know where the City of Lilith is? I wonder where I am now since there was lot of injured people here"

The angel turn and looked me and curious for the question that I ask to her. After she done with the treatment

"You must be not from here. Everyone here is the Army that fighting with Hades Army. We joined together with other faction to protect Underworld. If you didn't know this, you must be spy. Who are you? Tell your purpose coming here"

[What are you doing partner]

I don't know Draidg it turns out like this. Thanks god, I tell Ophis to wait outside before. She pointed the spear of light in to my neck. Hey hey hey I didn't want to fight here. Everyone in the field looked at us while the guard is starting surrounding me.

"What happening Ariel sama?" one of the guard ask to the girl.

"I found spy here! I think he's with Hades! Arrest him immediately!"

"Wait a second, I'm not a spy I just asking where Lilith City is"

"What do you want to ask Lilith City? That place is now under protection since the war beginning. We can't let someone passing into the city unchecked" the guard pointed his sword on me

"Well I want to meet my team there. I'm from Gremory team"

"That impossible the Gremory team was ordered to take down Bandersnatch in the frontline. It's far away from here" Ariel said

"Is that so then can you tell me where their place?" I ask and keep calm from the situation

"Like hell we answer one of our army bases, Spy. I will arrest you immediately don't move!"

"Like I said I'm not spy but if you want to arrest me, I must decline"

"You want to take us? Even we are mid class devil we have the power of High class devil and the lady over here is one of the four archangel. You won't defeat us easily"

"Like I said I won't go. I must meet my friend"

I grab the light spear and broken it in half. I start to make a stance to summon my gauntlet. Everyone keep a distant from the guard while the guards start to draw their sword. But before I summon my gauntlet someone come and stops the fight. It was Gabriel sama. She running and break through the guard.

"Stop it! You didn't know who you are going to fight!"

Gabriel sama talk with Ariel sama for a moment and tell the guard to put down their sword.

"Issei kun so that's true? You are going back to alive? But how?"

"Good to see you again Gabriel sama. Well I'm borrowing some power from my friend"

I explain it to her about my meeting with Zecrow and Seraph. Evryome look socked whilethey know that I have three dragons in my body.

"Well that's it"

"So that's how you came back"

"Yeah, I am sorry for my behavior earlier I didn't know that you are the Sekiryutei"

"Me too, I'm sorry for me and my soldier behaviour"

"That's alright everyone"

The guard have apologizing and Ariel sama tell them to back to their pos. they dismiss while I urged by both of them to get into building.

"So what are you doing here I think you will go to your team after you came back"

"Well it shame to tell you. Thanks to certain someone that I lost"

"Fufuuufu . . You are still clumsy as always. By the way I think there is someone who will glad to see you again"

"Is that so? Who is it?"

Gabriel sama pointed his finger to certain someone. That was Asia and Ravel. They were treating injured soldier. They didn't notice our presence because their attention was in healing them. When I saw them I can feel my heart was happy. I miss them so much. I can feel my tear start to fall but I keep them and with smiling I start to walk closely to both of them. I didn't notice that Ariel sama was whispering something with Gabriel sama

"Gabriel, did you knew that Sekiryutei was Devil?"

"Yeah"

"That's weird I think that Devil weakness is light. But he can grab and destroy my spear like nothing. Eve high class devil that touch my spear will vanish immediately without a trace. This is weird"

"Yeah I can feel his aura is not same with us. He looks like a normal human for me. But even like that I believe his heart is same like always. I can see from his eyes that looked both of them who he dearly missed"

I keep walking until I stand behind them. I want to speak with them but I really have lost my words. I can feel guilty to make everyone worries. But before I can let out my voice Asia said first while keep healing the man.

"I'm sorry sir we still busy please wait a moment. Ravel san please bring me the bandage" Asia said

"Here it is Asia senpai" Ravel said

Silent. I just keep silent but finally I can hear her voice again after a long time. I can express my feeling with a word.

"You may sit down sir I already finish it so I will treat you" Asia continued

After I calmed down myself finally I can let out my voice and call her name.

"Hi, Asia . . . Ravel . . . Good to see you in high spirit like always"

Both of them stopped their job and turn to me slowly. They recognize my voice after a long time not heard it. They saw me standing in front of them with a warm smile. I can see their shocked and happy face with tear falling down in their cheeks.

"I-Issei-san? Is that you?"

She walked slowly towards me. She looked dizzy and was clumsily walked towards me. It felt like a dream to Asia, to see me again. She touched my cloak and felt my face. It was really me. Tears slowly fell down her beautiful eyes and hugged me. Ravel came running towards me. She then clung onto me while hugging me together with Asia. She buried her face in my chest and hugs me really tightly.

" Ise-san! Ise-san Ise-san Ise-san Ise-san! *sob* you're back. You're actually *sob* back."

"Ise-sama*sob* I really miss you please*sob* don't leave me again*sob*"

I can see Gabriel sama and Ariel sama looked us with touched face for our reunion. Everyone in the room doesn't know what happen but to see their nurse with happy face they smiled and feel touched.

"I'm home Asia, Ravel. I won't go anywhere again"

We hug each other for a long enough until someone that rushing tell to Gabriel sama that something happened.

"Gabriel sama it's emergency! There was a huge monster that heading in to this base. There are three of them and will arrive in a minute"

Gabriel sama look shocked and start to giving an order

"Prepare evacuation, get everyone outside to come in. we must defend this base until the evacuation finished. How many guard in here"

"It just fifty people of my squad but we don't know we even can take down one monster"

"Don't give up there was live behind us. Ariel, you and me must prepare our strongest defense enchantment"

With the order of Gabriel sama the guard was start to make defense stance in the command of Ariel sama. They move outside just to see that the monster already in front of the gate. Thanks to Ariel sama speed of creating they managed to make the barrier just in time.

"Asia I think this is time to me to go"

"No"

"It's okay take care everyone here with Ravel"

"But issei sama you just came back"

"Trust me Ravel, I already said right that I won't leave everyone again. Believe your hero words"

I walk outside while smiled to worried look in their face. I already tell them to help evacuation with the other. I call Ophis and tell her to go with Asia and Ravel. With the Dragon God with them I won't worried for their safety.

Summon both of my gauntlets and ready for the fight, I walk to the guardians that use all their magic to strengthen the barrier. I can see that the barrier was destroyed and regenerate again against the monster attack.

"Seraph can you make a big crystal that surround the base?"

(Yes but I need a time)

"How long?"

(Two minute)

"Okay Draidg give your power transferred to all of the guard that makes the barrier"

[All fifty of them? you really reckless! It will drain you partner]

"That's alright I'm more stronger than before"

[Okay but there is no time to transferred all of them]

[[it's alright I will channeled it with my crystal]]

"That's your job Zecrow. I will send my [Armored Dragon] to help the evacuation. While seraph crystal can't be used you must use yours to protect the guard with your crystal. Can you make lot of them?"

[[yeah but you must go to my balance breaker for that]]

"Okay but I need time to charge my power again after transfer to release [Heavenly Crimson Thunder]. So I left everything to you guys. Okay let's do this"

([[[Roger]]])

[Balance Breaker: Crimson Shining Dragon Blazer Scale]

I changed in Zecrow balance breaker. In this form my armor turn into black with gold line and both of my gauntlets turn into crimson color. I have four Crystal who looked like diamond circling me. I jump to the sky and prepare to released the first seal

"Now Zecrow!"

I make lot of the little crystal appeared on the sky. They falling down to the army and land in their shoulder. They looked shocked for it but my voice can be heard from the crystal.

"Everyone! Don't worry that's my power I will transfer my power to all of you trough the crystal. Use that power to hold the barrier!"

Gabriel sama look at me in black armor and nodded. She knows what my plan and didn't bother. The guards keep continued to strengthen barrier.

"Draidg!"

[Okay]

[BoostBoost BoostBoost BoostBoost BoostBoost BoostBoost BoostBoost]

[Transfer]

The crimson aura flooded from the crystal and they can feel their power increased in unbelievable amount. Even Gabriel and Ariel sama was shocked with the power that I given.

"Is this the power of Heavenly dragon?"

"This is incredible"

"Okay everyone let's do it"

Gabriel sama and the guard keeping the barrier stand and it look like miracle the barrier can't be broke again by the monsters slam and they can feel relieved. Everyone yelled in relieve with the strong barrier that they created together

"Good job Sekiryutei" She said it

"No, not yet" I said it with doubt in my face

The joy not last long because something unbelievable happen. All of The Bandersnatch makes a huge orb of light from their mouth. The size is very huge that even their body can swallow by their attack. The attack will definitely destroyed the base without leave a single trace.

"Seraph is not done yet?"

(Just a minute. It almost there)

"We didn't have much time"

Everyone work together to strengthen the barrier but they know it won't be enough. Shit is this it? Is this the most effort that we can do? Without I noticing someone tap my shoulder. It's the guard leader

"It's like miracle if we can go until this far. Hold the three monsters that annihilating almost our entire world. This is amazing. I'm glad before we die we meet with you Sekiryutei"

"DON'T GIVE UP! LOOK AT THEM THEY DIDN'T GIVE UP YET!"

The guard leader looks behind and get surprised. The people in the hospital give the power to the barrier. Even they injured, even their difference from each other, they united to protect the people inside who can't fight together with them. Youkai,Valkrie, Devil, Fallen angel and even angel joined together to defend the people.

"Hahaha look like we can't give up yet right? Everyone don't lose we will defend this place until last"

"""Yeaaahh!"""

The bright light from combined power of the three monsters without hesitation slams down to the base.

*Kabooooooom*

* * *

After some silent~~~

"What happen? Are we dead?"

"Not yet old man"

(*Sigh*gladly we make it in time. it was really close)

I smiled to them and tell them to look at the sky. The base that supposed to destroy has surrounded by huge green crystal that act like a shield. It covers every section of the base without gap between them. Everyone yelled in joy and I can see the light of happiness in their eyes. I waved my hand to Gabriel sama and Ariel sama and tell them.

"Gabriel sama and Ariel sama , I leave the rest to you"

I jump outside and fly to the sky just to look the monsters start to walking away. I can see one of them get attacked by some people and I can sense the familiar aura on them.

" Zecrow, Draidg released the first seal of the Dragon seal"

[Dragon Seal Released: First Drive]

"Obey me king of the sky high, piercing the sky, piercing the heaven. Give me the ultimate crimson power. Illuminate darkness with the true crimson light upon the ground!"

[HEAVENLY CRIMSON THUNDER]

The Crimson thunder went straight to the monster in front of me. It went through it. There was no longer trace of the monster that gets hit by my powerful attack.

"Excelion, Dragon Raiser please gives me your power"

I draw both of my swords and with the unbelievable speed, I sliced the rest of the monster in quiet speed. Just before the monster can feel pain they falling down on the ground in pieces. They fall in silent.

[Fyuh you really amusing partner]

[[Yeah I can feel your anger but you calmer than I thought when you attack three of them]]

I calming myself and deactivated the armor. Not long from my place I can sense some of aura. I knew it because this aura is the ones that I missed so much. I have only been away from them for a very short time, but it feels very nostalgic. I can sense a familiar aura from there. Yeah, it's an aura which makes my heart feel at peace. My pal's aura, my important comrades' aura and the aura of the woman I love. When they noticed my presence I give them the biggest smile that I ever make.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Promise

The miracle has come to my place. I, hyoudou issei can see my dearly friend and the woman who I loved. I can see the face of happiness come from my friends. I was really happy to meet them again. After a long journeys in the afterlife and even meet the legendary being. All of my efforts finally have realized and my dream has become true. I raised my hand and waved to them and running to meet my dearly friend while their tear was flew down from their cheek.

"Ise!"

"Ise-kun!"

"Ise-kun!"

"Ise-senpai!"

"Ise!"

"Ise-kun!"

"Is that you Ise-kun!?"

Rias, Akeno-san, Kiba, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse-san was running towards me. They jump together to myself and even bring me down to the ground. Well I admit it hurt but I'm happy to see them again. Koneko and Akeno was first to clung me while they hug into me.

"Senpai… Welcome home."

"…..Please. Don't leave me again….. I don't want to live in a World without you ever again…"

Everyone is crying so much. I hug them back while sitting in the ground.

"Yes, I'm not crying. I knew that the man I have chosen won't die."

"As if! You are crying! I'm going to cry without holding back! Ueeeeeeeen!"

Xenovia and Irina seem like they are crying too. I said this to both of them

"I'm glad to see you again Irina, Xenovia. If you want you can hug me too."

Without further invite. They join them and hug me too. I can see Xenovia was crying too. Thanks for worrying me. All of you

"You were safe just like I thought. To be expected from you"

"Well many things happened. Thanks Rossweisse-san"

I said to her and can see her relieved smile. I knew that she really worried about me.

Finally I can see her. The woman I dearly love. Rias. I can see her face that full of tear. Rias walks to me while crying. She puts her hand on my cheek and then says it.

" . . . I really glad you came back"

"This is where am I belong. The place next to you and my comrade . . . I already promised did I?"

I said it while touch her hand in my cheek. She buried her face in my chest and hugs me. The other was watching us with smile. I hug her back and fill my heart that misses her so much. After that there was someone that placed his hand on my shoulder and give me lightly poke.

"Yo . . Welcome back, Ise kun" Kiba said

He still has the refreshing smile of a good-looking guy. But I'm relieved. If you were like that while I was gone, then the Gremory team must have been active while I was away. I make our fist meet each other as greeting for the long time reunion. Without a word we can understand each other as expected for my pal.

"Everyone lets continue this reunion inside"

"There was a lot of people who want to thanks to you, issei kun"

Gabriel sama and Ariel sama that followed by Asia and Ravel urged us to get inside the base.

I together with everyone get inside the base. While walking I can see that everyone in the base are yelling my name simultaneously with happy face. Even they were exhausted for giving their best to make the barrier. They keep doing it until we came to the base.

Even Gabriel sama tell them to calm down. They still give me light blow in my shoulder and shake my hand. But after Ariel sama showed up with scary smile and ordered them to back for treatment, they finally settled down and get back to their place but with smile and hope in their eyes. After that we escorted with Gabriel sama and Ariel sama in the tent outside the building.

* * *

"Hey buddy, you really took your time" Ruven said

"Yeah I was worried that you lost again like first time you came in afterlife" Kein word guessing right in the point

"Umm yeah something likes that, Kein. But thanks to that I manage to come here right?"

"So issei san habit still exists? I'm sorry for that" Rena said

"Hey Rena don't say like that. That's not my fault! It's the other two!"

[Partner . . . .][[You really meaaaannnnn]]

(Well that's true isn't it?)

"Seraph, please don't tease them"

Everyone laughed for hearing our conversation but the two really need treatment for that. After that I told them about my journey in afterlife and my meeting with Zecrow and Seraphim. They heard my stories in awe as they didn't know what I must face in the afterlife. Ruven and the other who hearing my stories just sits and was recalling the last time with smile.

"So that's how all of us meet. I'm glad that I able make a new friend in the afterlife"

I finished my stories and want to ask the girls to release me for a second. Since the time I sit here, the girls didn't want to release me and cling in my body. They really make me hard for breath. So pleeaaaseee give me a break . . . But after I realized what I have done for them I can't bring myself to tell them. And furthermore I'm glad their oppai was pressing my body.

[[Partner . . . I'm glad to become your partner]]

Me too Zecrow. I talk to him in my mind. This dragon really has a same thought with me. After that I can hear Seraph angry voice while hitting Zecrow and one crystal hit me again. And then there was a green light came out from my body and that light stand and become a beautiful girl with green hair. Everyone look shocked when Seraph appear and greet everyone.

(Hello everyone, I'm Seraphim the Jade Dragon I'm glad to see you)

Everyone just dumbfounded but after hears her explanation they start to get along with her. They start to chat with each other and thanks to that they release me so I can breathe from now on.

"So Seraphim-san, why are you let yourself to go with issei san?" Asia asked her

(That's because I interested with him. And he is . . .)

"Seraph is Ise wife"

Ophis who suddenly appear said it to everyone. I tell her to call me Ise instead of Draidg for distinctly myself and Draidg but I think that make matter worse since every girl in here glaring me with the killing intent.

(Don't worry everyone I won't stole issei kun from you. I even acknowledge Rias chan as the "Legal wife". So don't worry okay?)

What kind of excuse is that! I can see Kiba, Gasper, Ruven and Kein was chuckled for see this. Hey you are my friend right? Before the guys can laughed even further I see the girls was getting friendly again with her. What they just settle down like that? The girl's heart is very complicated.

Gabriel and Ariel sama who look from the side give a smile for seeing this event. Look like they are enjoying the little peace that we showed. After some chat Ariel sama back to the people outside and leave Gabriel sama to explain the situation to me.

She tell me about Lilith City was being protected because the city became the place that held rest population of underworld. The war was destroying the land in here and turns it to wasteland. Everyone knows that. The fallen angel tribe and devil tribe that survive from the first attack has remodeled Lilith city to become fortress. The strongest fortress they ever make. But even though like that they can't face Hades army that continuously attacked us and placed us in defensive stance.

Thanks to Lucifer sama gift of my Zecrow crystal, they can strengthen their defense and with their last hope they start to take down the monster like earlier. But you know what happen next. This place placed far behind the Lilith City and they attacked here. Because they want to get rid the devil even they know this place just hospital. They can't break through the Lilith City so they attacked here.

Hades is really going this far to end this world. I try to calmed myself and control my anger. Everyone feel the same. I will destroy Hades and end this war. I stand and said this clearly with determination voice

"Everyone, Let's end this war. Let's show them our bond, our power, the power of family"

"I will always beside you ise . . ."Rias said it with holding my hand

"I won't lose you again ise kun" Akeno too was hug me from behind

"Me too . . . I will fight with ise san" Asia grab my other hand and not letting it go

"I will go with senpai too" Koneko hug my waist and join with them.

"Ise kun, as Michael sama ace I will fight alongside you ise kun right Xenovia?"

"Yeah I will go with the man I choose" Xenovia said it

"Let's go ise kun"

"I will fight haarrddd~~~"

Kiba and Gasper followed behind. After that Ruven and Kein said it.

"Let's show them our true power ise kun"

"I will protect you my master"

"As your queen I will follow you issei sama"

"Me too issei kun"

"Cierra we won't lost to them"

"Yes onee sama"

"With Albion power in my hand I will protect you Issei sama"

"With my speed and my sword I will fight beside you"

Nia, Rena, Lyla, Cierra, Cathleen and Lilliana joined the girls to cling me. Everyone can you release me a bit? Before the war started again I 'm afraid I will get treatment by Gabriel sama before I go. But for surprised me Ravel, Ophis and Seraph join them.

"Me too I will go with ise sama"

"I will go with ise"

"Ara ara I will help too, everyone"

In this situation I will be get treatment by Gabriel sama for real!l. Thanks to Gabriel sama for tell them to release me.

Suddenly the old man Guard rushed to the tent and tell the Gabriel sama something. She looked shocked for what happening.

"What the matter Gabriel sama" I ask her

"Everyone it's emergency. The Army of Grim Reaper has already broken to the city barrier and soon will arrive at the border of the city. Not just that, the Jabberwocky is with them. They were teleported that monster right in front of the city barrier so they can breakthrough. The one that actually fight in the frontline was a decoy that created with illusion by Khaos Brigade We have been deceived from the first time this base attacked."

"What! So what are they fighting in the front line?"

"Probably the Behemoth that created looked like Jabberwocky. Right now everyone was already called back to the city and look like Sitri and Bael group already finished their enemy. But even they rushed there they won't make it. The other reason this place attacked is for you, the Gremory team to move here for get eliminated by them and put you away from the capital"

"How long until they arrive Gabriel sama?" I ask

"Not long from 20 minutes maybe 10 minute" Ariel sama who finish her job said it

"That's too short even us rushed there we won't make it" Kiba said

"I will do something. trust me okay?" I said to everyone

"Look like this is our call. Now my adorable servants! Let's blow away the enemy before us as the Gremory group!"

Rias with her usual speaking manners has returned. We can fight. We can definitely fight…anywhere and anyone!

""Yeah"" everyone nodded with my words

"Okay then I will start make the transport magic circle"

I start to make magic circle in our feet this magic was created by the Zinitra ossan to bend the space and time for teleport to the current place almost instant. And this magic can slip to most powerful barrier without detected.

"With the power that bestowed upon me, I shall open the bridge between two dimensions. Let us go between the dimensions that I created under my name. The dragon of"The Beginning" and "The Time" "

The magic circle start glow and before I realized Seraph already get in my body. I waved to Gabriel and Ariel sama and we disappeared in the magic circle

"I pray for your victory issei kun" Gabriel pray for them

"I hope you can show everyone a smile like you showed to everyone here" Ariel said

* * *

Meanwhile in the Afterlife

"Mou . . . when everyone and issei niisama come back? I really miss him"

The little blond girl, Lala was whining while placed her head on the table in platform. It has been a week after the departure of the man that she really admires. Before she realized someone has caress her head and saying something with kind tone

"Be patient Honey . . . they work hard to saving the underworld so they can make better future"

"Serena Obaa sama. . .I really missed them especially issei nii sama. I want to play firework again. he already promised"

The lady just smiled with his little nephew words. She too really misses the mood maker for this house. Even they just leave for a week they look like gone for couple year. She continued to caress his nephew blond hair

"Do you want some snack for lighten your mood honey? I will make it myself so just wait a second"

The little girl was happy for the snack that made by her aunt herself and agreed it with joy. After that she left for a couple minute.

But when the lady was comes back something unexpected happen. The shock has make she dropped the warm cookies that she make.

A man with the spear of light in her right hand was holding her little nephew in his left hand that in contrast just sleep peacefully without knowing what happen.

"WHO ARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY NEPHEW!?"

He smiled while looking the angered lady that released her killing intent together with the frightened aura.

"GIVE HER BACK!"

The guard who heard her voice came to the room. But that was useless effort because before the lady create the attempt for retrieved her nephew back. They disappeared in the white mist. Leaving the saddened and angered lady in the place she kneeled down not knowing what will happen to her beloved nephew.

"Lala . . . ."

The tears start to fall to her cheeks. The tears will become the trigger for opening the forbidden seal that will shock the entire universe.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Battle of Lilith City

The capital of Lilith has already issued an emergency state since the Jabberwocky appeared on the rear of Lilith city barrier. To make the situation even worse, the grim reaper that appeared under Hades general, Khronos already make a way for invaded the capital city. With army under their each commander Pluto and Jupiter, they surrounded the capital city. It just matter of time for the city to fall.

The city guardians were positioned in the best position and with first command given by Ajuka Beelzebub, they start to evacuate the citizen to the capital building. Falbium Asmodeus and Shemhaza lead the rest of army to make a stronghold to holding the Grim reaper army from get in the city. Even though the union army is strong but with less than one hundred people they wondered how to fight with a not less than ten thousand army of Grim Reapers.

Since our advantage and followed by the destroyed of the last Bandersnatch. We almost catch the victory. And for make this war to truly end, all of the union army already dispatched to takes down the supposed Hades last Army with the Jabberwocky in the rear of capital territory.

But for our surprised this is turn to be the worst. When we arrived, we saw nothing. . . .

There was nothing in the wasteland that supposed to be our last battlefield. When we aware of the situation we were too late. We already fall by some kind of brilliant strategy that created by Khaos Brigade.

Somehow Ajuka Beelzebub has already predicted this. But to make the matter even worst, Ajuka Beelzebub was already suspected by other council because of the involvement of Astaroth family with Khaos Brigade. And so his opinions get ignored by them despite his talent and achievement from his position as Maou. Now because of the foolishness of the council, the refuge in Lilith City must pay the price.

We fallen into their trap and almost our entire troop were outside and far away from the capital base. The victory which almost in our grip was got crushed by our selfishness.

But thanks to Ajuka behavior who always prepares a sub plan for everything. We managed to evade the worst situation.

With help of Falbium Asmodeus and Serafall Leviathan who was already withdrawn when she defeated the first Bandersnatch, he managed to reserve some people to defend the base.

And now there was man with long white beard and a woman in her elegant kimono get into the central base to make everyone in there surprised. Some people in council look at them in surprise while Shemhaza and Falbium give a smile of admiration.

"Yasaka sama, we glad to see you here again. We didn't know you were still in this city. I thought you went with the rest of our army" one of council asks her

"Ara ara, someone told me to stay here. I'm doubt it first. But because I know some people in the higher ups of devil will make an unwise decision. I decide to stay here"

When Yasaka sama said that with some sarcasm tone. Every council in the room couldn't say anything. They just put their head down and didn't know what to say. To make the matter worst, they saw someone who absolutely won't come here but stands right in front of them.

"hohohoho. . . To make this old geezer to worked hard. You must thanks to that Ajuka kid. If isn't because my own debt to the Sirzech family, I won't step down from Asgard" Odin said

Ajuka with help of the other Maou contacted them and ask them to stay and didn't join the raid. He was explained the reason which leads to this situation. Odin and Yasaka thinking the same and together with their army, they stay in the capital.

"Glad to see you Odin sama, Yasaka sama, I think you already prepare for this situation since the beginning" Shemhaza said

"hohohoho . . . yeah. I already dispatch my Valkrie to certain point and they will help to fight back the invasion"

"My Youkai already joined your army and they will become a great support to the Odin-dono army"

Odin and Yasaka replied to Shemhaza with a little smile in their face. They know that won't be enough for stop the invasion. Even the power of backup army was strong enough but the problem was the amount of the Grim Reapers. There was too many of them.

Even though all of them will be join for the raid. It won't be enough for strike back the large group of them with the Jabberwocky around. To fight Jabberwocky they need God class power and the only one who has that is Odin.

"So what's your plan Shemhaza? You know the situation and we know what will happen if we lose. Our job is to prevent that right?" said Odin

"Yeah that's true so we won't lose in the first place. Even right now all of us were thinking very hard to get out from this situation" Shemhaza answered

"Arara . . Is that so? So basically we need some miracle to free from this" Yasaka said

"hohohoho . . . yeah even I can't make that thing, Yasaka"

"But we counting on you Odin sama, Yasaka sama. If you can't, who else?" said the council

"Don't be rude. Think who fault we are in this situation. We must be glad because they want to help us" Falbium give them a warning to the council which gets silent immediately.

"Okay that's enough. I suggest we must do this with teamwork. All of you will fight the army with all you got and stall them long enough until the main army return" Shemhaza said

"But before they back this city will go down for sure" the council said again

"We fight for prevent that remember? So fight with all of yours" Falbium said

"So . . . how about the Jabberwocky? Do you think you can give him a lesson Odin sama?" Shemhaza ask

"I will take it down for sure" Odin said it with grin in his face

"arara . . . the god will step down for the fight? It will be enough for himself to satisfied his pleasure" Yasaka added

"So that will do. Okay everyone lets go. We must defend this place there are lot of people behind us so we can't lose here"

Shemhaza said with nod followed by everyone in the room. When everyone ready to dispatch, there was loud of explosion heard from the front gate.

"Look like the battle already start"

* * *

At the same time in the outskirt of Lilith City

Right now I and my comrade were getting into the city. Thanks goodness we have arrived early than we expected. Rias explained that Lilith city have two layer barriers. one that prevent teleportation straight into the city and second for protect the citizen inside.

After we arrive at the gate we saw the first barrier has already destroyed and the second in the verge of destruction. It was all because the Jabberwocky attacks it. While the grim reaper continuously teleported to get into the city.

The citizen who didn't evacuation yet had to deal with them together with the army and protect the other citizen who cannot fight back. And without any backup they will get overwhelmed in no time.

"Ise kun this is bad" Ruven said

"Yeah I know it. Nia lead everyone to protect the citizen. I will face the monster and Grim reapers to give us some time for evacuation. Rena, I leave the analysis of the first and second barrier to you. If you done we will repair the first barrier and stop the teleportation of them. Lyla and Cierra, you will help the injured people with your senjutsu treatment. Cathleen and Liliana, I leave everyone protection to you. Kein, you and Ruven will . . . "

Before I finished my order Kein and Ruven step forward to go with me.

"I will go with you ise sama"

"Sorry I can't let you to go alone"

Even though I tell them to go with the other they still insist to not leave me alone. Well they do know my condition after all. Maybe they don't want me to push myself. So I let them go with me.

"Okay then, everyone let's go! We surely can't let them terrorize the citizen even further"

"Alright issei sama" Nia said

"Okay see you later issei san"

"See you issei sama"

"See you issei sama, wait for me onee sama"

"I won't let down your expectation issei sama"

"Me too issei sama"

Rena, Lyla, Cierra, Cathleen and Liliana go under Nia command and went start to helping the citizen.

Rias and everyone just looked me in awe while I giving them an order. They never sees me in my command mode so I think everyone look at me in confused condition and disbelief situation. But we must hurry up so I try to snap everyone.

"Rias? Are you okay?"

"Umm . . . no I just didn't know that you can be a great leader ise"

"Thanks for that . . . but I'm still your pawn right? So I will protect everyone especially the ones who I loved the most"

Rias blushed a bit after my word. Even the other girls are blushing. Wait is there something wrong with my word?

"Umm . . . thank you ise"

"hahahah . . . way to go issei kun" ruven tease me as

"Yeah . . . Your Highness really can win the girls heart"

"Kein stop that . . . the "Your Highness" thing. It's even worse than the "master" thing you know"

"Yes my prince"

"Ughh . . . whatever . . "

"Umm . . . Kein san why are you referring ise san like that? I really wondered"

Asia asked with a curiosity. Somehow I know why Serena sama want everyone to call me that but I ignored it and let them talk to me casually. Even though like that the maid in the mansion and even everyone in afterlife school addressed me like that. I wonder if they just try to admire me for that game.

"It's because he's a prince of the Gremory clan in the afterlife" Ruven said

"EHHHHHHH!"

Everyone shout together with shocked voice in their face. Well I admit that was true after all of the stuff that Serena sama make me to take. She said it was appreciation for me to save everyone from the ruckus of that game.

"Let's save it for the other time okay? We in hurry right now"

Everyone nodded while still look at me in disbelieved, I together with the rest of my team went to the battlefield.

When I arrived near the second barrier, the army has already engaged with the Hades army that slipped through the barrier. I even saw the Odin geezer dealing with the Jabberwocky outside the barrier.

Yasaka sama was commanding her army and fighting the grim reaper with different scythe in his hand. I think he was the leader since he can fight in par with Yasaka sama.

"You won't passing me Pluto"

"Neither me Jupiter"

Shemhaza sama and Falbium sama has engaged with the ultimate class grim reaper. I think I recognized one of them was there when they attacked us back in the middle class test. Then I saw a little figure running toward the building with some kid follow behind her. It was Kunou!

"Everyone get to the safe place. Follow after me!"

Kunou lead the child to the safe place while protect them with her fire attack.

"Heheheheh . . . look like little princess have played the role of hero. But it will end now"

Bunch of the grim reaper were stopped and threatening them. They blocked the children and pointed their scythe to them.

""Eat this!"" shouted them in unison

The demonic and light attacks from the kids combining with Kunou attacks were useless and just only leave a little scratch.

"Kunou!"

Yasaka san rushed to her daughter to only get interrupted by the grim reaper who she fought with.

"No you don't. Your fight is with me. Now see the consequence for went against Hades"

"You bastard! How dare you attacked the children"

Odin with rage showed from his face attacked the grim reaper. But before he finished his attack, he gets slammed to the ground. The Jabberwocky attacked him in instant and because his attention directed to the children. He can't anticipated the sudden attack of Jabberwocky

"That's was consequence for you, old man. Not to face away from the enemy" Khronos said

I can't stand for it anymore. They really make me angry. Before I realize, I was emitting the most powerful killing intent that I ever make.

"Kiba, I leave everyone to you"

"Alright . . . ise kun"

Kiba know my nature and understand my feeling as well, as expected for my pal. I gathered most of my power in my leg and wore my red armor.

[Balance Breaker: Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

The Grim reaper start to raise their scythe unknowingly what will happen to them in next second.

"Now . . . kids. Let's see you in other realm"

With a single swing they attacked them without mercy. But before their scythe get into the kid, something hard collided with them. To the astonished of everyone there, there was a man with the red armor appeared from nowhere and hold the scythe with his gauntlet. Followed by the mechanical like sound that look like his traits.

"What . . . But how? Where did he come from?"

"How dare you . . . . "

"What?"

"HOW DARE YOU TO DO THAT TO YASAKA SAMA, TO ODIN GEZEER, EVEN TO THE CHILDREN!"

[Balance Breaker: Crimson Shining Dragon Blazer Scale]

The red armor replaced with black armor with gold line and both of gauntlets turn into crimson color. The aura emitted from my body was amazing. Everyone jolted when they fell the aura that even greater than the Maou himself.

"Darkness in my hand . . . Be stagnant. Devour the world in to crimson darkness. Show them the true malice in the deep of the crimson Abyss"

[Crimson Shadow Storm]

Every grim reaper in the field can't moved nor fly away when their comrade one by one stormed by black thunder that emitted from the sky. The Jabberwocky start his move when suddenly a great force make him to laying down

[Gravity Titan Prison]

The Jabberwocky get pinned down when a magic circle appeared in his feet.

"GGGGGRoaaaaaarrggggg"

"Shut up! Obey me king of the sky high, piercing the sky, piercing the heaven. Give me the ultimate crimson power. Illuminate darkness with the true crimson light upon the ground"

[HEAVENLY CRIMSON THUNDER]

The crimson light was falling down to the poor monster which gets pinned in the ground. The strongest monsters created by [Annihilation Maker] no longer exist for even leaving a single trace.

The lucky one was the devils that belong to old maou faction and a little group of Grim reaper. They remained unharmed because they were far away from the black shadow that appeared in the sky. Even they survived I can make sure they won't get away from this easily.

"You think you can get away from me? Look closely" I say it with cold voice

The green snow falling on the battlefield with astonished everyone here. It was too late to be realized by everyone because it was already on their cloth.

[Photon Explosion]

The dust in their robe explodes all at once and killed the rest of them without ease. Everyone just looked in shock while half of the Hades army meets their fate. I changed back his armor to the red with his helm and start talking to the children.

"Sorry to make you waiting. Well . . . heroes were always the last one to come after all right?"

I said it with gentle smile like I always gave it to the children. The kids look shocked but when they finally regain their sense one of them shouted and pointed to me.

"Aghh . . . Oppai dragon!"

"Coooooolllll"

"You are so strooooonggggg"

"Oppai dragon save us! yeah!"

All of them yelled "oppai"continuously while Kunou still stand in her feet.

"Hi Kunou . . . good to see you again"

Look like my voice regained her sense again and without any other word she jump and hug me with tear flowing in her cheeks.

"Ise sama, Ise sama, Ise sama, Ise sama, Ise sama, . . . . I'm glad you're alright. I thought you gone forever"

"Well I'm right here now so I won't go anywhere"

[*sob**sob*]

[[Why are you crying Draidg]]

[After you showed them our amazing power, we still called "Oppai Dragon" *sob*]

[[What's wrong that's was good name right Seraphim?]]

[Uwoooooooonnnnnn . . . . . I, who always be scared by the name of heavenly dragon now must receive this? Counselor! Call my counselor]

(Poor Draidg . . . I know how do you feel so let your big sister comfort you)

[*sob**sob*]

[[Let it out Draidg . . . let all come out]]

I think they get along very well. I'm sorry Draidg . . . for my perverted behavior. I hope you get better soon.

Suddenly some clapping has heard from the field. There was a man with the spear of light stand on one of the building.

"Look like you were troublesome as always. You didn't die with Samael curse and you came back to show us your amazing power. I really underestimated you Sekiryutei"

"Cao Cao! Yeah, I tasted that poison. I already dead but it seems like I got lucky so what's now?"

"Unbelievable. If you were to receive that poison, then your chance of survival should have been zero"

"Well let's say I have some new friend"

"Hahahahahaha. . . . Let me see your power. I descendant of heroes must eliminated the being that will harm human"

The entire Hero faction appeared beside him. Siegfried, Jeanne, Heracles, and Georg stand in his said and ready or fight.

"Cao Cao you betrayed Hades sama and you dared show your face here?"

"You must have some nerve to show up"

Pluto and Jupiter charged at them at full force but something appeared there was someone who comes down with wings of light between us, Cao Cao, and Pluto, and that man covered in white armor.

"I will be your opponent. The Ultimate level Grim Reaper, Pluto"

"Vali!"

I shouted to him. But he just gives me his battle maniac smile.

"Like I thought, you have returned Hyoudou Issei. There is no way my rival will died so easily"

"Hakuryuukou, the descendant of the Lucifer. I can't let you go free after what you did to Hades sama"

Jupiter longed to Vali just for to get knocked back with someone.

"Calm down old man. I will be your opponent. . . Jupiter geezer . . ."

Ruven step in the middle of Vali and the Ultimate level Grim Reaper, Jupiter.

"So it will become the final fight right? I will take Siegfried for sure this time"

"I will help you Kiba Yuuto. I will fight for the Gremory pride"

Kiba and Kein step in my side

"I had some debts to repay to Siegfried, but it can't be helped if Kiba and the others defeated him. So I will help Irina instead with her payback."

"Yes yes! I'm going to have my payback for Kyoto! You are no good even if you are a person who inherited the soul of a saint!"

"Ara ara. Then can I also join in? She probably has planned something it will be better to have more people."

Xenovia, Irina and Akeno san joined in our battle.

"As the Gremory leader I will show you my power. The power of Desruction"

"Then I will face you Devil, I will show you the power of heroes, Heracles"

Rias and Herales start to face each other while emitting most powerful aura they ever make.

"I can't let you do that, Heracles. Your powers won't work against me anymore. I will show you that I can block 10 times the power of your attack just now!"

Rossweisse san took step forward and ready to teach Heracles some lesson when suddenly someone appear and stood in the middle of them.

"I can't let you do that to my cousin and her servant. I heard that the hero-faction is a gathering of heroes who are seeking to fight against the abnormal. But it looks like there was scum among them."

"Sairaorg!"

Buchou calls out the man's name. Yes, it is the entrance of Sairaorg Bael.

"All actors already assembled, right? So let's start the party"

Cao Cao said it with amused tone in his voice. His spear then makes a bright light!

"-Balance Breaker."

[Balance Breaker: Polar Night Longinus Chakravartine]

"Bring it on Cao Cao" I said

[Balance Breaker: Crimson Shining Dragon Blazer Scale]

The battle that will determine the fate of the underworld . . . . Begin.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Showdown

"All actors already assembled, right? So let's start the party"

Cao Cao said it with amused tone. His spear then makes a bright light.

"-Balance Breaker"

[Balance Breaker: Polar Night Longinus Chakravartine]

"Bring it on Cao Cao" I said

[Balance Breaker: Crimson Shining Dragon Blazer Scale]

After provoking each other I stretch my dragon wing and fly right in from off him.

* * *

Meanwhile with Vali

"Ultimate Grim Reaper Pluto . . . I wanted to take out my anger from back in the artificial dimension on someone. But I was having trouble deciding whether I should take it out on Hades or the Hero-faction. I was waiting for the Hero-faction to appear, but the Gremory group took them instead. Then if this is the case, the only one I can take out my anger on is you, Pluto"

I, Vali Lucifer was facing the ultimate grim Reaper Pluto for the second time. I feel his aura was bit creepy but I like it. I will enjoy this fight when Issei Hyoudou playing with Cao Cao.

"Very well. But for me to take you on, who is the true descendant of the Lucifer, and also someone who is the Hakuryuukou…. I really don't know what will happen even though I've lived for such a long time. It feels like my soul will go even higher if I defeat you"

"I will end this fight this instant. Your master will learn to not turn the wrong person into his enemy"

"Fafafafafa . . . I'm more experienced than you and I've lived for such a long time rather than you. You won't beat me that easily, Hakuryuukou"

"Let see that. It seems like last time Hyoudou Issei convinced the past hosts of the Heavenly dragons to obtain power, but . . . . ."

**DOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN! **

" . . . I'm different"

The time when I was get enveloped in an insane amount of aura. I was emitting out an insane amount of aura to the surroundings.

"I will show you the new form of [Juggernaut Drive] where I've completely sealed off the thoughts of the past possessors."

Wings of light spread from my body, and they are emitting demonic-powers. The pure-white armor was enveloped by very bright lights and then from each of the jewels . . .

"I, the one who about to be awaken. -Am the Hakuryuukou who will take the law down to the darkness"

"I walk the road of domination with infinite destruction and by piercing through the imaginary dream. I shall become a pure emperor of the dragon . . ."

[[[["I shall have you obey the silver-white illusions and the perfect evil-ways."]]]]

[Juggernaut Over Drive!]

The one who appears in front of us is me . . . covered in silver-white armor, and was emitting an amount of aura so enormous that looks like I came from a completely different world.

This power is really great I haven't even touched anything to make things around me like the vehicles and public property are being squashed. The aura coming from my body is enough to crush down the surroundings

"[Empireo Juggernaut Over Drive]. It is similar, but different to [Juggernaut Drive]. It was enhanced form of [Juggernaut Drive] which only I who can use it. You shall taste this strength with your own body"

Pluto charged to me with very fast move. He moves very fast while creating an afterimage. He wielding his red scythe and swing it. But even like that not that fast in my eyes . . .

**CRACK!**

I grab the red scythe with my left hand and crush it until it broken in many pieces. I can see the face of the ultimate grim Reaper Pluto shocked with my power.

"What . . .How? That's . . ."

Before he finished his word, I give his jaw an uppercut and kick him away from my sight.

"What will you say? Impossible? A cliché phrase for villain"

He looks angry and starts to gather his energy with the remaining left of his scythe. The scythe from aura was formed in the place of the destroyed part. He charged again to meet my fist which destroy it again and get through his gut.

"Pathetic . . ."

"You . . . little bastard . . ."

"I'm one of the Heavenly dragons. You must grateful that I became the one who will end your poor misery. . . . "

[Compression Divider]

" . . .Compress"

[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide]

Pluto's body which is kneeling down . . . starts to get compressed in length, then next by width, then again by length. Next by next, Pluto's body gets halved!

"Something like this . . .! Such power like this . . . !"

Pluto screams as if he can't believe what is happening to him. Without any mercy I give one last word for him.

"Perish . . ."

With his last cry, the ultimate Class Grim Reaper Pluto was losing his life to nothingness.

* * *

With Kiba and Kein

"Wow . . That guy is really powerful"

"He is the Hakuryuukou indeed"

I, Kiba Yuuto was stopped my battle with Siegfried for a moment to see an event that happened right before my eyes. Pluto the ultimate class Grim Reaper who fight in par with Azazel sensei was perished with the unbelievable techniques which Vali shown.

I can see everyone stop their fight too. He is really powerful! I think after he get defeated by artificial Behemoth last time, he really want to vent his anger. And the unlucky one is the one who become his opponent.

"Where are you seeing? I'm your opponent"

"Kiba san look out"

Oh crap I get distracted when suddenly a pair of demonic sword slashed in front of me. But thanks for Kein he managed to blocked it.

"Sorry Kein san. I know play time is over . . "

I created my holy demonic dragon slayer sword with all of my power and look at him directly with killing intent.

"Siegfried . . . Because of you people, I lose my dear friend once. My master and my comrades suffered a pain that I never imagined and still have it until his comeback . . . so I will go with all of I have"

"I can sense a pressure from you that never showed before. Well who cares. Now then, let's settle this, the closest Knight-kun friend of Sekiryuutei"

[Balance Breaker]

Four dragon arms appear from his back. It's his Balance Breaker. He showed it without hesitation. He draws all of his demonic-swords with his four hands. Having the dragon-slayer sword within my hand, I dashed from where I was standing.

In a blur, I slashed him who didn't expected that I have become faster than before when we faced each other last time. But with his fast reflexes he defends himself just in time. He held my sword and starts to swing his other sword and counter slash me with his own sword. Just in time Kein pushed his sword and counter it back with kick and send him back far away.

"Your opponent is ours . . . don't underestimate me one of Crimson Wing's Knight"

Kein was strong indeed. I understand why Ise kun was choose him as his knight. We nodded each other and with same speed we charged. We make a combination technique and power with the speed advantage we have.

Siegfried was having hard time to repel our attack and he bruised in all of his bodies. He barely dodged all of our attack. We keep charged to him with some feint and we managed to give him a blow and cut his four arms. After his final attempt to attack us, we dodged it and jump backward as he stepped back to pulls out injection-type syringe.

"Carefull he tries to do something" I said

"I know"

"Ckk . . This is can't happen I'm much stronger than both of you! I am descendant of Heroes! I won't lose with some filthy devil"

Siegfried injects the contents of the pistol into his neck. There was a silence a moment. And then Siegfried's body reacts. His body starts to react even more, and his body started to change.

**MICHI-MICHI **

While making a weird and dull sound, the four arms which already got cut growing back from his remaining arms and become thicker. The demonic sword was flying toward him and merged with each of his arm fingers. Siegfried himself starts to change. His expression becomes hard and there are veins on his face. His muscles start to move as if he is a different creature, and the hero-faction uniform he is wearing gets torn.

A monster that has four arms became gigantic which can almost touch the ground. He now looks like a spider monster. And the enormous pressure and creepy aura is not in the level of normal.

"Humans can create things which surpass devils and angels at times. [Chaos Drive]. the ultimate result of our experiment. We combined or doped Sacred Gear with the Blood of true Maou and this is the result"

"What a strong pressure he has"

"Yeah . . . his aura is overwhelming" Kein said

"Now come! Gram!"

He summoned the ultimate Demonic Sword Gram and wielding it with one of his hand.

"Hahahahahha. . . now I will make you suffered a lot of time before I kill both of you"

He was crazy. His calmness from before was lose. I just can see he was monster all inside. He just was swing one of his arm and make a huge crater in the ground. I can sense his power increased a lot and maybe was stronger than both of us together. Then someone patted my shoulder and smiled beside me. It was Kein.

"It will become more enjoyable right?"

"Yeah let defeated him together""

I release my sub species balance breaker and make a troop of dragon knight to charged ahead while kein was rising her aura until his body was covered in silver armor with wing of bird as addition But his helmet have a face dragon like ise kun.

" [Griffon Dragon Knight Transformation] look like we must go all out. I can't lose my Prince expectation so let's defeat him together, my fellow knight"

We charged together and attacked him from every direction. Kein was already lost in my sight as his speed was much faster. But even with our attack Seigfried body was harden than before. Our sword can't even leave a single grace. He just standing with evil smile and not even budges to move an inch.

Suddenly he grabbed Kein and throws him to me and takes a step forward. In an instant he stands right in front of us and slammed us with his demonic sword combo. Kein pushed me aside to defend me and take it head on.

The place I was standing before had whirlwinds, ice pillars, and a crack on the ground. Kein was bleeding a lot and his armor was torn a piece. I ordered one of my knights to pick him up and take it to safe place.

"KEIIIINNN!"

"Look like . . . this is my limit . . . "

"Why are you protecting me?"

"Because . . . you are a close friend of my prince . . . he always seems . . . happy when he talked about his closed friend . . . you . . . so I will protect you in behalf of him"

"Kein . . ."

"I will . . . give you my armor . . . this will increased your . . . speed and power"

"But . . ."

"Just take it . . ."

"Hang on. Asia and Rias sama will here immediately I already call them"

"Go . . . you need to fight in behalf of me . . . as well"

"I will . . ."

Suddenly some demonic wave came from behind me. Thanks to the armor and many of my Knight troops, the wave was deflected.

"Are you done? Is this all you got?"

"You bastard!"

I, who right now was wearing silver armor, was charged and slashed his bulky arm with god speed and finally make a fine cut. My power was overwhelming to max and my speed was rising. This armor, this feeling I got from everyone. I will defeat him for sure.

We clashed each other. I make several ices to stall his movement from the ice holy demonic sword I created in my right hand and slashed him with my dragon slayer sword. His demonic sword is managed to defend him while his amazing technique pushed me back.

It will become an intense fight. He swings his combo sword to me and his other hand slammed his sword to me. To dodge his final attack I jump to the sky. Then enormous amounts of aura went past by the place I was standing before. I can see he was using Gram.

So that is the strike of Gram! Even though I dodged it, the offensive aura pierced through me and I feel pain throughout my body! If I get hit by that directly then my body will perish completely. The sword fight between me and Siegfried dragged on for a while. I attack with high-speed leaving a mirage, but he blocks it with his demonic-swords.

Suddenly my movement was stopped when he finally read my move. He grabs my feet and throws me to the sky.

"Feel my wrath Devil!"

The next thing I felt a heavy shock to my body while my whole body is getting slammed on the floor. The shock pierces through me, and it creates a crater on the floor.

"HAHAHAHAHA . . . For someone as weak as you it was end you, right?"

"No not yet . . ."

"Your friend is same as trash. None of them is worthy enough to fight us. Even Sekiryuutei and the earlier knight they just doing something in vain to help this people. This people fate is died. The existence of the evil creature was to death in our hand. Heroes"

"YOU BASTARD!"

With my last strength I try to stand up again. My feet shake and my body has already reached its limit. I don't even have the strength left to grip onto my sword properly. But even like that he will stand he will fight.

Before Siegfried was attacked me again. A dazzling sword was flew and stabbed in the ground right in front of me. The unique sword divided with black and white part on its blade.

"I'm with you . . . Pal"

Ise kun? I saw he was smiling to me and go charged to Cao Cao again after confirmed my safety. The moment I grip the sword and the holy and darkness aura was flow and the aura was completely take the attention of all people.

"What is this?"

"[Dragon Raiser] .The ultimate sword that created by the legendary dragon. Holding the first's element that granted by the dragon of twilight to god of the bible for his creation"

Ise kun voice can be heard from the sword? He gave me a sword to fight together with me. You are such a soft heartened person. Even though we were parted for a long time, you still my best friend.

"You are right Ise-kun. Let's go! With you by my side, I can get even stronger! If you lend me your strength! We can cut through anyone no matter the opponent!"

With an unbelievable speed I vanishing and reappearing again in his back. The next second his entire finger was fall down and bleeding a lot from his ripped arm.

"What! What happened!"

He's trying to hold Gram again with his remaining finger but the sword was radiating it aura to me. He burn Siegfried arm and felt like rejected him.

"Gram!"

The sword flew and land right in front of me. Siegfried gets shocked. I see. So Gram has re-chosen its owner. I grip Gram with my left hand and said it wisely.

"I'm glad you choose me as your wielder. You may not like my holy part but if you are choosing me, then I shall accept you"

Gram was radiating an enormous aura. It was different from Siegfried aura earlier but it's even more powerful from last time.

"Gram! The Demonic-Emperor sword is responding!? To Kiba Yuuto!? Is this the demerit from the Chaos Drive"

"Thanks Gram. Now Siegfried this is the end!"

"No not yet"

I grip both of my swords together and we charged ahead together. In a single flash we were standing back to back from each other.

" . . .I . . .am being defeated . . . .?"

The next moment the Siegfried body was cut and tearing a piece. While he crumbling I can see a satisfied smile from his face.

" . . . I knew it . . . The warrior from the Church who was raised in that warrior institute . . . can't have a proper life . . ."

Saying that, his body crumbles and he disappeared. With this we win the battle.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Human

Before I realized, I, Hyoudou Issei stopped my running because of a dazzling light that happened right in my side.

Vali release his new power which looked like a silver armor of his [Juggernaut Drive]. But it was different. It has much terrifying power more than our [Juggernaut Drive]. I was thinking again that my rival is really amazing. His power is absurd. So this is the answer Vali got from [Juggernaut-Drive]. At this point, it is clearly much more powerful than my last True-Queen form.

The Grim Reaper whose body became so small that I can't see it with my eyes starts to lose his body to nothingness. While having the air vibrate, the Grim Reaper perishes. And that was the last of that Grim Reaper.

In the other side was my pal Kiba was battle with the monster which looked like Siegfried. I can see he was in danger and Kein was heavily injured. So I lend my [Dragon Raiser] to him and encouraged him to stand up.

"Heavenly Dragons are truly terrifying."

The one who approaches us while saying that is Cao Cao.

"Vali. I was right to not allow you to use Juggernaut-Drive back in the artificial dimension last time"

Vali gets such remarks from Cao Cao. But he breathes out.

"[Juggernaut-Drive] excels in terms of destruction, but it will bring danger to your life and the risk of going out of control. The form I just showed you negate that effect and it can be strengthened even more. And the best part is . . . I'm mastered it to the point that I just needed a little effort to activated it"

"Is that so? I admit it that will become my greatest obstacle. But I still didn't think the heavenly Dragon can became powerful enough to fight against me"

This guy is really annoying. He does still think that he was more superior to other. Before I noticed Vali, who changed back to his usual Balance Breaker form approaches me and stand right beside me who still look at him in awe.

"What?"

"Umm . . . nothing"

"Well if you can make [Juggernaut Drive] to come in your favor, I can do it too right?"

"But even so . . "

"Let save it for another time. Hey, Hyoudou Issei. His Seven Treasure's. You know up to four of them right?"

I think it was Cao Cao's ability huh?

"Yeah . . . The one which seals women's abilities, the one which destroys weapons, the one which transfers attacks and the one which transfers his opponents" I said

I saw that in the battle on my middle-class test. If I take him on, he won't be able to use the one which seals women's abilities, so I only need to be alert of six of his abilities.

"The other three abilities are the following. To allow him to fly, the ability to create many doubles like Kiba Yuuto's Blade Blacksmith Balance-Breaker and the last one is his sphere which focuses heavily on destruction."

I see. The one which allows him to fly, the one similar to Kiba's and the one sphere with great destruction power. Roger that. But I never thought he would explain it to me.

"I think the ability which same to Kiba Blade Blacksmith Balance-Breaker is same with my sub-species balance breaker. Anyway, I will give you my thanks"

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch and see, Vali. I will show you that I worthy to become your rival"

"You always amazed me, Hyoudou Issei" said Vali as he joined with his own teammate

While thinking about Vali advice, I descent right in front of him. Seeing my stance, Cao Cao smiles happily.

"Your armor is different from the last time I see you and your aura is different too"

"Let just say I have a new power to beat you into a pulp"

While seeing my stance, he also makes the ring and seven orbs appear around him. His Balance-Breaker sure is quiet like always. It's so silent that it is creepy.

"Now, let's resume our battle. Hatsutei Ratana"

Cao Cao flies up after putting his orb below his feet! So that's the ability that allows him to fly! I spread my dragon-wings and also fly into the air!

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

"Eat this" [Dragon Shoot]

I released the dragon-shot up into the sky where he stands. I wanted to show him an even larger one, but he made one of his orbs come near me.

"Mala Nitana"

He made a spiral appear in front of it, and it sucks in my attack! That's the ability to send an attack to another location! So he's planning to release that attack elsewhere! While I was staying on high alert….a spiral is created below me and the dragon-shot comes out through it!

"Not that easy . . "

I dodged it and defend myself with one of my crystal for the impact of my own dragon shoot.

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

I shoot him with my Dragon shot barrage type. It went through him but something gets in their way. When the smoke clear I saw one of the orbs glowing and make several humanoid-type things appears. It's one of the abilities Vali explained earlier.

"Kahapatei Ratana!"

Cao Cao made one of the orbs go in front of him and it starts to grow more things like that. It certainly is similar to Kiba's Balance-Breaker where he can command the soldiers he creates. So it's basically soldiers being created from the orb.

"Not only you who have this ability, Cao Cao"

I said it while summoning my [Dividing Gear]. I created the [Armored Dragon] at the same size as them.

"So you have something in your sleeve huh? Let see it. . ."

Those creations crashed each other in the sky. They fight until the armies which Cao Cao created get torn apart, get bitten and their aura have been divided by my [Armored Dragon].

During the attacking and the war between our summons, Cao Cao vanished. Where is he!? When I was trying to locate him, a spear comes towards me from the side.

[[Not so fast]]

Thanks to Zecrow fast reaction he holds it with crystal so it only pierces the crystal a bit. I command the rest of my crystal to shoot [Dragon shoot] from three directions.

"Impressive, Atsusa Ratana!"

Shit! He disappears again! Before I realized, I was stand in the direct line of my own shoot while he looking at me in glee. Crap he switch place with me? This will really hurt. Without hesitation my own power got blast right in front of me.

"Now feel your own power, Sekiryuutei"

**Kabooooooomm**

I crash to the nearest building with loud sound. Thanks to Seraph crystal I was managed to reduce the damage.

"Thanks Seraph . . . "

(Be careful next time Issei kun)

"I will"

It was really hurt than I imagined. Zecrow power was really powerful. But to think he will switching place with me. He must be planning this ahead. As expected of Ultimate Technique type. It will become difficult fight.

"What's wrong Sekiryuutei? Did you want me to turn into a pulp?"

Shit! He still has arrogant tone like always. But look like the luck still in my favor. The crystal that he pierced when he attacked me last time still stuck with the spear. Let see how he taste that.

"Hey Cao Cao . . ."

"What?"

"Tell me the taste of the dirt"

"What? Are you crazy?"

[Gravity Prison]

The crystal makes a little glow while Cao Cao gets slammed to the ground right in front of me. Now he won't be make arrogant tone like that again. But he stands up again like it was nothing!

"Hatsutei Ratana. Thanks to this ability I can avoid more mortal damage and it allow me to escape this annoying thing. I really underestimate you Sekiryuutei. Now, let's resume our battle."

Ah! Again Cao Cao begins to disappear and then reappear right in front of me. He was ready to stab me with his speed. But I draw my sword faster.

"[Excellion]"

I summon my enhanced Ascalon to clash with his spear. I kick him away while he holds my kick with lower part of his spear. The close combat was so intense. We clash each other and with some feint he almost managed to stab my chest before I defend it with one of my crystal.

I swing my sword to his right shoulder but he managed to defend it with his spear. I was trying to deliver a punch to his opened left side. But I didn't notice one of his orb placed in my stomach. I then realized it immediately. It's the orb which focuses on destructive power!

"Let see how you managed this . . .Balinayaka Ratana"

With this close distance, I didn't know what it can do. The moment it hits me, an unbelievable amount of impact goes through my whole body! So is this the power of [True Longinus]? I fly back because of the impact!

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

I went crashing towards the window of a building. I even went crashing through until reaching the walls of the building and then eventually passing through the building. Even the next building, the building after that, again and again until I was crashing through the walls of buildings. I crashed through so many buildings that it became stupid to continue counting them and eventually I crashed violently into one of the walls of a certain building and it stopped. I was crashing down right in the middle everyone battle.

"Cough . . . That one really hurt . . "

[Partner . . . Pull yourself together!]

[[Hold on . . . I will send my aura to heal you]]

(Please . . . Issei kuun hang on . . . I will give my aura to you too)

""ISSEI-KUN!""

Everyone screamed while running to me. I was bleeding a lot. There was more blood come from my mouth. I can feel my flesh ripped . . . it was really hurt. Asia was shooting her healing aura to me with his teary eyes. Man . . . I always make her crying.

But I'm not losing yet. I try stand again and prepare myself for charged him again. I noticed Cao Cao float right in front of us while look at me with angry look.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why you still fight for the world that different from ours. Why are you so persistent?"

"I have a reason"

"Reason? What reason? Is it for protect your friends? Friends that was completely different from you? From us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, I know who you are. It happened when I was ordered by Khronos to obtain the True Cerberus. The original one who was becomes the guardian of the Afterlife. The only one you annihilated on the last battle"

What? He was there? He went to the same place with me? Before I asked him how he continued.

"I saw your fight. I saw your sacrifice for the kind who's not same like us. And I heard who are you became from that time you hospitalized"

"Don't tell me . . ."

"Yeah . . . I already pay a little visit of the afterlife. So I did know that we are the same. You are . . ."

"Shut up!"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

I send my Dragon Shoot toward him but the holy-spear releases enormous amount of light, and it eradicates my shoot.

"Why?"

"You didn't understand!"

He then disappearing and then reappears right beside me. He tries to stab me again and in reflexes I rolled myself to the side. He then send a wave of holy aura and push my bloodied state to the near of Asia, Koneko and Rias.

"You! How dare you to do this!"

"Rias . . . Don't!"

I warned her when Rias was shooting him with her most enormous destruction aura she never makes. Cao Cao was smirked a bit when two of his orb was glowing and one of them make Rias power get sealed.

A spiral appeared in front of him, and sucks in her attack. Then a spiral is created in front of us and from the insidei can see Rias attack was directed sent back to us with the same power.

"Zekrow! Seraph!"

[[I know]](Leave it to us)

I know that this will happen so I send all of my crystal to defend it and combined it with Seraph crystal. The other thing that I didn't anticipate is this.

"Balinayaka Ratana . . ."

The power of the most powerful destruction which created by [True Longinus] was exploded right in beside us. I pushed everyone back and without thinking I jump to the line of the explosion.

**Kabooooooommmmmmmmmm**

This time was really hurt my body is going numb for a moment. The girls can hold their tear anymore and running toward me.

"Ise san . . . hold on I will heal you quickly. . . ." Asia heal me with teary eyes

"Senpai . . . please hold on . . ." Koneko who treat me with his senjutsu healing is crying as well.

"You! Bastard! " Rias was angry with her eyes covered in tear

"You are really naïve, Rias Gremory. You fell for the trap this easily. Why do you think I send him to you? It was to see your reaction to attacked me with your most powerful power. It was to make Hyoudou Issei to open his eyes. To realize what is he truly is"

"Cao Cao!"

I shouted to him afraid to the secret that he was about to revealed.

"Why didn't you tell them already that you are . . . ."

"Cao Cao!"

" . . .Human"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Second Seal

_"Cao Cao!"_

_ I shouted to him afraid to the secret that he was about to revealed._

_"Why didn't you tell them already that you are . . . ."_

_"Cao Cao! DON'T DARE TO SAY THAT"_

_" . . .Human"_

* * *

With his gaze locked at me, he says it without any care. Everyone looked at me in disbelieve. Even Yasaka sama and Odin geezer stop their fight for a moment.

"Yeah, you are just ordinary human . . . not even close from us, Heroes. Even your power is overwhelming but under that it just a flesh that with just a tiny wound will endanger your life" said Cao Cao

Yeah that's true. I'm just mere human. Not even stronger than him or my friend. This is why I can't fully mastered [Blazer Gear] and [Diamond Heart]. Zecrow won't let me unleash the seal he placed to protected me and Seraph won't let me use her full power either. It was all thanks to hell training from both of them I can went this far. [Boosted Gear] was different. Just because of it was part of me together with [Dividing Gear].

Cao Cao continues to look at me with serious face. He was landing right in front of me and continuing his question.

"So . . . why don't you ask her again for [Evil Piece]? Why don't you ask her again to turn you become devil?"

I know since I was died I was reincarnated into human again. Serena sama already told me that and I'm fully aware of this. I can't let them know. It because to turn me into devil again they must do something that even Rias will cry and hated herself for doing that.

It was because to turn me into devil again, she must take my life. She must kill me without chance for me to open my eyes again. Serena sama afraid the [Evil Piece] system will reject my soul and the revived process won't work against me. I already went to afterlife and we can't go there for twice. So in other word if the revived process failed I will lose from existence.

(Did you know? He was dead once. Everyone just have one life. If he died again we didn't know if he can open his eyes again. So I can't let him do that)

"Seraph!"

(Sorry ise kun . . . you know I won't let anyone to take you from me. Even that person was having good intention but we can't risk you to losing your live again. Honestly . . . I never wanted to let you go to the underworld. But because you are so determined to save them, I can't restrain you)

Upon hearing Seraph confession Rias, Asia and Koneko hugging me and tears flowing from their eyes

"Ise is that true? I'm sorry I didn't know" Rias ask me while hugging me

"I'm sorry not telling you Rias" I whispered in her ear and hug her back

"Oh is that so? Is that the reason you can't use your Triania form or the True Queen form from your fight with Bael family? So . . . why are you still fighting? Why are you protecting them? You are weaker than them"

"Should I tell you my reason? It was obvious, right? I will protect everyone as long as I have the power. I will fight. I won't give up"

"The underworld fate is destroyed. Why you protect them? They deserve to die. They are devil and fallen angel. They were threat for us! Human! They are evil existence! They're living from our suffering. So just get out from my way"

"Then I will change that fate. I will make new future with my comrade. I won't give up because I am the heavenly dragon"

Heard my reason Cao Cao start to losing his patient. He starts to gather his power in tip of his spear.

"Such fool . . . then eat this"

With only a mere swing the Holy Spear send a great wave of Holy aura to all of us. Shit . . . everyone was here. I won't let that get pass.

[[[We won't let you!]]]

Rias, Asia and Koneko were with me. I won't let they get hurt. Thanks to the black crystal for protecting us on time. Cao Cao still standing there and still wore that serious expression. Geezz . . . Why he still questioning me?

"You are human now. Are you lucky? You have given the right to become human again, to have a peaceful life again. Why you concerned about this world? This world has already made you become a monster, become a devil and lose your peaceful life in human world. It because The Devil society . . . no, Rias Gremory that you can't go to afterlife and turn you into her servant to fight with other being"

Rias once heard this, she hugging me even tighter. I know this is not her fault. I was born with Sacred Gear and I know her. She was trying to save me from dying.

"Ise. . . that's true I take your life because you became my servant. I take your peaceful life and make you become a devil. I'm sorry. I really sorry *sob*" Rias continue her cry in my shoulder

No the only one at fault here was me. She just wants to help me and give me second chance. I didn't ask to born with this power. I just want to live my perverted life into the fullest. Even like that it thanks to her and everyone, I can move on and created my own future.

"Please don't cry Rias . . . didn't I already say it to you? I love you. I won't make you cry again because I will protect you. Even without evil piece I can still fight and protect you. I am your adorable servant, your pawn"

"But . . ."

"Didn't you know? . . . I'm happy right now"

"Huh?"

"I'm very lucky for meeting with you and everyone. Thanks to the life you give to me, I can meet everyone"

I hug her tight with smile in my face. Asia and Koneko hugged me too upon knowing my secret. I know this won't be the last time I meet them. I will protect them with everything I have.

I think the treatment is done and I was ready for the second round. Look like I can't hold back myself again and the risk for this are worthy enough to defeat Cao Cao. I already tell Zecrow and Draidg for prepare this since I arrive here.

_[Partner . . .][[We are ready]]_

_"Okay"_

I let her hug go and looked at Asia and Koneko who still treated my wound even it was already healed. I know they worried about me but I assure them that I'm okay.

"Asia, Koneko thanks I'm alright now"

"Ise san . . .*sob*"

"Senpai . . .*sob*"

Be strong okay? You will be fine even without me in your side. Promise me"

"Ise san . . . what do you mean?"

I kiss both of them in forehead and let their hug go. I stand and walk to facing Cao Cao. I took a small glance to Rias and smiled. She knows who I am and aware I will do something. She trying to stop me but it was too late because I was already flying together with Cao Cao onto the air.

"So you have a good rest? Let's continue this. I will eliminate everyone in my way. Even you are the same as me"

He swings his spear and makes his orbs shine brightly. Look like he was ready for the final clash too. This will end everything. I won't hold back anymore. Just because I'm weaker than him that didn't mean I can't win against him.

"Then let's not waste the time"

I said it while asking something for Seraph. She won't be like what am I going to do.

_ "Hey seraph . . . can you do something for me?"_

(Anything issei . . .)

_"Please protect everyone in my place"_

[[Sorry for this Seraph]][We just want your safety]

(What? What are you- . . . )

The green aura extracted from my body and forms a girl with beautiful green hair right beside Rias. Yeah . . . it was Seraph. If she knows what I want to do, she will stop me and scolded me again. Well the bright side is I won't alone when he scolded me.

"Let's end this Cao Cao. Release the second seal of the dragon seal"

[Dragon seal released: Hyper Drive]

**Doooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

The burst of aura come from my body. The quantity was the same when I accidentally let it out during my saddened from losing of my teacher Zinitra. The aura can feel all across the universe and shocked every faction leader. Even Cao Cao backed a little bit from my sudden change.

The second seal. In this form I have six wings that appear in my back and six crystals in steady position in my side. The six crystals in my side were turn into battle form with represent of arrow with four blades in their side. The jewel in my chest change into green diamond shaped.

"This is greeting for me . . . ."

I got in to his side on the blink of eyes. I'm clenched my fist hard and give him a powerful punch right in to the face. But on reflexes he defends it with his spear.

**BANG**

The sound of my fist collide is echoed to entire battlefield. Cao Cao was crashing into the building and breathed heavily.

"So fast. . . Even I can't see them before it appear. But look like I already "see" it"

Before I notice, my left armor on my fist was turning into stone. It went up until my elbow. His right eye is a Medusa's eye. He can change anything to stone with it. I destroy those parts and have them fixed. Luckily it hasn't turned my physical body to stone.

[Medusa's eye, Careful partner] [[To think he has something like that as expected of Heroes]]

"How do you think of my new eyes? This is the Evil-eye. Yes, there was special power reside inside the eye. I had it replaced with the eye I lost against you Sekiryuutei"

Medusa, The female monster that turns anyone into stone with her hair made from snakes. He implanted her eye in himself? The 7 abilities, Holy-spear and Medusa's eye? How much power does this bastard, Cao Cao have?

"Atsusa Ratana"

Suddenly He appeared beside me and stabs my armor with his spear. But before it reaches my armor I summon my [Excelion] to stop the spear and give him a kick in his gut. He jump back and start to gather his copies in his side.

"Kahabatei Ratana"

Hmmmm . . . . Something feels strange and fortunately I notice. In the every copy of him, they were having an orb. Look like he was all out too.

"Let's see how you handle this. Balinayaka Ratana! "

Shit . . . all of them were sending me the strongest attack with high destructive powers. The strongest ability of the seven orbs was flying toward me in high speed. Look like we must decide who have the strongest attack.

"Then let see how you handle my strongest attack. Obey me king of the sky high, piercing the sky, piercing the heaven. Give me the ultimate crimson power. Illuminate darkness with the true crimson light upon the ground!"

[HEAVENLY CRIMSON THUNDER]

The biggest crimson thunder I ever make pouring the sky and turn it in to crimson color. The entire orb of destruction which was sent to me was annihilated together with the copy without a single trace. Then in middle of the smoke I can see Cao Cao flying with his bruised body.

"What ! My strongest attack! It lost with single strike? But it can't be? "

Cao Cao look shocked with difference of power from us. I stretch my six wings and it glow with green aura. Then I said it to the shocked Cao Cao.

"Cao Cao let me show you the true power of Crimson Shining Dragon. Come forth the spear of dragon. Make the world to know your power"

The event that happened right now it was enough to makes everyone in the battlefield stunned while their eyes were looking the sky with open mouthed.

With my final word the entire battlefield in behind me was covered with the infinite amount of green crystal spears.

"This is my power Cao Cao . . . the power of the weakest . . . the power from what you called . . . Human"

* * *

Meanwhile in Hades shrine

"What the hell is this? Is it the same power from we felt earlier?" Azazel said it

"Yeah it same from we feel earlier. The power that truly overpowered all of us at once"

Sirzech was feeling this power with anxious. He must be wondering what or who the source of this power is. The [Slash Dog] and [Zenith Tempest] user are in ready stance to faced whatever thing caused this. Even Hades can feel this power really disturbing himself.

"I really don't like this . . . ." he said it with frowned face can be seen from the others.

"This power is really surpassed ours the only one who have this power was in par of you or Michael and Sirzech" Hades said it with really uncomfortable sound he ever make.

"So you admitted your powerless again Sirzech huh, Gezeer?" Azazel said

"Shut up you crow! What you must worry was everyone who's facing the one who having this power" Hades shout to Azazel dismay.

Even his word was harsh but it was true. This power exceeds everyone in esteem of power. Then before everyone notice, the only one who gives the faint smile is Satan Lucifer himself.

He grips his fist tightly. He knows exactly who the bearer of this power is. It was because he was the one who sent him to train for mastering his power. This was really exceeding his prediction.

"Azazel . . . looks like your student gotten serious now. I never felt this power since his last fight with Cerberus"

"What do you mean Satan sama?" Sirzech said

"I mean your brother was ready to go all out"

"Do you mean all of this power coming from him?" Azazel shouted

Satan looked to Azazel with serious voice. It was rare for him to show this face again. Azazel knows his last saw him like this was when the Great War.

"I only fight him in the battle once but even right now I still feel the fear from his determination. His determination is so persistent even he must put his life on the line. I won't ever underestimate him again"

With Satan words everyone in the shrine was silent for a moment. Even Hades with his superiority feels anxious from this. Satan continue his words with scratching his head

"Well sorry for sudden pace change . . . . ahahaha . . .Just hope he didn't go overboard this time right?"

Suddenly Hades who keeps silent all the time burst in laugh.

"fafafafafafa . . . .This era Sekiryutei was always amazed me" Hades said

"Well the bet still exist, Hades. So don't even think about anything funny" Satan said

"I just hope this will entertain _"him"_ "

"What do you mean by _"him"_, Geezer?"Azazel said

"Well if you didn't notice it was your fault then . . . .Fafafafafa"

"Yeah . . . I already notice it Hades. It was _"his"_ aura all the time" Satan said

"So you recognize it? As expected from the First Leader of Bats"

"Ck . . . I hate when I always right. Azazel, Sirzech leave this Geezer to me. Both of you must go back immediately. Take the [Slash Dog] and [Zenith Tempest] user with you. If you can contact Michael, contact him right now!"

"But why?"

"I hope you prepared to fight . . .to fight with one of the strongest god in the Greek Mythology. The one who was once get sealed in Tartaros. Khronos the God of Time"


End file.
